


Agentin II - Zurück im Imperium

by TalinMirengo



Series: Agentin [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Angriff von Zakuul: Die Agentin schritt den Gang des Kreuzers hinab. Sie kam an einer weiteren Luftschleuse vorbei und blieb stehen, als sie die Rüstung des Chaostrupps erkannte. Der Cathar, der sie trug, sprach gerade mit einem Imperialen, drehte sich aber um, als der Mann vor ihm ebenfalls in ihre Richtung sah.„Ah. Sehen wir uns also doch wieder“, begrüßte Jorgan sie.„Nicht so viel Herzlichkeit, ich weiß, dass Ihr an mich gedacht habt“, erwiderte die Spionin und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.Der Scharfschütze verschränkte die Arme.„Stimmt. Ich will schließlich genug Zeit haben, um Deckung zu suchen, nachdem Ihr Euren Warnschuss abgegeben habt“, entgegnete er ungerührt.Sie lachte leise.„Nicht schlecht. Wo ist Orennon?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.Der Cathar deutete mit dem Kopf in den Gang, aus dem sie selbst gekommen war.„Müsst ihn gerade verpasst haben. Darth Marr hat uns eingeladen“, antwortete er.„Gut. Ich könnte mir schlechtere Gesellschaft für eine Jagd auf Vitiate vorstellen“, erwiderte sie.





	1. Auftakt: Ellos - Ein Mond im Sektor von Nar Shaddaa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey und Willkommen zu „Agentin II – Zurück im Imperium“!
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir bisher zu „Agentin I – Revans Schatten“ Comments dagelassen haben, jene, die subscribed haben, natürlich alle, die es gelesen haben und jenen, die Kudos dagelassen haben. Danke für Eure Unterstützung :)  
> Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Hochladen warten, bis Agentin III fertig ist. Schon alleine, weil ich während des Schreibens von II noch ein paar Sachen in Revans Schatten abgeändert habe, damit es passt. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte ich es endlich einmal mit Euch teilen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass mich das Hochladen etwas motiviert, endlich dieses EINE Kapitel fertigzustellen, an dem ich in Teil III hänge. Außerdem fange ich an, langsam Sachen wieder umwerfen zu wollen, die ich seit Wochen gut gefunden habe. Zeit, die Sachen zu veröffentlichen, ehe ich noch mehr umschreibe als in Teil III (dazu mehr in - Teil III).  
> Wie auch schon im letzten Teil interessiert mich Eure Meinung: Mache ich Schnitzer was die Logik von SWtoR angeht? Ist jemand [Mary Sue](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MarySue) oder droht es jemand zu werden? Findet Ihr Re-/Aktionen von Charakteren unrealisitisch oder schlecht nachvollziehbar?  
> Meldet Euch, wenn Euch was auffällt (natürlich auch gerne, wenn‘s Euch gefällt :) Aber Logikfehler ausmerzen ist mir sehr wichtig). Ich versuche dann, Eure Einwände einzuarbeiten, auch wenn das heißen sollte, ein bereits hochgeladenes Kapitel zu verändern. Wie auch bei der letzten Geschichte gilt: Anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen. Ihr müsst also keinen Account bei AO3 haben, um etwas zu schreiben.  
> Noch was? Ach ja, uploaden werde ich hoffentlich im Wochenrhythmus so 1-2 Kapitel. Ich bin momentan sehr eingespannt und will immer nochmal final drüber lesen, bevor ich es online stelle. Bei „Revans Schatten“ habe ich auch so in jedem 5. Kapitel nochmal Kleinigkeiten abgeändert, bevor ich es hochgeladen habe – dabei hatte ich das intensiver lektoriert als diesen Teil.
> 
> Jetzt geht‘s endlich los. Viel Spaß mit „Zurück im Imperium“! Ich freue mich, dass Ihr dabei seid :)
> 
> Talin

Die Agentin hatte Kaliyo nach der letzten Mission freigegeben. Lana hatte zwar Einwände erhoben, aber schließlich zugestimmt. Dennoch wollte sie Ziffer 9 sofort wieder im Dienst sehen. Von Vitiate fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur. Die Ereignisse auf Ziost lagen mittlerweile ein paar Wochen zurück, doch sie steckten der Agentin immer noch in den Knochen. Das war einer der Gründe dafür, dass sie die Rattataki ein paar Tage vom Dienst befreit hatte. Kaliyo hatte mit keiner Silbe zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie Urlaub machen wollte, aber die Spionin ging davon aus, dass auch die Söldnerin eine Auszeit brauchte. Der andere Grund war, dass sie selbst etwas vorhatte, wofür sie keine Zeugen wollte. Anstatt direkt zurück nach Dromund Kaas zu fliegen, nahm sie einen Umweg. Es war unvernünftig und an allen Ecken der Galaxis brodelte es. Dennoch hatte sie ihre ehemalige Gefährtin SKORPIO aufgesucht und ihr den Auftrag erteilt, ein Statusupdate über mehrere Personen zu liefern. Die Agentin hatte es nicht für klug gehalten, die künstliche Intelligenz um Hilfe zu bitten, aber solange ihre ehemalige Gefährtin nicht wusste, warum die Ziffer wissen wollte, wo diese spezielle Person sich aufhielt...  
Sie war selbst nicht sicher, warum sie all das tat und was sie hier zu finden hoffte oder wollte. Sie hatte nach Yavin 4 niemanden erzählt, dass Theron tatsächlich der Sohn der Großmeisterin war. Die Agentin hatte damals beschlossen, dass sie diese Information von einem Verbündeten erhalten hatte. Sie wollte nicht wie Lana sein und das Vertrauen ihrer Verbündeten missbrauchen. Wenn sie in diesem Augenblick, in dem sie versuchte, ihn zu finden, obwohl sie auf dem Weg nach Dromund Kaas sein sollte, ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es wahrscheinlich mehr als das. Und mehr bedeutete kompliziert.  
Die Spionin landete ihr Schiff. Sie blinzelte, dann löste sie die Hände von der Konsole und verließ das Cockpit. Sie gab dem Droiden Anweisungen, es aufzutanken und dann auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten.  
„Wie lange werden Sie fort sein?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Wir starten spätestens morgen wieder“, antworte sie aus einem Impuls heraus.  
Nicht, dass sie so viel Zeit hätte, aber es konnte dauern, bis sie ihn fand. Laut SKORPIOS Informationen war Theron auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst suspendiert worden. Das letzte Mal war ihm das passiert, als er Orennon und die Agentin auf Rakata Prime gegen die Revaniter eingesetzt hatte, doch der Kult war vernichtet. Die Spionin sah keinen Sinn darin, den Agenten am Arbeiten zu hindern, doch das sahen die republikanischen Behören scheinbar anders.  
Sie verließ den Hangar und suchte die Orte auf, an denen sie sich auf solch einem Planeten herumtreiben würde, wenn sie Informationen sammeln wollte. Sie ließ keine Cantina aus, streifte über öffentliche und weniger öffentliche Plätze. Schließlich drehte sie noch eine Runde durch die Cantinas. In der zweiten sah sie ihn in einer Ecke sitzen. Die rote Jacke hing über der Lehne seines Stuhls. Vor ihm lag ein Datapad, auf das er hinabsah, einen Drink in der Linken. Der Ellenbogen ruhte auf dem Tisch, sein Glas befand sich auf der Höhe seines Kopfes und er lehnte mit der Stirn dagegen, während er scheinbar etwas las.  
Die Agentin trat an die Theke heran, ließ sich ein Bier geben und steuerte dann auf seinen Tisch zu. Er sah erst auf, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Theron blinzelte.  
„Was tust du hier?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Überspringen wir diese Frage“, antwortete sie und deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf das Datapad.  
„Du bist nicht im Dienst. Die Frage ist also eher, was du tust“, erwiderte sie und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.  
„Was soll ich schon tun? Kontakte pflegen, Spuren nachgehen, versuchen, herauszufinden, wohin Vitiate verschwunden ist.“  
Er stellte das Glas ab und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Und du glaubst, damit Erfolg zu haben, wenn es zwei Geheimdienste nicht schaffen?“, hakte sie nach und musterte ihn.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte müde und obwohl die Wunden, die die Überladung seines Schiffes auf Ziost auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, mittlerweile verheilt waren, sah er schlechter als damals aus. Es gefiel ihr nicht.  
„Soll ich mich selbst bemitleiden? Ich hatte die Jedi nach Ziost geschickt“, entgegnete er.  
„Ja – und es war richtig, dass ihr versucht habt, euren Teil zu Vitiates Sturz beizutragen. Er ist eine Bedrohung für Imperium und Republik. Wenn deine Vorgesetzten das nicht erkennen, sind sie wirklich blind. Wenigstens die Großmeisterin muss einsehen, dass es richtig war, dort zu sein“, meinte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf und mied einen Moment lang ihren Blick.  
„Ich hatte das Team ohne jegliche Rücksprache mit ihr oder sonst wem dort. Sie haben getötet und sind traumatisiert, weil sie unter Vitiates Einfluss standen. Also nein: Die Großmeisterin hat kein Verständnis dafür, was ich getan habe“, antwortete er und sah sie wieder an.  
„Wir müssen alle Opfer bringen. Ich dachte, der Orden der Jedi lebt das vor“, hielt sie dagegen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Diese angeblich lichten Krieger... Wofür hatte sie sie verschont, wenn sie jetzt doch nicht gegen Vitiate kämpfen würden? Einen Moment lang dachte sie an den einzig vernünftigen Jedi, den sie getroffen hatte. Nun, genau genommen war Ardun Kothe gar kein Jedi mehr.  
„Könnten wir... nicht darüber reden?“, schlug Theron vor und holte ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. Für einen Moment wirkte er schutzlos, doch sie blinzelte und der Augenblick war vorbei.  
„Entschuldige. Es... muss schwierig gewesen sein, zuzusehen, wie dein Team all dem dort ausgesetzt war. Du hast für sie getan, was du konntest“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ja, aber manchmal ist nicht mal das genug.“  
Seine Stimme klang düster und er starrte auf seinen Drink hinab.  
„Hey, was ist mit dem Agenten los, der sich selbst für den Besten im SID hielt? Du hast mehr getan als der Rest in diesem Verein. Du hast die Revaniter verfolgt. Du hast Revan gestellt, was alles andere als leicht war, selbst wenn man außer Acht lässt, dass er dein Urahn war. Du hast alles richtig gemacht“, widersprach sie ihm und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, hielt aber inne, ehe sie seinen Arm erreichte und zog sie zurück. Sein Blick folgte erst ihrer Hand, dann sah er auf.  
„Und was hat es mir gebracht? Vitiate ist dort draußen und ich habe weniger Ressourcen als auf Rishi.“  
„Komm mit mir. Vielleicht könnten wir Lana dazu bewegen, dass du nur daran arbeitest. Ohne... dass du deine eigenen Leute erschießen musst“, erwiderte sie aus einem Impuls heraus.  
Die Ziffer hörte die Unsicherheit in ihrer eigenen Stimme mitschwingen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht wusste, ob Lana das gestatten würde. Die Agentin schob den Gedanken daran, was ihre Vorgesetzte möglicherweise mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn sie wüsste, wo und mit wem sie gerade zusammen war, beiseite. Die Agentin hatte nicht vergessen, was Darth Zhorrid ihr angetan hatte, als sie ihr Widerworte gegeben hatte. Sicher, Lana war anders, aber auch nur dem Rat der Sith unterstellt.  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich gehöre zum SID. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass ich nicht für sie arbeiten werden“, entgegnete er entschlossen.  
Der Agent musterte sie über seinen Drink hinweg, als er einen Schluck nahm.  
„Ich bin nicht in ihrem Auftrag hier. Eigentlich sollte ich schon auf dem Weg zur Zitadelle sein“, gestand sie.  
Er senkte langsam das Glas und hob beide Brauen.  
„Und was tust du dann hier?“  
„Den Teil hatten wir schon, oder?“  
„Das war keine Antwort“, erwiderte er.  
„Ich habe keine.“  
„Was? Du kannst mir nicht Mal einen Tipp geben? Du tauchst hier auf und erwartest, dass ich dir erzähle, was ich mache und gibst selbst nichts von dir Preis? So läuft das in unserem Geschäft nicht, das weißt du genau“, entgegnete der Agent.  
Er klang zunehmend aufgebracht. Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Andererseits war keine ihrer vorher durchgegangen Begegnungen wirklich realistisch gewesen.  
„Ich habe keine Antwort. Ich habe einen Auftrag in diesem System abgeschlossen. Ich habe SKORPIO gesagt, dass sie nach dir Ausschau halten soll und sie hat mich informiert, dass du hier gesehen wurdest. Das ist alles“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Agent blinzelte, dann legte er den Kopf leicht schief. Sie musste sich Mühe geben, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Das war neu. Sie hatte mit Zhorrid und anderen Sith ihre Probleme, wenn sie diese ansah, aber eher, weil sie dabei stets kalkulieren musste, wie viel Blickkontakt gut war, um Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Ihrer Erfahrung nach durfte es bei Sith – mit Ausnahme von Darth Marr und Lana – nicht zu viel werden, weil man dann von ihnen geschockt wurde.  
Theron würde sie sicher nicht unter Strom setzen – selbst wenn er machtsensitiv wäre. Es war eher, dass sie fürchtete, dass er weiterbohrte. Oder aufstand und ging. Beide Szenarien hielt sie für mehr als wahrscheinlich.  
„Wer ist SKORPIO?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Eine künstliche Intelligenz, die auf Belsavis zum Schutz einiger besonderer Wesen eingesetzt worden war. Ihr Bewusstsein hat sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte entwickelt“, antwortete sie.  
„Du warst auf Belsavis?“  
Die Agentin wiegte leicht den Kopf und begann, ihre Begegnung mit SKORPIO zu schildern. Sie ließ ihre Vergangenheit mit Ardun Kothe aus und begann gleich dabei, dass sich bei einer Operation ein Verräter eingeschlichen hatte, den sie daraufhin verfolgt hatten. Sie erzählte ihm von Hunter, dem Sternenkomplott, vom Alten Mann auf Tatooine, Corellia und schließlich der Station, auf der sich der Schwarze Kodex befunden hatte. Erneut ließ sie Kothe außen vor, aber das war auch das Einzige, was sie ihm verschwieg.  
Es war einen Drink später, als sie damit fertig war. Theron hatte Fragen eingeworfen, wenn sie sich einem möglichen Ende genähert hatte. Dadurch war ihre Schilderung länger ausgefallen, als sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte, doch der Agent schien ihr aufmerksam zugehört zu haben.  
„Wow. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass die Revaniter nicht die erste Verschwörung waren, die du mit aufdeckst... Aber dieses Sternenkomplott hört sich an, als hätte Revan auch gerne bei ihnen mitgemischt“, meinte er, als sie schließlich geendet hatte.  
„Und du hast diesen Kodex wirklich zerstört?“, hakte er nach.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hob leicht die geöffneten Hände.  
„Das war eine Menge Wissen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es bei mir in den richtigen Händen gewesen wäre, noch bei irgendwem, den ich damals kannte“, erwiderte sie.  
„Und heute wär das anders?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie betrachtete ihn und hob noch einmal leicht die Schultern.  
„Ich... hatte eine Freundin beim Geheimdienst, die sich sehr gut mit Analysen auskannte. Wenn sie ihre Konditionierung mittlerweile los ist, wäre sie jemand, dem ich solche Informationen anvertrauen würde“, sagte sie schließlich.  
Die Agentin vermisste Shara ein wenig. Dabei neigte die Ziffer sonst nicht zu Sentimentalitäten, aber die ehemalige Wächter 2 war jemand, der ihr zumindest ein Stück weit wichtig geworden war. Ähnlich wie Kaliyo. Und scheinbar der Mann ihr gegenüber, obwohl sie viel kürzer zusammengearbeitet hatten.  
„Mmh...“, machte Theron schließlich, lehnte sich zurück und schien sie erneut zu mustern.  
„Entweder du bist sehr gut, oder du hast wirklich nicht einmal gelogen“, meinte er schließlich.  
„Vielleicht habe ich ja was ausgelassen“, erwiderte sie und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.  
Der Agent lehnte sich wieder nach vorne. Er erwiderte die Geste nicht, aber wenigstens wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so angespannt wie zu Beginn ihres Gesprächs.  
„Davon gehe ich sogar ganz fest aus. Warum hast du mir das erzählt?“  
Sie blinzelte.  
„Du hast nach SKORPIO und Belsavis gefragt.“  
„Eigentlich habe ich gefragt, was du hier tust. Du hast mich gesucht. Und langsam glaube ich, dass es nicht in Lanas Auftrag war.“  
„Du weißt, dass sie dich sehr gut ohne meine Hilfe kontaktieren kann.“  
„Was dann? Wir beide wissen, dass du nicht aus Sentimentalität hier bist“, erwiderte er.  
Seine Stimme bewegte sich in Nuancen zwischen angriffslustig, vorwurfsvoll und anklagend.  
Zu spät bemerkte die Agentin, dass sie zur Seite gesehen hatte, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. Sie sah auf die Tischplatte, als könne sie dort eine Antwort finden oder wenigstens eine Lüge, mit der sie diese Reaktion erklären konnte.  
„Überlegst du dir, welche Karte du als nächstes spielst?“, wollte Theron wissen.  
Seine Erwiderung traf sie unvorbereitet. Merhana hob den Blick und musterte ihn.  
„War der letzte Drink zu viel?“, entgegnete sie.  
„Du wickelst mich ein. Ich kenne diese Taktik. Erzähle solange Wahrheiten, bis dein Zug kommt“, erwiderte er.  
Sie blinzelte. Natürlich. Es hatte Situationen gegeben, in denen sie genau diese Technik angewendet hatte, aber gerade versuchte sie es nicht. Die Agentin merkte, dass sie unter seinen Anschuldigungen unsicher wurde. In solchen Situationen war Angriff die beste Verteidigung. Oder Flucht.  
„Entschuldige mich kurz. Ich gehe frische Luft schnappen und überlege mir eine neue Technik“, antwortete sie kalt und stand abrupt auf.  
Sie wandte sich um und verließ zügig die Cantina. Die Spionin erinnerte sich an ihre Ausbildung und bemühte sich, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit mit ihrem Abgang zu erregen. Als sie wie beiläufig den Blick über die Tische schweifen ließ, merkte sie, dass sie sich die Mühe hätte sparen können. Die Cantina war schon zu Beginn nicht sonderlich voll gewesen. Jetzt sah sie, dass nur noch eine Handvoll Tische besetzt waren.  
Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie endlich die Oberfläche betrat. Die Bar befand sich im Keller eines größeren Gebäudes. Der Rest davon wirkte wie eine Werkshalle. Genau konnte sie es nicht sagen, aber es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich, was sich darüber befand.  
Therons Worte hatten sie mehr getroffen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Wenigstens das konnte sie sich selbst gegenüber zugeben. Ihr Blick wanderte die Straße entlang. Bis zum Raumhafen waren es vielleicht zwanzig Minuten. Sie konnte dieses gescheiterte Experiment genauso gut abbrechen.  
Die Agentin setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Was erwartete er? Dass sie ihm ihr Innerstes offenbarte? Sie versuchte, um ihre Gefühle einen möglichst großen Bogen zu machen. Gefühle machten die Arbeit schwierig. Sie konnten die Instinkte trüben und hatten in einem Geheimdienst nichts verloren.  
Und doch war sie hier. Sie wollte hier sein.  
Langsam keimte eine Erkenntnis am Rande ihres Bewusstseins auf. Er hatte nicht Unrecht gehabt. Sie hatte ihn eingewickelt, aber nicht, um an Informationen zu gelangen, sondern um keine Preis zu geben. Nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber. Unwillkürlich musste sie an die Jedi-Großmeisterin denken. Sie verhielt sich ihrem eigenen Sohn gegenüber genau so: keine Nähe zulassen, nichts eingestehen.  
Die Agentin schüttelte Kopf, um ihre Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie war nicht Satele. Aber sie war dennoch kurz davor, ihn ebenso im Stich zu lassen wie alle anderen. Genau genommen wäre genau das auch ihr Job oder wenigstens, so viele Informationen von ihm zu erlangen, wie möglich. Sie würde keins von beidem tun. Die Spionin drehte um und begann, den Weg wieder zurückzugehen.  
Sie war schon länger der Ansicht, dass sie dem Imperium nichts schuldete. Als dank für die Rettung der alten Ordnung hatten die Sith sie mit einer mentalen Konditionierung an die Leine nehmen wollen. Die Spionin hatte die Programmierung mit viel Mühe brechen können und seitdem war sie nur sich selbst verpflichtet. Und vielleicht schuldete sie Theron noch einen Rest Ehrlichkeit, wenn sie daran zurück dachte, wie schwer es ihm auf Yavin 4 gefallen war, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Arbeit machen lassen und jetzt war sie ihm gegenüber nicht einmal so ehrlich, zuzugeben, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte.  
Die Frage war nur, wie sie ihn nach ihrem Abgang dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu glaube. Sie hatte mittlerweile den Eingang der Cantina erreicht, ging aber nicht hinein. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich etwas außerhalb des Lichtkegels an eine Außenwand und dachte nach, während sie gleichzeitig die Gegend sondierte. Die Stadt war groß genug für ein paar Gangs und sie wollte nicht den Anschein eines leichten Opfers erwecken. Zumal sie Theron nicht verpassen wollte. Falls sie das nicht schon getan hatte.  
Die Ziffer überlegte, wieder in die Cantina zu gehen, doch sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollte, dass er ihr glaubte, dass sie ihn nicht versuchte auszuhorchen. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als sie Schritte zu ihrer Linken hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah den Agenten auf sich zukommen.  
„Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob du den Mond bereits verlassen hast“, sagte er, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
„Ich bin ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, bis mir aufgefallen ist, dass es das Gegenteil von dem ist, weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich weiß, es ist gegen meine Vorschriften, aber wenn ich kann, will ich dir helfen. Du sahst schlecht auf Ziost aus und das nicht nur, weil du dein Schiff überladen hattest. Genaugenommen siehst du immer noch nicht viel besser aus. Ich… habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, antwortete sie.  
Den letzten Teil hatte sie nur zögerlich geäußert. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, aber es war die Wahrheit, wenn sie sich nicht gerade wieder in sich selbst täuschte.  
Der Agent verschränkte die Arme und für ein paar Sekunden mied er ihren Blick, bis er antwortete: „Nach Ausschluss aller anderen Möglichkeiten blieb nur noch diese übrig, auch wenn ich es für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Außerdem wird Einwickeln ja auch verwendet, um von Tatsachen abzulenken.“  
Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Gesicht etwas entspannte, als sich etwas wie der Ansatz eines Lächelns darauf ausbreitete: „Doch einer der besseren SID-Agenten.“  
„Nicht gut genug“, entgegnete er.  
Sie machte einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu und breitete die Hände vor sich aus. „Theron, was auch immer sie dir vorwerfen – sie irren sich. Du hast deine Jedi zurückgebracht.“  
„Jene, die überlebt haben“, warf er ein.  
Sie wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.  
„Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hast du den wahren Feind erkannt. Wir sind nur Spielfiguren, weil unsere Oberen glauben, dass es klug sei, sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen. Vitiate ist da draußen und gefährdet uns alle.“  
Er musterte sie. Die Spionin hörte Schritte und ein Gespräch unter Betrunkenen, doch sie entfernten sich von den Beiden.  
„Schon verrückt. Eine Agentin des Imperiums sagt mir, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Du weißt, dass wir nicht so zueinander stehen sollten.“  
Die Spionin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich halb ab. Einen Moment lang musterte sie die dunkle Straße, ehe sie erwiderte: „Es war schon nicht besonders klug von mir, mich auf Rishi für dich zu interessieren.“  
Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie anfügte: „Aber ich bereue es nicht.“  
Erst dann sah sie wieder zu ihm zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.  
„Ja – aus beruflicher Perspektive einer unserer unvernünftigeren Züge. Aber weißt du was? Ich bin gerade nicht im Dienst. Und ich glaube, ich kann heute Nacht noch mehr Unvernunft vertragen“, sagte er.  
Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Die Ironie dieser Situation war ihr mehr als bewusst, dennoch fragte sie: „Zu dir oder zu mir?“  
Der Agent lachte kurz auf. Nicht sonderlich amüsiert, aber es war ein Anfang.  
„Zu mir. Nachher entführst du mich noch – das wäre mehr als peinlich“, entgegnete er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht ganz verwinden. Er drehte sich nach rechts und sie schloss sich ihm an, als er begann, die Straße hinabzugehen.  
„Auf die Idee bin ich bisher gar nicht gekommen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du sie auch weiterhin nicht nutzt.“  
Die Agentin lächelte leicht.  
„Du gefällst mir als freier Mann wesentlich besser, keine Sorge.“  
Sie bemerkte, wie er sie von der Seite ansah, erwiderte seinen Blick aber nicht.  
„Wollen wir hoffen, dass das so bleibt“, meinte er.  
„Komm schon. Du solltest dich dringend ein wenig entspannen“, entgegnete sie und schlug leicht mit ihrem Handrücken gegen seinen Oberarm.  
„Was? Gehen wir nicht deswegen zu mir?“, erwiderte er und zumindest zupfte der Ansatz eines Lächelns an seinem Mundwinkel.  
„Bild dir nicht zu viel ein, Agent Shan“, sagte sie und versuchte, entmutigend zu klingen, verschränkte aber gleichzeitig ihre Finger mit seinen. Ihr waren Vitiate, Republik und Imperium für den Moment egal. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob Theron sich so gut anfühlte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Mehr als einmal war sie in Gedanken durchgegangen, wie es wäre, wenn sie miteiander schlafen würden. Dass sie jetzt – entgegen ihres Auftrages und einer gehörigen Portion Vernunft – mit ihm auf dem Weg war, genau das zu tun, versetzte sie tatsächlich in gute Laune.  
Theron sah auf ihre Hände hinab.  
„Wir sind wirklich verrückt.“  
„Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend die Arbeit Mal vergessen? Schieben wir beiseite, dass wir versuchen sollten, den anderen reinzulegen, zu entführen... was auch immer unsere Arbeitgeber wollen würden. Wir sind einfach zwei Leute, die sich in einer Bar getroffen haben und den jeweils anderen ganz sympathisch fanden“, schlug sie vor und schaute ihn von der Seite an.  
Theron erwiderte kurz den Blick, ehe er in einen Hauseinang abbog und ihre Hand losließ. Das Gebäude verfügte über mehrere Stockwerke und sah nach der Art anonymisierter Unterkunft aus, die sie selbst auf Einsätzen auch aufsuchte, wenn sie under cover unterwegs war.  
Er holte eine Codekarte hervor und öffnete die Eingangstür. In der Halle dahinter befand sich ein verwaister Thresen. Mit Ausnahme der Notbeleuchtung war es dunkel – ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass hier niemand mehr arbeitete. Sie durchquerten den Raum, dann stiegen sie in einen Lift ein. Der Agent drückte auf einen Knopf und kurz darauf spürte die Spionin, wie die Kabine sich bewegte. Da er schwieg, tat sie es ihm gleich, bis sie wieder ausstiegen und schließlich sein Zimmer erreichten.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Und du glaubst, das könnten wir? Einfach so tun, als hätten wir nicht gemeinsam die Revaniter gejagt, Revan aufgehalten und zumindest versucht, Vitiates Aufstieg zu verhindern?“, wollte er von ihr wissen.  
Die Agentin holte tief Luft und stieß sie ungenutzt wieder aus, während sie den Kopf schüttelte und zur Seite sah. Was machte sie sich vor? Wahrscheinlich würden sie einfach noch einen Drink zusammen nehmen und dann würde sie zu ihrem Raumschiff zurückkehren. Immerhin wusste sie, dass er am Leben war und ihm zumindest etwas an ihr lag.  
„Weißt du was? Ich gebe es auf. Es ist hoffnungslos mit...“, begann sie, brach aber ab, als sie ihm plötzlich in die Augen blickte. Theron hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt, seine Hände an ihr Gesicht gelegt und leicht ihr Kinn angehoben, so dass sie einander ansahen.  
Dann küsste er sie.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, rollte sie sich auf den Rücken. Sie nahm ein paar Atemzüge und versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu werden. Merhana wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie angefangen hatten, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Irgendwie war das alles ziemlich überstürzt gewesen. Und trotzdem alles andere als kurz.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass der Abend diese Wendung nimmt“, sagte sie schließlich und sah zur Seite.  
Theron lag neben ihr und wandte ihr ebenfalls sein Gesicht zu.  
„Nicht? Ich habe damit gerechnet, seit du dich an meinen Tisch gesetzt hast“, erwiderte er.  
Seine Züge wirkten ernst, auch wenn sie glaubte, Müdigkeit darin zu erkennen.  
„Wirklich? Mmh... da ist aber jemand von sich überzeugt“, meinte sie, stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.  
Sie küsste ihn kurz.  
„Trotzdem – gut gemacht“, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, was er nur schwach erwiderte. Aber wenigstens einen Lidschlag lang wirkten seine Züge nicht komplett von Sorge überschattet.  
„Ich geh mich frisch machen. Ich hasse es, verschwitzt einzuschlafen“, sagte sie.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, gab Theron zurück.  
„Ich zwinge mich heute zu gar nichts mehr“, meinte sie, ehe sie aufstand.  
Sie sammelte ihre Kleidung zusammen und warf alles, mit Ausnahme ihrer Unterwäsche auf einen Stuhl. Dann ging sie in das kleine Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sie musste ein wenig grinsen. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie sich nie vorgestellt, mit Theron zu schlafen, aber es tatsächlich zu tun, war etwas anderes. Und es hatte sich durchaus gut angefühlt. Ob nur seiner Erfahrung oder auch Ausbildung geschuldet – er wusste, was er tat.  
Ihr Lächeln verebbte allmählich, als sie daran dachte, dass er auch jetzt kaum entspannt wirkte. Sie hatte selbst einiges an Technik zu bieten gehabt und glaubte nicht, dass es daran lag, dass der Sex ihm nicht gut genug gewesen war. Theron war ein Mann der Republik – wahrscheinlich so, wie sie früher zum Imperium gehört hatte. Wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzte, war er seinem System treu ergeben – einem System, dem er gerade nicht dienen durfte und trotzdem versuchte er genau das.  
Sie selbst war dem Imperium nach außen hin treu geblieben, weil es ihr auf der anderen Seite nicht wesentlich besser erschien und sie in ihrer jetzigen Position einige Vorzüge genoss. Zu denen zwar leider nicht Theron zählte, aber scheinbar war es nicht unmöglich, sich gemeinsame Zeit zu stehlen...  
Merhana trat aus der Dusche und zog ihre Unterwäsche wieder an, dann warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel.  
Wem machte sie etwas vor? Sich Zeit stehlen? Sie konnte nicht mit Theron zusammensein, nicht wirklich. Selbst, wenn sie Kothe Angebot angenommen hätte und für die Republik arbeiten würde – sie würde dennoch auf unbestimmte Zeit genau dort bleiben, wo sie war.  
Theron hatte ohnehin schon genug Schwierigkeiten, ohne, dass er mit einer imperialen Spionin eine aussichtslose Beziehung führte. Und wo kam überhaupt dieser Gedanke her? Es sollte doch nur ein wenig Spaß sein...  
'Weil du für ihn Regeln missachtest und Umwege machst. Das tust du sonst für niemanden', antwortete ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren.  
Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete die Badtür. Mit einem leisen Zischen schob sich das Metall zur Seite. Sie verließ den kleinen Raum. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Bett, halb fürchtend, dass sie dem wachen Blick des Agenten begegnen würde, doch Theron wirkte, als wäre er eingeschlafen. Sogar im Schlaf schien der angespannte Ausdruck sein Gesicht nicht wirklich zu verlassen.  
Merhana näherte sich leise dem Bett. Theron hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und zugedeckt. Seine Haare waren etwas zerzaust, seine Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt. Er wirkte verloren und sie beschleunigte kurz ihre Schritte, um rascher bei ihm zu sein. Doch als sie sich auf die Bettkante niederließ, hielt sie inne.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn Lana hiervon erfuhr? Oder Darth Marr? Oder schlimmer noch – irgendein anderer Sith oder Imperialer? Sie war mit dem Feind ins Bett gegangen. Und auch wenn sie es keine Sekunde lang bereute, wollte sie ihn nicht gefährden. Man würde nicht sie angreifen. Man würde versuchen, ihn gegen sie zu verwenden. Gefangennehmen oder ihm nachstellen. Seine Schwachstellen suchen. Weil er scheinbar ihre Schwachstelle war.  
Es kostete die Agentin einen Großteil ihrer Willensstärke, den Blick von dem Schlafenden abzuwenden. Sie stand, so leise es ihr möglich war, auf und zog sich komplett an. Erst als sie in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte, versuchte sie, noch einmal zum Bett zu schauen, doch sie konnte sich vorher davon abhalten. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Datapad hängen, über dem Theron in der Cantina gebrütet hatte. Sie ging zu dem kleinen Gerät und nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand.  
Bei der ersten Berührung des Bildschirms erschien ein Codefeld.  
Natürlich. Sie gab eine Folge von Zeichen ein und drückte die Eingabetaste. Der Code war falsch, doch das war ihr bereits beim Tippen klar gewesen. Sie legte das Datapad wieder hin, dann drehte sie sich zur Tür um und verließ das Zimmer.


	2. Auftakt: Theron - Recherchen

Als Theron Shan aufwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, ehe er sich vollständig an die Ereignisse des vergangen Abends erinnerte und wieder wusste, wo er war. Und vor allen Dingen, wer bei ihm war.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und streckte in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers einen Arm auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes aus. Doch dort lag niemand und die Matratze war kalt. Er setzte sich auf.  
„Merhana?“, fragte er wider besseren Wissens.  
Keine Antwort. Er horchte in die Stille hinein, doch da war nichts. Er war alleine.  
Er hatte das Datapad auf dem Tisch neben dem Eingang liegen gelassen. Der Agent stieß unwillig die Luft aus. Er war auf einen der ältesten Tricks des Universums hereingefallen, wenn es darum ging, Informationen zu beschaffen. Er hatte nur zu gut die Stimme seiner Ausbilderin aus der Grundausbildung im Ohr: „ _Egal wie aufrichtig, reumütig, verletzlich oder atemberaubend sie wirken: Traut niemals einem Imperialen._ “  
Wenigstens konnte er das Gerät orten. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde die Agentin vielleicht noch nicht seine Verschlüsselungen geknackt haben. Theron schaltete das Licht an und stand auf. Er griff sich seine Shorts und zog sie rasch über, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und betrat den Vorraum. Und blieb stehen. Sein Datapad lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, ob er es so hingelegt hatte, dafür war er zu abgelenkt gewesen. Der Agent trat vorsichtig an den Tisch heran und nahm das Gerät in die Hand. Als das Display aufleuchtete, war es immer noch gesperrt. Er gab den Code ein und überprüfte, ob jemand Anderes sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich etwas eingegeben. Aber scheinbar hatte die Imperiale nach einem Versuch aufgegeben. Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Theron ließ sich die Kombination ausgeben, die sie ausprobiert hatte. Es waren mehrere Zeichen, doch es war kein Passwort. Es sei denn, sie verwendete abgesichterte Holofrequenzen als Kennwort.  
Er durchforstete sein Datapad und überprüfte die weiteren Verschlüsselungen, doch sie schienen unangetastet. Der Agent legte das Gerät wieder ab und sah sich nach seinem Shirt um. Während er sich langsam wieder anzog, kreisten seine Gedanken um die imperiale Agentin. Was bezweckte Merhana damit? War das Ganze eine Farce gewesen, um ihm eine Frequenz zukommen zu lassen? Dafür hätte es doch sicherlich andere Wege gegeben, die weniger aufwendig gewesen wären. Vorausgesetzt, sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und für ihn tatsächlich einen Umweg in Kauf genommen.  
Oder war sie doch von Lana auf ihn angesetzt worden? Und sie hatte die Möglichkeit genutzt, um ihm unauffällig einen sicheren Kontaktkanal zukommen zu lassen?  
Dann wäre da noch die Variante, dass sie einfach mit ihm hatte schlafen wollen. Aber er machte sich nichts vor – er sah gut aus und er war nicht unerfahren, was Sex anging, aber die Top-Spionin des Imperiums würde keinen Umweg machen, nur um ein paar körperliche Gelüste zu befriedigen. Zumindest nicht die Merhana, die er kannte.  
Wenn er sie denn kannte. War Merhana überhaupt ihr Name?  
Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging er zurück zu dem Tisch und begann mit seiner Recherche. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er die Traueranzeige von Moff Belland über den Verlust seiner Tochter Merhana gefunden hatte. Danach wurde es etwas schwieriger, weil von der Familie des Moffs kaum Bilder existierten, doch schließlich wurde Theron fündig. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt, stand neben Moff Belland, gerade als dieser befördert worden war. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen – genau wie die Agentin. Und ihr Gesicht erinnerte ihn an Merhana. Hatte sie ihn in diesem einen Punkt nicht belogen?  
Und in welchen Punkten hatte sie gelogen? Hatte sie überhaupt gelogen? Der Agent lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und starrte auf die Wand.  
Wie auch immer er es drehte und wendete – in genau diesem Moment war Merhana nicht hier und egal wie sie zu ihm stand, sie war zum Imperium zurückgekehrt. Die eigentliche Frage war, wie sehr konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihm half, wenn er sie darum bitten würde? Er hatte seine Vorbehalte Imperialen gegenüber damals auf Manaan für Lana begraben, nur um von ihr unfreiwillig an die Revaniter ausgeliefert zu werden. War die Agentin anders? Ihm fiel ein, dass sie nach Ziost Holofrequenzen mit Renan Orennon ausgetauscht hatte. Das wiederum sprach dafür, dass sie für weitere gemeinsame Missionen offen war, so es denn gegen den Imperator ging…  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er würde es jetzt nicht herausfinden. Außerdem hatte er Dringenderes zu erledigen. Er wollte herausfinden, wohin Vitiate verschwunden war. Und sobald er das wusste, wie man jemanden aufhalten konnte, der scheinbar keinen eigenen Körper benötigte.


	3. Auftakt: Im Hyperraum - Nachricht

Der Hyperraum schien seine hellen Schlieren bis ins Unendliche um ihr Schiff zu ziehen. Dabei waren sie selbst es, die sich bewegten, nicht die Sonnen, Sterne, Planeten und Monde, an denen sie vorbei flogen. Die Agentin mochte die Zeit vor einer Mission nicht. Kaliyo war an der Waffenbank beschäftigt. Die Ziffer hatte ihre eigene Ausrüstung bereits überprüft. Sie saß über einem Datapad und scrollte die Informationen durch, die sie bei dem letzten Auftrag erlangt hatte. Doch sie wurde nicht schlau daraus. Vielleicht konnte einer ihrer Kontakte ihr helfen. Sie sollte Lokin kontaktieren, doch als sie eine leere Holonachricht geöffnet hatte, schwebten ihre Finger über dem Datapad. Sie hatte Orennon vor ein paar Tagen nach einer Holofrequenz von Theron gefragt. Die Ereignisse auf Ellos lagen mittlerweile ein paar Wochen zurück und sie hatte noch nichts von dem republikanischen Agenten gehört. Was sie ihm, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, nicht ganz verdenken konnte. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie die Antwort des Kommandanten erhalten:

> Absender: Renan Orennon  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Re: Anfrage
> 
> Ich habe Euch die entsprechende Frequenz beigefügt. Geht bedacht damit um.  
>  Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Marrs Kreuzer. Es scheint Neuigkeiten von Vitiate zu geben. Ich hoffe, ich sehe Euch dort.
> 
> R. Orennon

Seine Nachricht war genau so, wie sie es von dem Major erwartet hatte: Knapp, aber dennoch mit den wichtigsten Informationen versehen. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass er eine Warnung aussprach. ‚Geht bedacht damit um.‘ Erwartete er, dass sie versuchen würde, Theron in eine Falle zu locken?  
Eigentlich hatte sie seine Frequenz nur für alle Fälle haben wollen. Falls sich etwas Näheres in Bezug auf Vitiate ergab, wollte sie die Möglichkeit haben, den SID-Agenten rasch zu kontaktieren. Zumindest hatte sie sich das eingeredet, doch jetzt, wo sie seine Frequenz hatte, war sie versucht, ihm ohne triftigen Grund zu schreiben.  
Sicher, es gab Neuigkeiten von Vitiate, aber noch nichts Konkretes. Zudem sollte ihn Orennon eigentlich auf dem Laufenden halten. Nichtsdestotrotz könnte sie diese Informationen mit ihm teilen. Nur zur Sicherheit.  
Merhana gab sich einen Ruck und tippte Therons Frequenz ein, ehe sie begann, eine Nachricht zu schreiben:

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Theron Shan  
>  Betreff: Verpasster Abschied
> 
> Es war nicht fair von mir, einfach zu verschwinden, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte keinen von uns in Gefahr bringen und dein Leben ist schon ohne meine Einmischung chaotisch genug. Solltest du jemals meine Hilfe brauchen, melde dich. Ich bin dir noch einen Gefallen schuldig.  
>  Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit Ennra und einem alten Bekannten. Sicherlich hat sie dir davon erzählt. Es scheint Neuigkeiten über den Sith zu geben, der uns vor ein paar Monaten entwischt ist. Noch gibt es nichts Konkretes.  
>  Pass auf dich auf. Es wäre nicht nur der SID, der einen guten Mann verliert.
> 
> E.

Die Agentin ging davon aus, dass Theron in der Lage war, zu erkennen, dass „Ennra“ ein Anagramm für „Renan“ war. Sie las noch einmal ihre Nachricht. Das klang sentimental. Konnte sie sich so etwas leisten? Sie war auf dem Weg zu Marr – um zu erfahren, was mit Vitiate war. Der Teil war also nicht unwichtig. Doch das Andere? Sie wollte ihm nicht schaden, das wusste sie bereits seit Rishi. Es war also angebracht, zu sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen beiden mehr darin sah – was sollte schon passieren? Sie waren in unterschiedlichen Systemen verankert und Theron hatte einmal mehr sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht für das Imperium arbeiten würde. Wenigstens kannte sie mit ihm jemanden in der Republik, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte, den Konflikt ihrer beiden Systeme ein wenig zu entschärfen. Genau genomen sogar zwei SID-Agenten, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass Theron ihr wichtiger war als Kothe. Aber dafür war kein Platz.  
Doch eine Zusammenarbeit nur wegen ein paar Gefühlen abzulehnen war genau so töricht, wie sie nur deshalb einzugehen.  
„Du siehst heute ja besonders grüblerisch aus“, sagte die Stimme der Rattataki hinter ihr.  
Die Agentin drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Nur ein Kontakt“, sagte sie und drückte, ohne noch einmal auf das Datapad zu sehen, auf 'Senden'.  
Dann deaktivierte sie das Display.  
„Muss eine harte Nuss sein, wenn du dich so in deine Arbeit vertiefst. Ich habe gefragt, ob ich mir deine Waffe auch ansehen soll“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Die Ziffer blinzelte. Derart abgelenkt hatte sie nicht sein wollen.  
„Nein, danke. Ich habe sie schon gleich nach dem Abflug fertiggemacht“, entgegnete sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Die Söldnerin zeigte ein halbes Grinsen.  
„Pflichtbewusst und gut organisiert, wie immer. Wir sind gleich da“, erwiderte sie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erstmal einen herzlichen Dank an Zalt und meine zwei Gäste für die Kudos. Freut mich, dass Euch schon das erste Kapitel gefallen hat :)
> 
> Heute Mal zwei Kapitel. Sie sind beide ganz schön kurz geworden, aber ich wollte gerne Therons Aufwachen festhalten. Alles in allem benimmt sich die Agentin nicht gerade durchschaubar (ich wollte sie nicht weglaufen lassen - ehrlich). In den nächsten Kapiteln gibt es wieder ein bisschen mehr Action, soll ja keine reine Romanze werden. Mit der Formatierung der Nachrichten bin ich nicht ganz glücklich, aber ich wollte sie hervorheben. Mich stört diese Leerzeile über der Nachricht von Orennon - aber sie ließ sich nicht rausnehmen...  
> Falls einer von Euch eine Idee hat, wie man die Darstellungen von Nachrichten schöner lösen kann: Immer her damit, ich bin für Vorschläge dankbar :)


	4. Angriff von Zakuul - Ein Sith-Lord, ein Soldat und eine Agentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: Spoiler für Teile von Kapitel 1 von Knights of the fallen Empire.

Die Agentin verließ ihr Schiff.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu lange dauert. Sorg dafür, dass wir einen vollen Tank haben“, wandte sie sich an Kaliyo, die sie begleitete.  
„Mach ich. Gratis-Treibstoff ist immer noch der beste. Und ich schau noch in der Waffenkammer vorbei. Vielleicht haben sie ja was Nettes zum Spielen“, erwiderte die Rattataki und grinste leicht.  
Dann bog sie ab, während die Spionin auf eine Offizierin zusteuerte. Sie ging sowohl an Imperialen als auch Republikanischen Soldaten vorbei, was sie ein wenig wunderte.  
„Commander“, begrüßte diese sie  
„Captain“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Darth Marr erwartet Euch auf der Brücke. Ich nehme an, Ihr kennt den Weg noch?“, wollte ihr Gegenüber wissen.  
Die Ziffer nickte.  
„Wie kommen die Truppen miteinander klar?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Nur ein paar kleine Handgreiflichkeiten, das ist alles. Darth Marr hat uns genaue Anweisungen gegeben – merkwürdig oder nicht, wir werden uns daran halten. Uns allen ist die Bedeutung dieser Mission bewusst. Wir wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht“, antwortete die Offizierin.  
Dann nahm sie Haltung an und sagte: „Willkommen an Bord.“  
„Danke“, die Agentin neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Brücke machte. Sie kam an einer weiteren Luftschleuse vorbei und blieb stehen, als sie die Rüstung des Chaostrupps erkannte. Der Cathar, der sie trug, sprach gerade mit einem Imperialen, drehte sich aber um, als der Mann vor ihm ebenfalls in ihre Richtung sah.  
„Ah. Sehen wir uns also doch wieder“, begrüßte Jorgan sie.  
„Nicht so viel Herzlichkeit, ich weiß, dass Ihr an mich gedacht habt“, erwiderte sie und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.  
Der Scharfschütze verschränkte die Arme.  
„Stimmt. Ich will schließlich genug Zeit haben, um Deckung zu suchen, nachdem Ihr Euren Warnschuss abgegeben habt“, entgegnete er ungerührt.  
Sie lachte leise.  
„Nicht schlecht. Wo ist Orennon?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Der Cathar deutete mit dem Kopf in den Gang, aus dem sie selbst gekommen war.  
„Müsst ihn gerade verpasst haben. Darth Marr hat uns eingeladen“, antwortete er.  
„Gut. Ich könnte mir schlechtere Gesellschaft für eine Jagd auf Vitiate vorstellen“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Soldat kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Tatsächlich?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr glaubt ohnehin was Ihr wollt. Wir sehen uns später“, sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort.  
Sie hörte die Truppen, an denen sie vorbeiging, untereinander murmeln.  
„Noch eine Republikanerin?“  
„Nein, zu uns gehört sie nicht“, antwortete jemand.  
„Sicher? Ich sehe keine Abzeichen – aber auch kein Lichtschwert“, sagte eine andere.  
Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie stehengeblieben, hätte sich umgedreht und ihnen erklärt, dass sie niemand war. Doch sie wollte den Sith und den Kommandanten nicht warten lassen. Also beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.

Als sie die Brücke betrat, sah sie die mittlerweile vertraute Gestalt des Kommandanten des Chaostrupps neben Darth Marr stehen. Sie schloss zu den beiden auf. Orennon wandte ihr den Kopf zu und nickte: „Schön, Euch wiederzusehen.“  
„Gleichfalls“, sie erwiderte die Geste, dann sah sie zu dem Ratsmitglied.  
„Ich habe Eure Nachricht erhalten. Habt Ihr ihn wirklich gefunden?“, wollte die Agentin an den Sith gewandt wissen.  
„Ich kann ihn sogar von hier aus spüren. Wir kommen ihm jeden Augenblick näher. Unser ehemaliger Imperator ist dort draußen“, antwortete Marr.  
Etwas wie Endgültigkeit schien in der verzerrten Stimme des Darth mitzuschwingen.  
„Wissen wir, warum er hier ist? Ich habe in den Karten meines Schiffes kaum etwas über diesen Bereich gefunden“, räumte sie ein und sah zwischen ihm und Orennon hin und her.  
„Es gibt Gerüchte von vielen Zivilisationen in dieser Gegend, aber kürzlich wurden unsere Außenposten in der Nähe ohne eine Vorwarnung zerstört. Die Schuldigen wurden nie gefasst“, entgegnete das Ratsmitglied.  
„Das selbe ist mit unseren Außenposten passiert. Darth Marr hat mir versichert, dass es nicht Eure Leute waren. Und da wir nicht Eure Posten angegriffen haben, bleibt wohl nur Vitiate“, fügte der Soldat an.  
Die Agentin hoffte, dass er Recht hatte. Einen weiteren Feind konnten sie sich nicht leisten.  
„Ja. Aber warum ist er hierher gereist? Warum hat er jedes lebende Wesen auf Ziost verschlungen, um dann in die Tiefen des Wilden Raums zu fliehen?“, Marr schien mehr zu sich als zu den anderen beiden gesprochen zu haben.  
Dennoch antwortete die Ziffer: „Weder auf Yavin 4, noch auf Ziost klang er, als würde er irgendwen oder irgendetwas fürchten. Kann es sein, dass er nur mit uns spielt?“  
„Wir werden es bald herausfinden. Wenn wir ihn finden, denke ich, dass ich den Rat der Sith überzeugen kann zu handeln. Aber was ist mit der Republik?“, der Sith wandte seine Maske dem Soldaten zu.  
„Saresh wird den Krieg gegen das Imperium niemals aufgeben. Ich habe noch ein paar Kontakte außerhalb des Regierungsapparates, einige haben mir die Truppen hier zur Verfügung gestellt. Aber davon abgesehen – sind wir auf uns gestellt“, antwortete dieser und ließ den Blick durch das Fenster vor ihnen gleiten.  
„Das dachte ich mir“, entgegnete der Sith und tat es ihm gleich.  
Keinen Augenblick später meldete sich einer der Offiziere zu Wort: „Mein Lord, ein Kontakt, fünfzehn Klicks von hier. Klein... keine Lebensform... vielleicht eine Sonde?“  
Ein paar Lidschläge später sauste etwas außen an der Scheibe vorbei und die Agentin zuckte zusammen.  
„Das war nah“, hörte sie Orennon neben sich murmeln.  
Sie tauschte einen Blick mit ihm, während eine weitere Imperiale sagte: „Die Werte stimmen mit denen der unbekannten Kraft überein, die Korriban angegriffen hat.“  
„Schilde hoch! Verfolgen und zerstören“, ordnete der Darth an.  
„Warum sollte jemand eine Sonde so weit hier draußen aussetzen? Eine Erkundung?“, fragte die Agentin.  
„Wohl eher eine Falle“, gab Orennon zu bedenken.  
„Das wird es auf jeden Fall sein, wenn wir sie entkommen lassen“, erwiderte das Ratsmitglied.  
Plötzlich tat sich in dem sonst friedlichen Bild der Sterne vor ihnen etwas. Schiffe tauchten aus dem Hyperraum auf. Erst zehn, dann zwanzig und bald über hundert.  
„Das sind nicht Eure, richtig?“, wollte der Soldat wissen.  
Die Ziffer schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr Blick wie gebannt auf den Schiffen hing. Sie waren in einer Art Formation aufgetaucht. Es wirkte, als hätte man ihre Rümpfe auf ein Brett gesteckt, so dass alle sich einheitlich in Reihen und Rechtecken zueinander befanden.  
„Ausweichmanöver! Wende um 180 Grad!“, befahl der Sith seiner Crew.  
Im selben Augenblick hörte sie, wie mehrere Einschläge gegen den Rumpf donnerten. Aber sie hatte kein Laserfeuer gesehen.  
Die Agentin wirbelte herum.  
„Wir werden geentert! Alle Decks melden feindliche Truppen!“, rief ein anderer Offizier.  
„Wir kümmern uns darum. Bringt uns hier raus!“, wies der Soldat den Darth an.  
Dieser nickte leicht, dann wandte er sich seiner Besatzung zu: „Verdoppelt die Heckschilde! Leitet die Waffenenergie auf den Antrieb um!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erstmal vielen Dank an Gast Nr. 3 für die Kudos :) Es ist sehr motivierend, zu sehen, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird und Euch gefällt.
> 
> Zur Story: Orennon ist zurück :)  
> Während Revans Schatten war ich nicht immer sein Fan, aber er ist mir während des Schreibens ans Herz gewachsen. Seinen Namen habe ich etwas gekürzt: Der Spielecharakter, dem er nachempfunden ist, heißt „Orrennon“, aber irgendwie war mir beim Schreiben dann das zweite r zu viel.  
> Und ja, „wies der Soldat den Darth an.“ Ich wollte zeigen, dass Orennon sich nicht vor Marr fürchtet. Tatsächlich betrachtet er ihn höchstens als gleichranging. Hoffe, das kommt einigermaßen rüber.  
> Updates am Anfang der Woche stören Euch nicht, oder? Ich hab dann immer etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann. Das nimmt meinem Sonntagabend den „Oh, nein! Morgen ist Montag!“-Effekt ein wenig ;)


	5. Angriff von Zakuul - Geentert

Der Kommandant und die Agentin eilten auf den Ausgang der Brücke zu.  
„Ich übernehme Steuerbord, Ihr Backbord“, wies er sie an.  
„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich Euch widersprechen, weil ich kein Mitglied Eures Teams bin“, erwiderte sie und hielt an.  
Der Soldat musterte sie.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Aber wir machen es dieses Mal auf Eure Art“, räumte die Agentin ein.  
Sie nickten einander noch einmal zu, dann trennten sie sich.  
„Hey, das sieht nicht gut aus dort draußen“, hörte sie Kaliyo über Funk.  
„Ich weiß. Sieh zu, was du tun kannst.“  
„Was? Ich soll das da ganz alleine bewerkstelligen?“  
„Ich bin nicht schnell genug dort“, erwiderte die Spionin.  
„Die Sensoren erfassen nicht, wie viele es sind. Das wird lustig“, meinte die Rattataki und tatsächlich klang sie amüsiert. Dann endete der Kontakt.  
Die Agentin zog ihren Blaster und hörte nur wenige Schritte später Schüsse. In solchen Situationen bedauerte sie, mitunter nicht mehr Zeit in Kampfsimulationen in geschlossenen Räumen zu verwenden, aber dann würde sie ihre sechs Stunden Schlaf auch noch kürzen müssen. Auf ihrer Seite hatten sich ein paar Imperiale Soldaten hinter einer Ecke verschanzt.  
„Wie viele sind es?“, wollte sie von ihnen wissen, nachdem sie sich neben sie gekauert hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung, Ma'am. Es gab drei Einschläge im Gang, wir wissen nicht, wie viele in diesen Enterkapsel sind“, entgegnete der Soldat.  
Dann lehnte er sich vor und gab eine ungezielte Salve ab.  
„Was ist mit Sprengkörpern?“, wollte sie wissen, als er sich wieder an die Wand lehnte. Sie musste Rufen, um die Schussgeräusche zu übertönen.  
„Haben sie bis jetzt noch nicht benutzt“, antwortete er.  
„Ich meine Eure Sprengkörper“, rief sie.  
„Wir haben keine.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste eine der drei Blendgranaten von ihrem Gürtel. Es befanden sich noch weitere drei in ihrem Einsatzrucksack. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Scharfschützengewehr hatte sie diesen dabei.  
„Es wird gleich hell!“, rief sie, dann warf sie die Granate um die Ecke und wandte den Kopf ab.  
Sie hörte den Knall und nahm die Helligkeit sogar noch durch ihre geschlossenen Lider wahr.  
Die Agentin beugte sich um die Ecke, als das Licht erstarb und gab mehrere gezielte Schüsse ab. Einige der feindlichen Soldaten fielen in sich zusammen, doch merkwürdigerweise explodierten Teile ihrer Rüstung, wenn sie die Gelenke traf.  
„Ziffer?“, hörte sie die Stimme des Chaoskommandanten in ihrem Ohr.  
„Was gibt’s?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Das sind Droiden“, berichtete er.  
Sie lugte um die Ecke. Tatsächlich kroch einer derjenigen, den sie niedergeschossen hatte, weiter auf seine Waffe zu. Nirgends sah sie Blut.  
„Das verschafft ihnen einen Vorteil“, stellte sie fest.  
„Das stimmt. Aber so müssen wir wenigstens nicht darauf Achtgeben, Gefangene zu machen“, erwiderte er.  
Wenn sie daran dachte, was dort draußen an Schiffen aufgetaucht war, bezweifelte sie, dass es ihre Seite war, die gewinnen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass Darth Marr sie hier herausmanöverieren konnte.  
Sie beugte sich noch einmal um die Ecke und schoss weitere Droiden nieder. Mittlerweile war die Zahl der aktiven Modelle deutlich zurückgegangen.  
„Der Optimismus ist erfrischend, Orennon“, gab sie zurück.  
„Gebe mein Bestes. Lasst Euch nicht von den Droiden zerschießen“, erwiderte er, dann knackte es und der Kontakt war beendet.  
Als der letzte Droide kampfunfähig gemacht war, erhob sie sich.  
„Das waren vorerst alle. Haltet hier die Stellung, bis Ihr andere Befehle erhaltet“, wies sie die Soldaten an.  
„Seid Ihr dazu befugt, Ma'am?“, wollte eine von ihnen wissen.  
„Ich bin auf persönliche Einladung von Darth Marr hier. Falls Euch das reicht?“, erkundigte sie sich, wobei die Frage eher rhetorisch war. Sie nickte ihnen zu, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort.  
Sie passierte den Kampfplatz, stieg über Droidenteile hinweg und erreichte schließlich einen weiteren Gang.  
„Orennon, der Schildgenerator wird angegriffen. Verteidigt ihn. Ziffer, die Sensoren zeigen Feinde im Backbordbereich“, hörte sie das Ratsmitglied plötzlich über Funk sagen.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie wahr, dass seine Stimme dadurch etwas weniger verzerrt klang als sonst. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte erneut.  
„Schon unterwegs, mein Lord“, entgegnete sie.  
An der nächsten Abzweigung entdeckte sie den Captain, der sie begrüßt hatte, so wie einige Republikanische und Imperiale Soldaten. Sie hatten sich ebenfalls hinter eine Wand gekauert und schossen auf die Angreifer  
„Commander!“, begrüßte die Offizierin sie, als sie die Agentin erkannte.  
„Captain – liegen hier wichtige Bereiche?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Soldatin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur die Luftschleusen befinden sich dort hinten.“  
„Gut. Sobald die Situation hier geklärt ist, zieht Ihr Euch mit diesen Leute auf die Brücke zurück“, wies sie die Imperiale an.  
Der Captain nickte.  
„Ziffer? Meine Leute brauchen Hilfe“, hörte sie Orennon über ihr Kom.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Die Luftschleuse scheint defekt zu sein.“  
„Bin fast da“, entgegnete sie.  
Sie löste zwei Thermaldetonatoren von ihrem Gürtel und warf sie in kurzer Folge um die Ecke. Nach dem Krachen der beiden Explosionen lugte sie erneut um ihre Deckung herum. Der letzte Droide wurde von einer Salve eines Republikanischen Soldaten niedergestreckt.  
„Zurückziehen“, erinnerte sie den Captain, als diese sich erhob.  
Die Offizierin nickte. Dann wandte die Agentin sich ab und lief weiter den Gang hinab. Sie erreichte bald die Luftschleuse, wo sie den Cathar zuletzt gesehen hatte. Direkt neben der Luftschleuse war eine Kapsel eingeschlagen, so dass das Metall sich verzogen hatte. Sie öffnete ein Panel an der Wand und betätigte die Notabkopplung.  
Das Metall gab ein protestierendes Kreischen von sich, als die Mechanik ansprang und die Verriegelung sich löste. Sie hörte ein Rumpeln.  
„Das war's“, funkte sie.  
„Danke“, erwiderte der Kommandant.  
„Ziffer, Euer Bereich ist vorerst sicher. Kehrt zur Brücke zurück“, wies der Sith-Lord sie an.  
„Ich könnte mich Orennon anschließen“, schlug sie vor.  
„Ihr würdet zu lange brauchen. Ich übernehme das“, entgegnete das Ratsmitglied.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord.“  
Sie begab sich auf den Rückweg. Immer wieder durchliefen Erschütterungen das Schiff. Sie waren noch lange nicht aus der Gefahrenzone heraus.  
Die Agentin betätigte ihr Kom und hoffte, dass die Söldnerin nicht außer Reichweite war.  
„Kaliyo? Planänderung. Jemand muss zurück zum Imperium und sie warnen. Sobald du eine Lücke siehst, verschwindest du“, funkte die Spionin.  
„Und dich hier zurücklassen? Auf keinen Fall!“, widersprach die Söldnerin sofort.  
Die Agentin hätte gelächelt, wenn die Lage so Ernst gewesen wäre.  
„Kaliyo, jetzt. Ich lasse mich nicht in diesem Schiff abschießen, versprochen“, entgegnete sie.  
Es blieb einen Moment still und die Agentin befürchtete, dass der Funk abgebrochen oder Schlimmeres passiert war.  
Doch dann hörte sie Kaliyo widerstrebend „Na gut!“ sagen.

Sie musste noch einmal einen kleinen Trupp Droiden ausschalten, ehe sie die Brücke erreichte. Die Agentin war irritiert. Sie wirkten wie gepanzerte Soldaten, bewegten sich auch so, bestanden aber nur aus Technik. Trotzdem schienen sie nicht über eine Art Schwarmbewusstsein zu verfügen, sondern sich eher auf Befehle hin zu bewegen.  
Die Agentin traf die Offizierin auf der Brücke wieder.  
„Commander“, begrüßte diese sie.  
„Captain. Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte die Ziffer wissen.  
„Die Kämpfe konnten auf einigen Decks reduziert werden und vorerst scheinen keine neuen Kapseln zu landen. Allerdings funktioniert unser Hyperantrieb nicht und die Schilde wurden durchdrungen“, berichtete der Captain.  
„Gebt Darth Marr einen Bericht“, forderte sie die Frau auf.  
Die Offizierin nickte erst ihr und dann einem weiteren Imperialen zu, der daraufhin begann, zu funken. Sie hörte ihn über ihr Kom, stellte es jedoch leiser, damit sie nicht abgelenkt wurde.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, die Korridore zu sichern? Wie sehen unsere Überwachungsfunktionen aus?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Das... dürfte Sergeant Teckon wissen“, meinte der Captain und deutete auf eine weitere Frau, deren Abzeichen sie als Sergeant des technischen Bereichs auswiesen.  
Die Agentin ging auf sie zu.  
„Sergeant?“, wandte sie sich an diese.  
„Einige der Sensoren und Kameras wurden bei Feuergefechten beschädigt, die anderen zeigen derzeit keine Aktivitäten“, berichtete die Technikerin.  
„Was nicht so bleiben muss. Wie sieht es mit dem Weg zu den Rettungskapseln auf diesem Deck aus?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
Der Sergeant deutete auf ein Display, auf dem ein Korridor zu sehen war, in dem sich ein paar Gestalten bewegten.  
„Eine kleine Einheit Droiden ist dort unterwegs“, sagte sie.  
„Dann sollten wir sie aus dem Weg räumen, ehe es Ernst wird“, schlussfolgerte die Ziffer.  
„Ma'am?“, die Technikerin sah sie fragend an.  
„Wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein“, entgegnete sie.  
Dann richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich zu der Offizierin um. Diese hatte Soldaten am Eingang der Brücke postiert.  
„Captain“, sprach sie sie an, „wir brauchen ein paar Leute, die den Weg zu den Rettungskapseln sichern.“  
„Wir werden unsere Mission nicht abbrechen“, entgegnete die Imperiale.  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Wollt Ihr, dass die Leute sich den Weg dorthin freischießen müssen, falls es zum Äußersten kommt?“  
Die Offizierin zögerte, ehe sie antwortete: „Nein, Commander.“  
„Gut. Dann schickt Leute los. Und wir brauchen einen Plan dieses Schiffes. Nicht nur von den offiziellen Gängen, sondern auch von den Wartungstunneln. Wir wollen nicht, dass...“  
„Captain! Weitere Kapseln! Nähern sich aus Backbordrichtung!“, rief jemand.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie viel Zeit haben wir, bis sie hier sind?“, wollte sie wissen und wandte den Kopf zu dem Mann um.  
„Nicht viel“, antwortete der Imperiale.  
„Ich sehe mir das an. Errichtet Barrikaden. Und kümmert Euch um den Weg zu den Rettungskapseln!“, schärfte sie dem Captain ein.  
Dann wandte sie sich an zwei Soldaten.  
„Folgt mir“, wies sie die beiden an ehe sie loslief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Auch an Gast Nr. 4 ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Kudos :)  
> Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel so spät kommt. Erst frage ich, ob Anfang der Woche gut passt und dann warte ich bis Mittwoch... Der Wochenauftakt war so turbulent wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hoffe, Ihr seid alle auch ohne neues Kapitel gut in die Woche gestartet :)  
> Erwähnte ich, dass ich es wirklich mag, Orennon und die Agentin miteinander agieren zu lassen? Bei den beiden war nicht Mal geplant, dass sie miteinander warm werden, aber Charaktere machen ja ohnehin, was sie wollen.


	6. Angriff von Zakuul - Evakuierung

Sie konnten die Angreifer nicht lange aufhalten. Sie hatten gehört, wie Darth Marr Meldung über ihre Lage gemacht wurde und dieser ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, die Brücke bis zum Tod zu halten. Die Agentin verbrauchte einen Großteil ihres Vorrats an Granaten, noch ehe sie wieder komplett zurückgefallen waren. Sie wurden schrittweise wieder zurückgedrängt.  
„Das wird jetzt hässlich“, meinte sie an den Captain gewandt, als sie sich an die Barrikade drückte.  
Die Offizierin nickte.  
Die Agentin gab ein paar Schüsse ab und kauerte sich danach wieder hinter die Deckung.  
„Das wird hier langsam ungemütlich. Seid Ihr noch auf Kurs, mein Lord?“, funkte sie.  
„Das sind wir, auch wenn ich die Meinung des Majors nicht teile“, hörte sie die schnarrende Stimme des Ratsmitglieds über ihr eigenes Kom.  
„Haben wir jetzt wirklich Zeit, für Unstimmigkeiten...“, begann sie, doch sie brach ab, als sie Orennons Stimme über die Lautsprecher der Brücke hörte: „Achtung, die Schilde versagen und der Feind hat uns umzingelt. Verlasst das Schiff, so lange Ihr noch könnt.“  
Sie stutzte. Dann erhob sie sich und feuerte erneut auf die Droiden.  
„Ihr habt den Mann gehört! Wir gehen als Letzte“, sie fixierte kurz die Soldaten, die mit ihr die Barrikade hielten mit ihrem Blick.  
„Der Rest – los!“, forderte sie die anderen auf.  
Hinter ihr kam Bewegung in die Reihen. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sowohl Republikanische als auch Imperiale Uniformen an ihr vorbei liefen, während sie und die Soldaten den Leuten Feuerschutz gaben. Erst als die Brücke leer war, zogen sie sich ebenfalls zurück.  
„Darth Marr, Orennon? Die Brücke ist evakuiert!“, funkte sie, während sie einen Korridor hinunterlief.  
Hinter sich hörte sie Schüsse durch den Gang peitschen.  
„Gute Arbeit, Ziffer“, entgegnete der Kommandant über das Kom.  
Sie hechtete um eine Ecke, rannte weiter und erreichte schließlich die Rettungskapseln.  
„Was ist mit Euch? Habt Ihr einen freien Fluchtweg?“, wollte sie wissen und löste die vorletzte Granate vom Gürtel.  
Sie warf sie in Richtung der Angreifer. Es gab einen Knall und kurzzeitig verstummte das Blasterfeuer aus der gegnerischen Richtung.  
„Verschwindet dort“, hörte sie ihn nur sagen.  
Sie sah zu den Droiden, die über ihre gesprengten Kameraden hinwegstiegen. Die Spionin ging in die Hocke und stellte ihren Schild auf.  
„Ihr habt Mal gesagt, dass der Chaostrupp niemanden zurücklässt“, erinnerte sie ihn und gab drei Salven auf Angreifer ab.  
„Ihr untersteht aber nicht meinem Kommando“, erinnerte Orennon sie und einen Moment lang konnte sie sein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen sehen.  
Erneut schoss sie auf einige Droiden. Hinter ihr bewegte sich etwas. Sie ließ sich wieder hinter den Schild sinken und sah zur Rettungskapsel. Ein Republikanischer Soldat sah zu ihr.  
„Was ist? Kommt Ihr?“, wollte er von ihr wissen wissen.  
„Orennon, wir fangen jetzt nicht mit Haarspaltereien an!“, rief sie, die Frage des anderen Republikaner ignorierend.  
„Marr, sagt Ihr, wie unsere Lage ist“, meinte der Kommandant.  
„Geht, Ziffer. Ihr habt genug getan. Kehrt zum Imperium zurück und wappnet Euch für das was kommen wird“, hörte sie die verzerrte Stimme des Ratsmitglieds.  
Für einen Augenblick schienen die Geräusche um sie herum leiser zu werden. Das Rufen der Leute aus der Rettungskapsel, neben der sie kniete, verblasste zu Hintergrundrauschen ebenso wie das Kreischen der Blasterschüsse. Dann blinzelte sie und der Moment war vorbei.  
„Ja, mein Lord. Möge die Macht Euch stets dienen. Ich... gebe Euren Leuten Bescheid, Orennon“, versprach sie.  
„Danke. Und… passt auf unsere Freunde auf“, hörte sie den Chaostruppler sagen.  
Sie löste ihre letzte Granate, drehte sich um und warf sie in Richtung der Droiden. Sie wartete, bis die Explosion erklang, dann kletterte sie in die Rettungskapsel. Der Republikanische Soldat griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinein.  
„Wir gehen“, sagte sie.  
Eine Republikanische Soldatin hämmerte auf den Knopf, dann verschloss die Luke sich und es wurde schlagartig dunkler in der kleinen Kapsel. Die Agentin wurde in einen Sitz geschleudert und versuchte, nach den Gurten zu greifen, während ihre Kapsel ins All hinausgeschossen wurde. Erst beim zweiten Versuch gelang es ihr, die Gurte zu schließen. Sie sah sich um. Die Kapsel war nur halbbesetzt. Außer ihr waren vor allem Republikaner anwesend. Nur drei Soldaten des Imperiums saßen mit ihr dort.  
Sie spürte eine Erschütterung und gleich darauf noch eine. Dann schien sich der Kurs der Kapsel zu ändern. Etwas hatte sie getroffen. Es krachte und ihr Kopf wurde herumgeschleudert. Wenn sie nicht festgeschnallt gewesen wären, wären sie durch die Kapsel geschleudert worden und hätten sie sich vermutlich mehrere Gliedmaßen gebrochen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht noch mehr aufeinander schlugen. Ihr Körper wurde in den Sitz gepresst, nur um einen Lidschlag später gegen die Gurte zu fliegen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die Rettungskapsel einem Ball gleich durch das All trudeln – unkontrolliert, als sei sie von einem wütenden Kind davongeworfen worden. Sie wurden durchgeschüttelt und ihr Kopf stieß hart gegen die Bügel, die ihn hielten. Dann umfing sie Schwärze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich nicht nach jedem Kapitel Notizen schreiben. Aaaaaber: Orennons Nachsatz "Und… passt auf unsere Freunde auf" habe ich nach einem Gespräch mit LivLamb eingefügt. Danke für das Feedback zu "Revans Schatten" und das nochmal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Major eigentlich noch mehr zu sagen hätte :)  
> Das bricht nur sehr kurz herunter, was er der Agentin eigentlich sagen wollte, aber die Situation ist für lange Gespräche leider nicht geeignet. Da das Kapitel so kurz ist, gibt es im Laufe der Woche noch ein kleines Kapitel (war keine Absicht, dass sie genau hintereinander kommen).  
> Habt einen guten Start in die Woche!


	7. Angriff von Zakuul - Theron - Ein unerwarteter Anruf

Die bläulich-weißen Schlieren des Hyperraums schienen auseinanderzufasern, als sein Schiff den Sprung beendete. Kurz darauf sah er sich wieder dem gewohnten Bild eines Raumreisenden gegenüber: Vor ihm lag ein Mond, im Hintergrund der Weltraum, dessen dunkle Weiten vom Licht weniger Sterne durchbrochen wurden. Er mochte diesen Anblick. Bevor er zum Landeanflug auf Nar Shaddaa überging, überprüfte er noch einmal seine Nachrichten. Es hatte ihn etwas überrascht, dass Merhana sich vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Wie schon auf Yavin 4 und Ziost hatte er nach ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen und vor allem ihrem überraschenden Verschwinden auf Ellos damit gerechnet, nie wieder von ihr zu hören. Ein wenig sprach dagegen, dass sie ihm eine Holofrequenz dagelassen hatte, aber er hatte sie nicht genutzt. Was hätte er auch schreiben sollen?  
Doch entweder hatte sie tatsächlich ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen oder sie täuschte es vor, um ihn als Kontakt zu halten. Seine Instinkte rieten ihm dazu, vorsichtig zu sein. Ziffer 9, wie ihr Titel erneut offiziell lautete, da es wieder einen Imperialen Geheimdienst gab, war sehr effektiv und er wusste, dass Verführung neben Infiltration und Sabotage zu ihren Ausbildungsschwerpunkten gehört hatte.  
Dennoch… hatte sich ihre Begegnung auf Ellos nicht wie eine Mission angefühlt. Andererseits sprach ihr Verschwinden gegen aufrichtige Absichten. Oder doch dafür? Wenn es ihr darum gegangen wäre, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen…  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und dachte unfreiwillig an die Nachricht zurück, die er von ihr erhalten hatte: 

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Theron Shan  
>  Betreff: Verpasster Abschied
> 
> Es war nicht fair von mir, einfach zu verschwinden, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte keinen von uns in Gefahr bringen und dein Leben ist schon ohne meine Einmischung chaotisch genug. Solltest du jemals meine Hilfe brauchen, melde dich. Ich bin dir noch einen Gefallen schuldig.  
>  Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit Ennra und einem alten Bekannten. Sicherlich hat sie dir davon erzählt. Es scheint Neuigkeiten über den Sith zu geben, der uns vor ein paar Monaten entwischt ist. Noch gibt es nichts Konkretes.  
>  Pass auf dich auf. Es wäre nicht nur der SID, der einen guten Mann verliert.
> 
> E.

  
‚Einen guten Mann verliert.‛ Als wäre er ihr wichtig. Und von welchem Gefallen sprach sie? Er hatte jenen, den sie ihm ihrer Meinung nach für Rishi schuldig gewesen war, auf Ziost eingefordert. War es ihre Art, sich für ihr Verschwinden zu entschuldigen?  
Er fragte sich, wo sie war. Berichten zufolge war sie ebenfalls auf Darth Marrs Kreuzer gewesen, bevor dieser zerstört worden war. Doch der größte Teil der Crew war evakuiert worden. Von den Republikanischen Truppen fehlten nur wenige und doch jemand, dessen Verschwinden ihn beunruhigte: Renan Orennon war nicht zurückgekehrt. Der Rest des Chaostrupps war am Leben, doch es war stets der Kommandant gewesen, an dem sich alle orientiert hatten. Der Agent hatte den Trupp damals wegen Orennons Fähigkeiten für die Eroberung Korribans ausgewählt. Er hätte kaum fähigere Partner haben können. Nicht auf Republikanischer Seite...  
Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe seine Gedanken wieder zu der Agentin zurückkehren konnten. Er hatte auf Nar Shaddaa zu tun. Er konnte sich später über die Imperiale Gedanken machen. Gerade, als er sein Schiff wieder etwas Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen lassen wollte, piepte sein Kommunikator.  
Eine verschlüsselte Frequenz, jener von Elena Hennon nicht unähnlich.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...“, murmelte er, ehe er das Gespräch annahm.  
Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich nur halb: Über dem Kommunikator flammte das Abbild einer Imperialen auf und sie gehörte zum Geheimdienst, doch es war nicht Merhana sondern die Ministerin.  
„Lana“, er hörte, dass er selbst etwas überrascht klang.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fügte er rasch in einem geschäftsmäßigeren Tonfall an.  
„Theron. Ich nehme an, du hast von dem Verlust von Darth Marr gehört“, vermutete sie.  
„Nein. Er gilt als verschollen, ebenso wie Orennon“, hielt er dagegen.  
Die Sith sah kurz zu Boden, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah.  
„Ich habe seinen Tod gespürt, ebenso wie andere Sith. Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Er weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Es könnte sein, dass Orennon dasselbe Schicksal erlitten hat“, entgegnete sie.  
„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Nicht mit Sicherheit und glaube mir, es wäre mir lieber, wenn er noch am Leben ist. Ziffer 9 wird ebenfalls vermisst.“  
„Dann war sie auch auf dem Kreuzer?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Innerlich schluckte er. Wenn sie bei Orennon war, stiegen dadurch die Überlebenschancen beider, falls sie denn noch lebten. Falls nicht…  
„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du die Berichte nicht gelesen hättest. Ich bin sicher, der Rest des Chaostrupps hat ihre Anwesenheit gemeldet.“  
„Das haben sie. Aber du musstest mich nicht kontaktieren, um mir zu sagen, was in unseren Berichten steht. Also?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Theron musste seine Konzentration sammeln, um einen neutralen Tonfall beizubehalten.  
„Ich wollte dich nur informieren. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide euch nahe standet.“  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er Anlauf nehmen müssen, bevor er endlich antwortete: „Wir haben das auf Yavin 4 beendet.“  
Offiziell durfte sie ihm nichts bedeuten. Und noch bis vor einer Minute war er Merhana gegenüber bestenfalls verstimmt gewesen. Irgendwie war er fest davon ausgeganen, dass sie es von Marrs Kreuzer herunter geschafft hatte.  
Die Sith lächelte dünn.  
„Wenn du das sagst. Ich halte dich nicht weiter ab“, entgegnete sie.  
Dann verblasste ihr Abbild. Theron ließ sich in den Sitz zurückfallen. Er versuchte, die Nachricht aufzunehmen, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm immer wieder ein Detail entgleiten. Dabei war es so einfach: Es bestand die ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit, dass Merhana tot war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch an Gast Nr. 5 ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die Kudos. Es freut mich sehr, dass es Euch allen gefällt und hoffe, dass es so bleibt :)  
> Dieses [Bild](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Regrets-Theron-Shan-SWTOR-638912230) hat mich zu der Szene inspiriert.  
> Ich wünsche Euch frohe Ostern :)


	8. Am Rand des Wilden Raums - Abgestürzt

Als sie aufwachte, sah sie künstliches Licht. Die Agentin blinzelte und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern. Sie waren abgestürzt. Mit einer Rettungskapsel. Darth Marrs Kreuzer war angegriffen worden. Orennon hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Schiff verließ. Ihr erster Impuls war es, sich aufzusetzen und zu fragen, was los war. Doch erste Impulse konnten trügerisch sein. Sie wandte vorsichtig den Kopf und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie war. Sie schien sich in einem Zelt zu befinden. Entweder hatte man sie gleich in Lager verfrachtet, was sie für unwahrscheinlich hielt, oder sie waren tatsächlich nicht gefangen genommen worden.  
„Ihr solltet langsam machen“, hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich sagen.  
Sie wandte den Kopf und sah zu einer Republikanischen Soldatin. Den Helm hatte die Frau abgenommen, aber ansonsten steckte sie noch komplett in ihrer Rüstung.  
„Wo sind wir?“, wollte die Agentin wissen und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.  
Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie hoffte, das keines ihrer Implantate Schaden genommen hatte, aber ihr fehlte die Zeit für eine Analyse.  
„Wenn wir das wüssten, wären wir schlauer. Wir sind auf einem Planeten oder Mond abgestürzt. Die Atmosphäre ist atembar, so gesehen haben wir wohl Glück gehabt“, erwiderte die Soldatin.  
Die Ziffer sah sich um. Sie war nur von Republikanern umgeben.  
„Waren wir nicht mehr in der Kapsel?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Doch. Die Imps haben ihre eigenes Zelt, gleich da draußen“, informierte die Soldatin sie.  
Was für die Agentin die Frage aufwarf, warum sie in diesem Zelt und nicht in dem ihrer Leute war.  
„Ah, Ihr seid wach“, hörte sie eine weitere Stimme.  
Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah einen weiteren Republikaner auf sich zukommen. Er hatte ihr in die Rettungskapsel geholfen. Als sie den Blick schweifen ließ, sah sie Republikanische Uniformen auf einigen Betten liegen, aber keine Imperialen Abzeichen. Es sah so aus, als hätten die Leute der Republik sie aufgenommen.  
„Ja. Danke, dass Ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt“, sagte sie in einem, wie sie hoffte, kameradschaftlich klingendem Tonfall.  
„Kein Problem. Ihr ward fast zwei Tage lang bewusstlos – der Nachteil, wenn man ohne Helm in einer Rettungskapsel sitzt“, informierte er sie.  
„Zwei Tage? Und noch kein Evakuierungsteam in Sicht?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Die Soldatin hob die Schultern.  
„Niemand antwortet auf unseren Notruf. Wir haben den Sender aber auch erst vor ein paar Stunden aufgestellt. War ein ganz schöner Streit mit den Imps. Schließlich haben wir sie überzeugt, dass, wer auch immer dort draußen ist, vielleicht noch nach solchen Signalen sucht“, sagte sie.  
„Richtige Entscheidung“, bestätigte die Agentin ihr, während sie im Hinterkopf überlegte, wie lange sie das Spiel noch treiben konnte.  
Scheinbar nicht mehr allzu lange, denn die Soldatin fragte: „Wer seid Ihr? Ihr seid nicht mit unserer Truppe an Bord gekommen. Aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass Ihr mit Orennon gefunkt habt, also haben wir Euch aufgenommen. Die Imps kannten Euch auch nicht.“  
„Ich bin Elena Hennon, Geheimdienst“, stellte sie sich vor.  
Das war nur teilweise gelogen. Eine der wichtigsten Lektionen ihrer Ausbildung: Wenn man verdeckt arbeiten wollte, sollte man sich entweder eine perfekt durchdachte Persönlichkeit zurechtlegen oder so wenig Lügen wie möglich erzählen. Natürlich immer so, dass man schlecht zurückverfolgbar wäre. Tatsächlich gab es die Identität von Elena Hennon. Sie hatte einen unauffälligen Hintergrund innerhalb der Republik – genau so, dass man auch denken konnte, dass sie eine Republikanische Agentin sein könnte.  
„Geheimdienst? Wie kommt Ihr dann auf diese Mission?“, wollte der Soldat wissen.  
„Ich habe bereits ein paar Mal mit dem Chaostrupp zusammengearbeitet. Und… auch mit Darth Marr, als wir auf Yavin 4 Revan stellten“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ha – hat Euch wohl beeindruckt, wenn Ihr ihn mit ‚Mein Lord‛ angesprochen habt“, meinte der Soldat.  
„Habt Ihr ihm schon Mal gegenüber gestanden? ‚Unwohlsein‛ ist noch eine Untertreibung für das Gefühl, das er in einem auslöst. Ich finde es jedes Mal auf‘s Neue bewundernswert, dass Renan so ruhig bleibt“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Agentin ließ ganz bewusst den Vornamen des Kommandanten des Chaostrupps fallen. Wenn die Republikaner ihr glaubten, dass sie einander nahestanden, konnte sie ihre Rolle weiterspielen.  
„Ja, der Mann muss Nerven wie Drahtseile haben“, entgegnete der Soldat.  
„Und Ihr seid…?“, wandte sie sich an ihre beiden Gesprächspartner.  
„Eron Mollen und das ist Yta Leran“, er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Soldatin, die ihr zunickte.  
„Freut mich“, Elena nickte ihnen zu.  
Die Agentin würde fortan in ihrer Rolle denken und handeln. Natürlich würde sie darunter nicht vergessen, wer sie war, aber gerade gab es Wichtigeres. Zum Beispiel: Von diesem Planeten oder was es war wieder herunterzukommen.  
„Wie ist die Stimmung hier?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Yta hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Angespannt. Wir sitzen hier herum, die Imps nur einen Steinwurf entfernt, aber unsere letzten Befehle lauteten, dass wir mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten sollen. Noch benehmen sie sich, ich frage mich nur, wie lange“, sagte sie.  
„Benehmen wir uns denn?“, wollte die eigentliche Imperiale wissen und musterte ihr Gegenüber.  
„Hey, sie haben darauf bestanden, den Notfallsender bei sich aufzustellen“, hielt Eron dagegen.  
„Es ist auch ihre Technik... Vielleicht sind wir einander schon zu lange als Feinde begegnet. Orennon und dieser Darth glaubten daran, dass wir gemeinsam den Feind dort draußen besiegen können. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass wir in diese Richtung denken“, schlug sie vor.  
Dann stand sie endlich auf. Neben ihrem Lager lag ihr Einsatzrucksack. Kurz ging sie im Kopf durch, was sich darin befand. Die Arbeit beim Geheimdienst hatte den Vorteil, dass nirgendwo offiziell das Emblem des Imperiums aufgedruckt war. Sie schulterte den Rucksack und verließ das Zelt. Es gab noch ein weiteres, ein paar Schritte weit entfernt. Davor saßen Imperiale Soldaten. Die Truppen standen getrennt nach Zugehörigkeit und musterten einander immer wieder. Die Agentin fragte sich, wie lange dieser brüchige Frieden halten würde. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick über die Oberfläche des Planeten wandern. Es war karges Land, eher eine Tundra als eine Steppe. Es wuchsen nur spärlich Pflanzen und Büsche. Bäume sah sie gar keine. Das Land war eben. Das war ein Vorteil, falls sie sich bewegen würden. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass einer der Imperialen Soldaten auf sie und die Republikanischen Soldaten, neben denen sie stand, zusteuerte.  
„Wir haben Kontakt“, berichtete er.  
Sie hob leicht eine Braue.  
„Nicht nach draußen, aber andere Überlebende haben uns angefunkt. Sieht aus, als wären wir nicht die einzigen auf diesem Planeten“, fuhr er fort.  
„Dann sollten wir uns das anhören“, entgegnete sie.

Das Ortungssystem der Landekapsel machte insgesamt vier weitere Lager auf der Oberfläche aus. Sie waren über eine Entfernung von mehreren hundert Kilometern verstreut. Ihre Kapsel war am weitesten von den anderen abgeschlagen. Es gab in allen Lagern lediglich zwei Verletzte, ansonsten nur Leichtverletzte, die selbstständig laufen konnten.  
„Wir sollten die Lager zusammenlegen“, meinte sie schließlich.  
„Und dann? Sind die Imps auf jeden Fall in der Überzahl. So viele waren von uns nicht da oben“, widersprach eine andere Soldatin, Allenna Ilan, wenn die Agentin sich nicht irrte.  
Sie musste sich zwanzig Namen und Gesichter merken. Sieben gehörten zum Imperium, dreizehn zur Republik. Sie würde sich abends ein paar Notizen machen und so viel über diese Leute herausfinden wie möglich. Schließlich konnte sie momentan nicht viel mehr tun als das.  
„Bisher haben wir auf diesem Planeten nichts gefunden, was nach einer bedrohlichen Lebensform aussieht. Trotzdem – zusammen wären wir stärker, gegen andere Gefahren als das Imperium“, meinte Eron.  
Elena nickte ihm dankbar zu.  
„Genau. Außerdem sagte Kapsel sieben etwas von Ruinen in der Nähe. Das könnte ein ehemaliger Außenposten sein. Wenn wir Glück haben, gibt es dort Generatoren“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Ruinen eines Außenpostens?“  
„Ich habe mit Renan und Marr gesprochen. Sowohl Imperium als auch Republik haben hier draußen Außenposten verloren. Und es war scheinbar nicht die Gegenseite. Also war es der Imperator“, sagte sie.  
Die Agentin hoffte, dass dem so war. Eine weitere Macht in diesem Krieg… Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Er würde sie in ihrer derzeitigen Situation ohnehin nicht weiterbringen.  
„Geschieht ihnen eigentlich Recht, ist doch ihr Imperator“, murrte jemand.  
„Um fair zu sein – er ist seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. Marr… hat eingeräumt, dass nicht einmal der Rat der Sith wusste, wie es um ihn steht. Und dass ihn weder wir noch das Imperium alleine töten können. Zumindest war das seine Meinung auf Yavin 4“, entgegnete sie.  
„Sie wussten mehrere Jahrzehnte nicht, was mit ihrem obersten Herrscher los ist? Kann ja nichts Gutes heißen“, meinte Yta.  
„Zumindest gibt uns das einen gemeinsamen Feind. Und genau deshalb sollten wir zusammenarbeiten“, widersprach sie.  
„Mmh… Ihr wollt ihnen trauen? Warum warten wir nicht einfach hier auf ein Evakuierungsteam?“, wollte ein anderer Soldat wissen.  
„Ich glaube, dass wir zu weit am Rand des Wilden Raums sind, als dass unser Signal bis in die bekannte Galaxis reicht. Und selbst wenn – jene, die es auffangen, wehren sich vermutlich in diesem Augenblick gegen die Flotte, die wir dort draußen gesehen haben. Entweder verstärken wir die Sender, indem wir sie zusammenlegen oder eine Energiequelle zum Verstärken finden. Und wir alle haben eine bessere Chance, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten“, erwiderte sie und erlaubte sich den Anschein eines zuversichtlichen Lächelns.  
Die Soldaten tauschten Blicke und einige auch Worte, bis Eron schließlich nickte.  
„Okay. Machen wir‛s auf Eure Art. Wir brechen auf und versuchen, einen gemeinsamen Punkt zu erreichen“, meinte er.

Der Marsch war langwierig und an den ersten Tagen schien die Spannung zwischen den unterschiedlichen Truppenteilen zuzunehmen. Die Sympathien der Imperialen und Republikaner befanden sich ungefähr im selben Rahmen wie Kaliyos Abneigung dem Chaostrupp gegenüber nach ihrer Gefangennahme auf dem Weg zur Republikanischen Flotte. Die Agentin hoffte, dass ihre Partnerin zurück im Imperium war, doch der Gedanke an sie würde sie hier nicht weiterbringen.  
Wie hatten Lana und Theron es geschafft, sich auf Manaan, Rishi und Yavin 4 nicht die Augen auszukratzen? Wie hatte sie selbst sich in Arduns Truppe eingeschleust? Mehr als einmal hatte sie den Eindruck, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, damit der erste Schuss fiel. Und sie wusste nicht, auf welcher Seite sie dann zur Waffe greifen würde. Es fand sich stets eine Stimme der Vernunft – meist Erons oder ihre eigene – die darauf hinwies, dass sie alle gemeinsam festsaßen. Am zweiten Tag hatte sie sich einen Ruck gegeben und sich beim Laufen den Imperialen Truppen angeschlossen. Sie hatte vorher den Angehörigen der Republik erklärt, was sie vorhatte und ihnen vorgeschlagen, ebenfalls die anderen besser kennenzulernen, doch vorerst war sie alleine geblieben. Sie hatte die misstrauischen Blicke ihrer eigentlichen Kameraden auf sich gespürt, doch sie gab sich nicht zu erkennen. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich, die Soldaten kennenzulernen. Sie fing mit mit Banalitäten an: Was sie als erstes essen würden, wenn sie wieder im bekannten Raum wären. Sie alle ernährten sich seit Tagen von Rationen, die sich kaum voneinander unterschieden. Darüber hangelte sie sich zu Geschichten aus Cantinas. Sie erzählte von einem Zwischenfall auf Nar Shaddaa, der ihr sogar ein Schmunzeln einbrachte. Schließlich war Eron und Mara, eine weitere Republikanische Soldatin, dazugekommen.  
Die Lage entspannte sich zögerlich. Am Abend des zweiten Tages saßen sie gemeinsam zusammen, als die Crew einer anderen Rettungskapsel meldete, dass sie die Ruinen fast erreicht hatten. Sie würden sie am nächsten Tag in Augenschein nehmen. Wenn alle dorthin kommen wollten, würden sie den Kurs leicht ändern müssen. Zumal eine Mannschaft aufgrund der Verletzten nicht aufgebrochen war. Sie funkten regelmäßig mit allen Lagern, doch sie würden nirgendwohin gehen können, ohne die Gesundheit der Angeschlagenen zu gefährden.  
Als die Truppe der Agentin sich den Ruinen näherten, waren insgesamt sechs Tage verstrichen. Nur vier davon hatte Ziffer 9 bei Bewusstsein verbracht. Bis sie das behelfsmäßig errichtete Lager erreichten, hatte sich die Nacht herabgesenkt. Es gab nur wenig Notbeleuchtung. Die Ausrüstung aus den Kapseln reichte bei sparsamen Gebrauch gut vier Wochen, aber niemand war sicher, wie lange sie hier bleiben würden. Soweit die Spionin es aus der Ferne bei dem spärlicher werdendem Licht hatte erkennen können, standen Zelte in der Nähe der verkohlten Überreste eines Stützpunktes. Sie hatte geglaubt, Gräber auf der anderen Seite ausmachen zu können. Wahrscheinlich waren die Toten bestattet worden. Irgendwer hatte hier schon alle Leute organisiert. Wachen von Imperium und Republik beobachteten die Umgebung, beleuchteten die sich nähernde Gruppe aber nur einmal kurz. Sie nickten ihnen zu, als sie den Eingang zum Lager passierten.  
„Kapsel fünf“, stellte Eron sie vor.  
Es gab keine Überprüfung, was die Agentin nicht wunderte. Mit Ausnahme von ihr selbst waren alle an den Uniformen zu erkennen. Sie mussten nicht weit gehen, bis sie herausfand, wer für all die Ordnung gesorgt hatte.  
Die schwarzen Haare der Imperialen, auf die sie zusteuerte, waren nicht mehr ordentlich zusammengesteckt, sondern nur noch mit einem Band zu einem Zopf gebunden. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah die Agentin, dass der Captain sie erkannte.  
„Commander, Ihr...“  
„Wir haben es geschafft. Schön zu sehen, dass Ihr lebt, Captain…?“, sie musterte die Frau, sie kannte ihren Namen nicht.  
„Allana Fora, Commander“, antwortete diese.  
„Elena Hennon“, stellte die Agentin sich selbst vor.  
„Gut zu sehen, dass sich unsere Leute und die Imperialen noch nicht gegenseitig erschossen haben“, sagte sie und warf den Republikanischen Soldaten einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.  
Die andere Imperiale stockte kurz, doch sie schien sie zu verstehen. Sie nickte leicht.  
„Ja… Darth Marrs Befehle waren eindeutig und so wie es aussieht, auch die Ihrer Leute“, sagte der Captain.  
„Ihr kennt sie?“, Eron sah sie von der Seite an.  
„Darth Marr hat mich gemeinsam mit Orennon angefordert“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
„Na ja – da lässt sich ein bisschen Prominenz unter den Imperialen wohl nicht vermeiden“, erwiderte er.  
„Richtig. Zu unserem Hiersein: Gibt es hier Energiequellen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Wir sind erst gestern angekommen. Soweit wir gesehen haben, wurde dieser Außenposten gründlich geschleift, aber es sieht nicht aus, als wäre er geplündert worden. Die Toten hatte man einfach dort liegen gelassen, wo sie gefallen waren, samt all ihrer Waffen“, informierte der Captain sie.  
„Ihr habt mit der Bergung der Toten begonnen. Gute Arbeit“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Danke, Commander. Es handelt sich bei der Einrichtung um einen Republikanischen Außenposten. Doch auch Eure Leute scheinen mit dem Aufbau nicht vertraut zu sein. Allerdings sind die Ersten erst gestern Nachmittag hier eingetroffen“, fuhr die andere Imperiale fort.  
„Und damit gerade rechtzeitig, ehe Eure Leute ihre Nase überall hineinstecken können“, mischte eine neue Stimme sich ein.  
Ein weiterer Republikanischer Soldat trat an sie heran.  
„Captain Agnus Sminn, Anführer der Republikanischen Streitkräfte“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Sir!“, Eron und die andere Soldatin nahmen Haltung an.  
Ihr gegenüber stand ein Mirialaner. Feine Tattoos zierten seine Stirn und sein Kinn. Welche Farbe Haar und Augen hatten, würde sie erst bei Tageslicht herausfinden. Er verströmte jene Art von Selbstsicherheit, wie sie Ranghöchste hatten, die selten ganz allein das Kommando führen, es dann aber plötzlich erhielten und glaubten, dass es ihnen schon lange zugestanden hätte.  
Die Agentin überlegte rasch. Auf imperialer Seite hätte sie einfach ihren Status als Ziffer geltend gemacht, doch sie wusste, dass das republikanische Militär und der SID anders zueinander standen. Wie würde Theron sich so jemanden gegenüber verhalten?  
Schließlich nickte sie dem Captain zu.  
„Angenehm. Elena Hennon, Geheimdienst“, stellte sie sich selbst vor.  
„Ah. Imperialer oder SID?“, wollte er wissen und musterte sie, ohne auch nur eine Spur freundlicher zu werden.  
„Ich war tatsächlich schon als Doppelagentin auf Dromund Kaas. Ihr werdet also auch im Imperium eine Personalakte über mich finden“, entgegnete sie ungerührt und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Und warum habe ich nicht davon gehört, dass Ihr bei dieser Mission dabei sein werdet? Orennon hat die Auswahl der Leute mit mir besprochen“, entgegnete der Mirialaner.  
„Weil ich von Darth Marr angefordert worden bin. Ich gehörte zu dem Team, das Orennon bei seiner Mission auf Yavin 4 unterstützen hat. Wenn er oder Ihr jedes Mal wüsstet, wenn jemand von uns dabei wäre, würden wir unsere Arbeit nicht gut machen“, meinte sie und lächelte dünn.  
„Mmh… wohl wahr. Marr hat sie persönlich angefordert?“, wandte er sich an den Imperialen Captain.  
Diese nickte.  
„Das hat er. Ich hatte Anweisung, sie zu empfangen“, erwiderte diese.  
„Na gut. Ihr ward dann also auch die mit der Idee, die Lager zusammenzulegen und nach Technik zu suchen? Wir haben keinen Techniker dabei.“  
„Wir schon, mit Verlaub“, warf Fora ein.  
„Ja, als ob ich Eure Leute an unseren Sachen herum schrauben lassen würde“, erwiderte Sminn.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das zusammen machen? Die Republik bekommt natürlich den ersten Kontakt“, schlug die Agentin vor.  
„Mmh… Das besprechen wir morgen. Wir verschwenden heute kein Licht mehr bei der Suchaktion. Sucht Euch ein Zelt, in dem noch Platz ist“, wies er sie an, dann wandte er sich ab.  
„Ein Herzchen“, murmelte die Agentin, als sie sicher war, dass er außer Hörweite war.  
„Er ist in Ordnung“, meinte Ernon.  
„Wenn Ihr das sagt…“, erwiderte sie, nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt die Feiertage gut überstanden.  
> Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Asarih und Gast Nr. 6 für die Kudos, schön dass Ihr alle dabei seid :)  
> Vor allem, wo wir endlich zum eigentlichen Anlass für diese Fanfiction kommen: Die Agentin ist nicht in Zakuul gelandet. Mal sehen, was die nächsten fünf Jahre so bringen :)  
> Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr findet, dass irgendwas aus dem Ruder läuft oder Euch unlogisch vorkommt.


	9. Am Rand des Wilden Raums - Zwischen den Fronten

Am nächsten Morgen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Captain Fora. Die Agentin fand die Offizierin gemeinsam mit Sergeant Teckon, der imperialen Technikerin. Beide Frauen standen vor einem Zelt der imperialen Truppen.  
„Commander“, beide Frauen nahmen Haltung an, als die Ziffer sie erreichte.  
„Keine Umstände, ich bin doch nur eine Angehörige der Republik“, sagte die Spionin leise und lächelte dünn.  
Der imperiale Captain sah sich um, ob jemand in Hörweite war, ehe sie die Stimme senkte und fortfuhr: „Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel, das Ihr da spielt.“  
„Das ist mein Job. Der Großteil der Imperialen hier weiß auch nicht, zu welcher Seite ich gehöre und so sollte es auch bleiben. Wenn Ihr Kontakt aufnehmt, wendet Euch an die Geheimdienstministerin Lana Beniko. Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass das hier nicht doch noch in einer Katastrophe endet“, erwiderte die Agentin leise.  
Captain Fora neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„In Ordnung.“  
Dann sprach Ziffer 9 wieder etwas lauter und wandte sich an Teckon: „Ihr seid also Technikerin? Dann gehen wir doch zusammen schauen, ob wir eine entsprechende Energiequelle finden.“  
Die andere Imperiale nickte. Dann setzten die beiden sich in Bewegung.  
„Ich bin Elena Hennon, Geheimdienst“, stellte sie sich vor.  
Die andere Imperiale musterte sie. Sie hatte graue Augen mit einem leichten Stich ins Grüne, helle Haut und in ihrem Gesicht tummelte sich eine Horde Sommersprossen. Ihre Haare, die unter der Mütze hervorschauten, waren eher orange als blond.  
„Freue mich auch, Euch kennenzulernen. Und falls Ihr fragen zu dem Gespräch mit Captain Fora habt – ich beantworte sie gerne später, falls wir alleine sein sollten“, fuhr die Agentin fort.  
Als sie der Technikerin einen Blick zuwarf, sah diese ein wenig überrascht aus.  
„Ich dachte, Ihr müsstet mich dann erschießen oder so“, sagte Teckon, obwohl es vermutlich halb wie ein Scherz klingen sollte.  
„Ihr solltet nicht alles glauben, was in den Filmen vorkommt“, sagte sie.  
„Das war mir schon mit zwölf Jahren klar“, entgegnete die Technikerin.  
„Dann seid Ihr schon Mal weiter als die meisten“, meinte die Agentin.  
Sie erreichten die Ausläufer der Ruinen. Sminn war natürlich schon dort, umgeben von Soldaten, die ihren Rüstungen zufolge ausschließlich zur Republik gehörten.  
Sie nickte ihm zu.  
„Hennon…“, er musterte sie mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Ihr wollt mit ihr die Ruinen absuchen? Nicht ohne ein paar von unseren Leuten“, meinte der Mirialaner schließlich.  
„Wenn Ihr Euch dann besser fühlt… Auch wenn es der Zusammenarbeit förderlicher wäre, wenn Ihr den Imperialen gestattet, uns bei der Suche zu unterstützen“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage.“  
„Eure Entscheidung“, entgegnete sie ruhig, auch wenn sie seine Haltung als anstrengend empfand.  
Fora würde sich an ihre Anweisungen halten, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Sminn selbst dann nicht auf sie hören würde, wenn sie glaubhaft versichern könnte, dass sie in der Rangfolge über ihm stand. Aber nach allem, was sie bei ihrer Arbeit in Kothes Team und mit Theron gelernt hatte, gab es in der Republik keine so eindeutige Einteilung und vor allem keine Unterordnung des Militärs dem Geheimdienst gegenüber.  
Sie betraten die Ruinen, begleitet von mehreren Angehörigen der Republik. Die Gebäude waren ausgebrannt. Schwarze Spuren waren an Fenster- und Türöffnungen zu sehen. An den Wänden sah sie Blastereinschüsse und…  
Die Agentin blieb stehen und trat dichter an eine Wand heran. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand die krumme Spur ab, die sich darüber zog.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Eron wissen.  
Wenigstens gehörte er zu den Leuten, die sie begleiteten.  
„Lichtschwertspuren“, sagte sie nur.  
„Sith?“, fragte er.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Wenn, dann nicht jene des Imperiums.“  
„Seid Ihr sicher?“  
„Ich bin sicher, dass Marr Renan nicht angelogen hat, als er meinte, das Imperium habe diese Außenposten nicht zerstört. Und wenn es der Imperator des Sith-Imperiums ist, den wir dort draußen gesehen haben – warum sollte er nicht eigene Sith ausgebildet haben?“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Und wie nennen wir den Gegner dann? Wenn er sich ein neues Imperium aufgebaut hat?“  
„Das erfahren wir, sobald wir hier weg sind“, meinte die Agentin.  
Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Sie durchsuchten jedes Gebäude. Eine Schneise der Zerstörung zog sich durch die kleine Siedlung, doch es schien wirklich nichts geplündert worden zu sein. Es wirkte eher so, als ob jemand ein Zeichen hatte setzen wollen. Die meisten technischen Geräte waren unbrauchbar, doch sie fanden auch ein paar Datapads, die sich in einem Schreibtisch befunden hatten.  
Die Agentin hielt sie einem Republikanischen Soldaten entgegen.  
„Die sollten nicht verloren gehen. Vielleicht ist etwas Nützliches drauf“, meinte sie.  
„Klar, Ma‛am“, sagte der Soldat.  
Sie blickte auf und in das Gesicht des Republikaners. Er hatte sehr kurzes, dunkles, stoppliges Haar und graublaue Augen.  
„‚Ma‛am‛? Hennon reicht wirklich aus. Mir muss Euer Name vorhin entgangen sein“, meinte sie.  
„Sergeant Ralo“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Freut mich. Wenn Ihr noch mehr findet, gebt Bescheid. Ich suche mit unserer Freundin hier weiter nach einer Energiequelle“, sie deutete auf Teckon.  
„Wird gemacht.“

Sie räumten gemeinsam mit dem Republikanischen Soldaten Trümmer fort, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht den Zugang zu einem Keller oder dergleichen zu finden. Sie entdeckten noch mehr Leichen. Der Geruch der von den verwesenden Körpern verschlug ihr mehr als einmal den Atem. Die Soldaten setzten ihre Helme auf und übernahmen die Bergung, wofür die Agentin dankbar war. Sie stand mit Teckon in einigem Abstand und beobachtete die Republikaner dabei.  
Schließlich fanden sie, was sie suchten: Einen Keller, in dem sich Notstromaggregate befanden. Der Raum war unversehrt, was einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu all der Zerstörung und dem Tod darstellten, die sie bisher gesehen hatten. Die Generatoren zum Laufen zu bringen war kein Problem. Die eigentliche Hürde bestand darin, die Energie so zu kalibrieren, dass ihnen ihre Kommunikationsgeräte nicht durchschmorten.  
„Wozu wurdet Ihr eigentlich ausgebildet?“, wollte Sminn am Abend des zweiten Tages wissen, nachdem ihnen bereits das zweite Gerät durchgebrannt war. Sie hatten noch zwei weitere. Und das von der fünften Kapsel, aber die Leute, die damit gelandet waren, waren wegen der Verletzten immer noch nicht eingetroffen.  
„Herumspielen mit Republikanischer Technik stand bei uns nicht auf dem Lehrplan“, entgegnete Teckon bissig.  
Mit den Soldaten, die sie tagsüber begleiteten, kam die imperiale Technikerin klar, soweit die Spionin es beurteilen konnte. Aber auf den Mirialaner war Teckon nicht gut zu sprechen. Die Agentin konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Kurz stiegen Erinnerungen an Rakata Prime in ihr auf, als sie die Cyborgs der Unendlichen Armee zerstört hatte:  
_‚Gut gemacht. Also, für eine Imperiale jedenfalls‛, hörte sie die Stimme des Agenten sagen. Der Tonfall war leicht spöttisch, aber nicht beißend._  
‚Danke. Ich bin sicher, mit einer SID-Ausbildung hätte ich das eleganter hinbekommen‛, hatte sie erwidert und das Gegenteil gemeint. Sie war sicher, dass der Republikaner das wusste.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben.  
„Notfallsender zu verbessern war auch nicht Teil meiner Ausbildung. Aber wir haben die Energiequelle immerhin so weit, dass sie ein Datapad mit Energie versorgt und es nicht röstet. Das ist ein Anfang.“  
„Ich denke, Ihr wolltet das Signal verstärken, damit uns auch jemand findet“, meinte der Mirialaner.  
„Ihr könnt es gerne versuchen, Captain Sminn. Vielleicht bestimmt Ihr vorher noch einen Nachfolger, falls Euch ein elektrischer Schlag tötet“, erwiderte die Agentin mit nüchternem Tonfall.  
„Ihr… Möglich, dass Ihr ein paar meiner Leute überzeugt habt, aber ich glaube Euch nicht. Selbst wenn Ihr zum SID gehört – mir gefiel dieser Laden noch nie“, sagte Sminn.  
„Dort draußen ist eine Flotte, die wahrscheinlich seit Tagen in Republikanischen und Imperialen Raum eindringt. Wir werden dort draußen gebraucht“, überging sie seine Verdächtigungen.  
„Teckon – weckt mich, falls Ihr einen Geistesblitz habt. Ansonsten bis morgen“, sie nickte der anderen Imperialen zu und begab sich dann in den Republikanischen Teil des Lagers.  
Sie setzte sich zu Yta, Ralo und einem Gand. Wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, hieß er Iuunan. Sie hatte ihn am Vorabend nach seinen Eigenschaften gefragt. Er war kein Finder, so er denn die Wahrheit sagte. Aber mit Ausnahme von Sminn war sie bisher noch nicht auf viel Abneigung gestoßen, also nahm sie an, dass der Gand ehrlich gewesen war.  
„Und, wie sieht‛s aus?“, wollte Yta wissen. Sie würde eine der Nachtwachen übernehmen.  
„Uns ist auch das zweite Gerät durchgeschmort und testen jetzt Datapads. Die Umsetzung der Generatoren ist kaputt, sodass wir sie neu aufbauen müssen, was ohne eine entsprechende Anleitung und die richtigen Ersatzteile etwas dauert.“  
„Aber Ihr bekommt es hin?“, erkundigte Ralo sich. Er hatte eine eher kratzige Stimme, die jedoch nicht unangenehm in ihren Ohren klang.  
Sie nickte zuversichtlich.  
„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir hier nicht mehr lange festsitzen“, meinte sie.  
„Gut – was auch immer da draußen ist, ich will nicht, dass unsere Leute es alleine bekämpfen“, entgegnete die Soldatin.  
„Ja, den Imps wird es wohl nicht viel anders gehen“, sagte Ralo.  
„Mmh...“, machte Yta und eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, dass nur eine Partei hier rausmarschiert und die andere höchstens als Gefangene“, sagte sie.  
„Das wäre nicht fair“, gab Iuunan zu bedenken.  
„Na ja, bei Sminns Laufbahn...“, hielt die Soldatin dagegen.  
„Ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass er nicht gerne mit den Imps zusammenarbeitet“, sagte die Agentin.  
Sie hatte innerlich etwas Anlauf gebraucht, um das Wort ‚Imps‛ zu verwenden. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Leute noch nie so bezeichnet. Andererseits war die Abkürzung nicht ganz unlogisch.  
„Sminn kann sich gut an Befehle halten, aber er hat seinen Bruder an Imperiale verloren“, informierte der Gand sie.  
„Seitdem… sagen wir, er nimmt sie nicht so gerne gefangen. Wahrscheinlich sieht er in ihnen jetzt auch nur Leute, mit denen er gefangene Republikaner auslösen kann“, fuhr Yta fort.  
„Und so jemanden bringt Orennon mit auf eine gemeinsame Mission mit Imperialen?“, Elena sah die Soldatin fragend an.  
„Sminn ist erst in letzter Minute dazu gekommen. Glaube nicht, dass der Major ihn sonderlich gut kennt. Einer seiner Verbündeten glaubte wohl, es wäre eine gute Idee, ihn mitzuschicken“, antwortete Ralo an ihrer statt.  
„Wenn man unauffällig Informationen von den Imps beschaffen wollte, wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, jemanden vom SID einzuschleusen“, entgegnete sie.  
Ungefragt wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem SIDler, den sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ihr Treffen auf Ellos war schon eine Weile her. Sie hatte ihm erst sehr spät die Nachricht geschickt. Hoffentlich befand er sich in einer weniger chaotischen Situation als sie selbst…  
Die Agentin hielt ihre Gedanken an. Sie war als Republikanerin hier, Tagträumen konnte sie später nachhängen. Sobald sie einen Weg gefunden hatten, diese fremde Flotte zu besiegen, die der Imperator sich scheinbar zu Eigen gemacht hatte.  
„Na ja, dafür haben wir doch Euch, oder?“  
„Marr hat immerhin einige Informationen verlauten lassen, aber er wusste natürlich, für wen ich arbeite“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Vielleicht ist Sminn ja auch aus dem Geheimdienst. Oder kennt Ihr all Eure Kollegen?“, wollte Yta wissen.  
„Nein“, antwortete sie ehrlich.  
„Wenn‛s nach mir geht, kommen wir hier alle weg. Die Imps haben sich ordentlich verhalten. Kein Grund, sie zu hintergehen“, meinte Ralo.  
Sie musterte den Soldaten. Er war ihr heute zum ersten Mal aufgefallen. Irgendwie… wirkte er etwas desillusioniert. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an ihrer Situation. Während die Agentin und Teckon an der Technik schraubten, war für den Rest nicht mehr viel zu tun. Was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie hoffentlich am nächsten Tag endlich entscheidende Fortschritte erzielen würden.  
„Ich gehe schlafen. Dann kann ich morgen gleich früh loslegen“, verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen.  
Der Gand neigte leicht den Kopf, Yta wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und Ralo nickte.

In dieser Nacht wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten, obwohl sie jeden ihr bekannte Technik anwandte, um sie im Zaum zu halten.  
_‚Danke. Und… passt auf Euch und unsere Freunde auf.‘_  
Orennons Worte hallten ungefragt in ihrem Kopf wider. Wie war es soweit gekommen, dass sie hier gelandet war? Und zudem noch versuchte dafür zu sorgen, dass Republik und Imperium miteinander auskamen? Sie hörte gerade auf einen Republikanischen Kommandanten, den sie bei der Infiltration der Forschungsstation auf Manaan kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn zu Anfang nicht einmal gemocht...  
_Sie war wieder in der Bar, direkt nach der Rückeroberung Korribans. Lana sprach mit ihr über die mögliche Verschwörung. Die Sith war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch überaus klug. Und trotzdem durchtrieben, wie die Agentin später noch feststellen sollte._  
_Manaan. Ein Labor unter Wasser und dann die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Chaostrupp. Hätten ihre Befehle damals gelautet, die Elitegruppe der Republik auszuliefern oder auszuschalten, sie hätte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getan._  
_Jakarro und D4 – damals hatte sie die beiden eher als Belastung empfunden, aber sie hatten sich als verlässliche Verbündete erwiesen._  
_Theron. Sie hatte ihn zuerst über Funk gehört. Er hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nach dem Labor nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie Elena Hennon war, aber er hatte es den anderen nicht gesagt, wie sich nach Rakata Prime herausstellte._  
_Rishi. Der misstrauische Agent taute langsam auf und irgendwann hatten sie den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie den anderem nicht mehr versuchten, zu beweisen, wie gut sie selbst waren. Stattdessen unterstellten sie einander, sich Sorgen um den jeweils anderen zu machen. Was der Wahrheit entsprach, wie sie bei seiner Entführung feststellte._  
_Yavin 4. Obwohl Lana Therons Entführung zugelassen oder sogar arrangiert hatte, traute er der Agentin noch. Dabei hätte es nur ein weiterer, cleverer Schachzug der Sith oder der Spionin selbst sein können. Doch Theron schien keine derartigen Bedenken zu haben. Und ihr selbst war die Idee, ihn zu benutzen, nicht einmal gekommen._  
_‚Tut ihm nicht dasselbe an wie Lana.‘_  
Wieder Orennon, der ihr zu etwas geraten hatte. Aber hatte sie sich daran gehalten? Hatte sie Theron nicht etwas Ähnliches angetan, als sie ihn alleine auf Ellos im Bett zurückgelassen hatte? Sie wusste, dass es das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein konnte, dass sie einander so nahe gewesen waren. Sie drehte sich um. Seit wann war sie so sentimental? Weder Theron noch Orennon würden sie hier herausbringen. Die Agentin versuchte, die Gedanken an ihre einstigen Verbündeten aus der Republik loszulassen und endlich zu schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos, Gast Nr. 7 :)


	10. Am Rand des Wilden Raums - Kontaktaufnahme

Als sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit Teckon den Keller betrat, legte die Ziffer ihren Blaster und ihr Messer auf einen Tisch, der etwas abseits der Generatoren stand. Die Technikerin warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Zu unbequem“, begründete Elena Hennon ihre Handlung.  
Tatsächlich glaubte sie, dass Eron nicht auf Unbewaffnete schießen würde. Wenn sie sich irrte, war das wahrscheinlich ihr letzter Fehler.  
Sie schraubten und verdrahteten den kompletten Vormittag. Ein weiterer Testlauf ließ das Datapad erneut nicht durchschmoren.  
„Gut… dann holen wir Mal mehr Leistung raus“, sagte Teckon.  
Es dauerte nicht Mal eine Stunde, bis die beiden Frauen von der Anlage zurücktraten und sie musterten.  
„Ich denke, das war‛s“, sagte die Technikerin.  
„Dann sollten wir es testen“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Ich gebe Sminn Bescheid“, meldete eine republikanische Soldatin sich zu Wort.  
„Vergesst Captain Fora nicht“, erinnerte Elena sie, trat aber ihrerseits auf den angeschlossenen Holokommunikator zu und gab eine Holofrequenz ein. Sie hoffte, dass sich dort jemand melden würde. Mehr als diesen einen Versuch würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen.  
„Hey! Sminns Anweisungen waren eindeutig!“, rief die Republikanerin und die Spionin hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich.  
Sie sah nicht über die Schulter, sondern starrte auf den leeren Raum über dem Holo. Kurz bevor die Soldaten sie erreichten, flammte eine Gestalt in Republikanischer Rüstung darüber auf. Sie hätte niemals, nicht einmal auf Rishi oder Yavin 4, geglaubt, dass sie etwas wie erleichtert sein würde, das misstrauische Gesicht des Cathars zu sehen.  
„Jorgan“, sie nickte ihm zu und hörte, wie die Schritte hinter ihr stoppten.  
„Ihr! Was ist mit Orennon?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Er war bei Darth Marr. Es… ist wahrscheinlich, dass er und Marr es nicht geschafft haben“, sagte sie.  
„Ihr habt ihn im Stich gelassen!“, widersprach der Cathar und deutete auf sie.  
„Ich war am anderen Ende des Schiffes. Und jetzt sitze ich gemeinsam mit Republikanischen und Imperialen Soldaten auf einem Planeten oder Mond hier fest. Wir brauchen jemanden, der uns evakuiert, ohne auf die jeweils anderen Truppen zu schießen. Denkt Ihr, Ihr schafft das?“, wollte sie wissen und überging den aggressiven Tonfall des Scharfschützen.  
„Unsere Leute sind auch dort? Wie viele?“  
„Einundzwanzig. Captain Sminn führt sie an.“  
„Sminn...“, murrte der Cathar und sie war fast sicher, dass seine Stimme noch etwas unwirscher wurde, als sie es ohnehin schon war.  
Sie hörte erneut Schritte hinter sich.  
„Hennon! Was sollte… Jorgan!“, Sminns Stimme wurde nicht leiser aber vielleicht eine Spur weniger aggressiv.  
„Ihr lebt also noch“, hörte sie den Mirialaner sagen, der neben sie trat.  
„Ja. Wie einige unserer Kameraden auch, wie ich gehört habe.“  
„Wir sitzen hier gemeinsam mit den Imperialen fest“, bestätigte Captain Sminn.  
„Das hat sie mir schon gesagt. Wie verläuft die Zusammenarbeit?“, wollte der Cathar wissen, auch wenn die Ziffer glaubte, Unwillen in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Sie glauben, alles an sich reißen zu können“, meinte der Mirialaner.  
Die Agentin warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Solange ich hier bin, haben beide Parteien noch nicht mit Waffen aufeinander gezielt. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt“, sagte sie an Jorgan gewandt.  
„Als ob Ihr etwas wie Entscheidungsbefugnis hättet!“, hielt Sminn dagegen.  
„Ihr werdet dort keine ranghöhere Imperiale finden“, sagte der Cathar.  
„Sie… was? Ihr habt uns angelogen?“, der Mirialaner wandte sich zu ihr um und funkelte sie an.  
„Ich habe nicht direkt gelogen. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich zum Geheimdienst gehöre. Eure Leute haben die Schlüsse gezogen, dass es der SID wäre“, legte sie ruhig dar.  
„Ihr hinterhätliges...“, begann der Mirialkaner.  
„Zügelt Euch, Sminn. Wir sitzen immer noch im selben Boot. Ich will hier kein Blutbad. Jeder von uns kommt hier weg – niemand in einem Sarg oder als Gefangener. Das ist mein derzeitiges Ziel. Wir können auf der nächsten Mission wieder aufeinander schießen, wenn es Euch dann besser geht“, unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Ich hab schon auf Rishi geahnt, dass Ihr keine Ehre besitzt“, hörte sie den Cathar sagen.  
Die Agentin drehte sich wieder zu dem Kommunikator um.  
„Jorgan, schafft Ihr es, Eure Leute zu evakuieren, ohne dass wir auf einander schießen müssen? Ich bin Euch als Verbündete nützlicher als als Feind“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
Das Abbild des Soldaten verschränkte die Arme und sagte einen Moment lang nichts.  
„Der Major hat das so gesehen. Wir holen unsere Leute da raus. Und Ihr erzählt mir genau, was auf dem Kreuzer vorgefallen ist“, verlangte er schließlich.  
„Das hatte ich vor“, erwiderte sie.  
„Sminn, seht zu, dass die Sache sauber bleibt. Wir holen Euch nach Hause“, wies Jorgan ihn an.  
„Ja“, murrte der Mirialaner.  
Dann erlosch das Holo.  
„Nachdem Eure Evakuierung arrangiert ist – ich würde dann für unsere sorgen“, sagte sie und begann erneut, eine Frequenz einzugeben, doch Sminn schlug auf ihren Arm, so dass sie von der Tastatur abrutschte.  
„Ihr habt meine Leute belogen“, sagte er und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.  
„Um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir zusammen statt gegeneinander arbeiten, ja. Ich war nicht als Spionin hier und ich gehöre zu den Verbündeten von Orennon. Also macht nicht alles wieder zunichte, was der Chaostrupp an Sympathie für die Republik bei mir aufgebaut hat. Davon abgesehen, dass meine Leute in der Überzahl sind – dort draußen ist ein Feind, den niemand von uns alleine besiegen kann“, entgegnete sie und hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Sir… Sie hat Recht. Sie hat nie behauptet, zum SID zu gehören. Und sie hatte Kontakt mit Orennon“, meldete Eron sich zu Wort.  
Der Captain sah zu seinem Soldaten und wieder zu ihr.  
„Meine Waffe liegt dort drüben. Darf ich jetzt in Eurem Beisein ein Hologespräch führen?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Sie hatte den Mirialaner keinen Moment lang aus den Augen gelassen.  
„Wenn Ihr irgendwelche Tricks versucht...“  
„Sminn, Ihr glaubt, ich bin Euer Feind und das mag vor ein paar Jahren der Fall gewesen sein, aber jetzt nicht mehr“, entgegnete sie.  
Sie schluckte das ‚Legt es nicht drauf an‛ hinunter. Der Mirialaner war gereizt genug.  
Schließlich machte er einen Schritt zurück und die Agentin wandte sich wieder dem Kommunikator zu und gab die Holofrequenz ein.  
Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis das Bild ihrer Vorgesetzten darüber aufflammte.  
„Du lebst“, begrüßte Lana sie und eine Spur Erleichterung schien in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
„Wie auch einige unserer Leute. Wir sitzen gemeinsam mit Republikanischen Truppen fest. Sie sind einundzwanzig, wir zweiunddreißig“, informierte sie die andere Imperiale.  
„Ich sehe die Koordinaten. Es wird nicht einfach, euch dort rauszuholen, aber wir schicken jemanden“, bestätigte die Ministerin ihr.  
„Was ist mit Kaliyo?“  
„Sie ist auf einer Mission, aber ich werde sie als Geleitschutz entsenden. Was ist mit den Republikanern?“  
„Der Chaostrupp kümmert sich um ihre Evakuierung. Jorgan hat mir versichert, dass es nicht hässlich wird“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Ist Orennon bei euch?“, wollte Lana wissen.  
„Er war bei Darth Marr, als ich zuletzt mit ihm Kontakt hatte“, antwortete sie.  
Die Sith sah kurz zur Seite.  
„Das sind ungünstige Entwicklungen. Sobald du auf deinem Schiff bist, kommst du nach Dromund Kaas“, wies ihre Vorgesetzte sie an.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Gut. Möge die Macht euch stets dienen.“  
„Dir auch.“  
Damit beendete Lana das Gespräch. Als die Agentin sich umdrehte, musterte der Mirialaner sie mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Seid Ihr ein Sith?“  
„Nein, meine Vorgesetzte schon, aber ich bin nicht machtsensitiv“, erwiderte sie.  
„Mmh… wahrscheinlich lügt Ihr wieder.“  
Sie sagte nichts, sondern ging an ihm vorbei und nahm ihre Waffe wieder an sich.  
„Das tue ich nicht, aber Ihr habt ohnehin Eure eigene Wahrheit“, meinte sie.

Sie verließen die Ruinen.  
„Also hatte mich mein erster Eindruck nicht getäuscht“, sagte Teckon, als sie in den Imperialen Teil des Lagers zurückkehrten.  
„Nein. Danke, dass Ihr meine Deckung aufrecht erhalten habt“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Die andere Imperiale hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Kein Problem. War ja nicht so, dass es nicht zu unserem Vorteil war, jemanden in ihren Reihen zu haben. Und? Planen sie, uns doch noch zu überfallen?“, wollte der Sergeant wissen.  
„Nein. Sminn scheint… der uns am wenigsten wohlgesonnene zu sein, aber mit Jorgan haben wir ihn im Griff. Niemand widerspricht in der Republik dem Kommandanten des Chaostrupps ohne Weiteres.“  
„Das habt Ihr und er wohl gemeinsam“, meinte die Technikerin.  
Die Agentin warf ihr einen Blick zu. So viel Beobachtungsgabe hatte sie der Frau nicht unbedingt zugetraut. Sie sah wieder nach vorne, als ihnen Captain Fora entgegen kam.  
„Steht die Kommunikation?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir alle hier wegkommen“, antwortete sie.  
„Sie meint, sie hat dafür gesorgt. Aber das war es wert – Sminns Züge vereisen zu sehen als er diesen Cathar sah…“, sagte die Technikerin.  
„Und wir?“  
„Ich habe Ministerin Beniko kontaktiert. Sie schickt jemanden. Es wird wohl nicht einfach. Sobald die Schiffe hier sind, müssen wir schnell sein. Die Leute sollen ihre Sachen packen. Alles, was wir nicht brauchen, lassen wir hier“, wies sie den Captain an.  
„Sofort“, bestätigte Fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch an Gast Nr. 8 vielen Dank für die Kudos :)  
> Bei mir liefen diese Woche ein paar Sachen sehr gut - zur Feier des Ganzen hab ich dann dieses Kapitel hochgeladen :)  
> Habt ein schönes Wochenende!


	11. Am Rand des Wilden Raums - Zurück in bekannte Gefilde

Sie wurden am nächsten Tag abgeholt. Zuerst sahen sie das Schiff des Chaostrupps. Die Agentin hatte erwartet, dass sie noch einen Transporter mitbringen würden, doch dem war nicht so. Sie ging gemeinsam mit Sminn zu dem Schiff der Republikaner, auch wenn sie seinen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Noch bevor sie es erreichten, senkte die Rampe sich hinab und der Rest des Chaostrupps trat auf sie zu.  
„Sminn, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Seht zu, dass unsere Leute an Bord kommen“, wies Jorgan ihn an.  
„Sie ist nicht vertrauenswürdig“, wandte der Mirialaner ein und sah zu der Spionin, die seinen Blick ungerührt erwiderte.  
„Das weiß ich. Ich habe schon mit ihr zusammengearbeitet, ohne, dass sie uns täuschen konnte“, knurrte der Cathar.  
Eigentlich log Jorgan damit. Schließlich hatte er scheinbar geglaubt, dass ihr Name Elena Hennon war. Aber entweder wollte er keine Diskussion mit dem Mirialaner, oder er hatte es vergessen.  
Sminn erwiderte nichts, sondern drehte sich um und kehrte zum Lager zurück.  
Dann war sie mit den Chaostrupplern alleine.  
„Also – was ist passiert?“, wollte Jorgan wissen.  
„Nachdem ich Eure Luftschleuse gelöst habe, bin ich zur Brücke zurück gekehrt. Darth Marr ist in dieser Zeit aufgebrochen, um Orennon zu unterstützen. Der Sith hat uns befohlen, die Brücke zu halten. Es war der Major, der die Evakuierung veranlasste“, berichtete sie.  
Jorgan musterte sie stumm mit verschränkten Armen. Als sie zu den anderen blickte, schaute Dorne kurz zu Boden, ehe sie die Agentin wieder ansah. Etwas wie Sorge stand im Gesicht der Sanitäterin. Tanos und Yuuns Mienen zeigten keinen Regung. Der Gand hatte lediglich den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, so als würde er ihr aufmerksam zuhören.  
„Das… klingt sehr nach dem Major“, gab die Propagandamaschine von sich.  
Klang der Droide traurig? Sie musterte ihn mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue.  
„Und Ihr seid gegangen“, schlussfolgerte Jorgan.  
„Ja. Orennon hat Marr dazu überredet, mir den Befehl zu erteilen. Ich schulde ihm was.“  
„Er ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot“, entgegnete der Cathar.  
„Was ist dort draußen vorgefallen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Es wirkte erst, als würde Jorgan ihr nicht antworten wollen.  
„Orennon gab uns den Befehl, zu verschwinden“, sagte die Sanitäterin schließlich.  
„Wir waren noch nicht lange wieder im Republikanischen Raum, als diese Schiffe dort auftauchten“, fuhr Jorgan fort.  
„Ich nehme an, sie haben keine Verhandlungen angeboten?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Sie haben uns angegriffen. Es heißt, ein Fremdling hätte ihren Anführer getötet und dass der Attentäter aus dieser Galaxis kommen würde“, fügte Yuun an und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ein Fremdling? Wer war es?“  
„Wissen wir nicht“, knurrte der Cathar.  
„Was ist mit dem Imperium?“  
„Eure Leute werden ebenfalls angegriffen“, entgegnete Dorne.  
Die Agentin warf ihr einen Blick zu. Ja, Elara Dorne war wirklich übergelaufen. Aber das war nicht das Problem der Ziffer. Wenigstens hielt der Chaostrupp sich an die Abmachung. Während sie Informationen austauschten, beluden die Republikaner das Schiff.  
„Dann haben wir einen gemeinsamen Feind und er ist stärker als die Revaniter“, schlussfolgerte die Spionin.  
„Möglich… aber ich werde keine Taktiken mit einer Imperialen besprechen“, sagte Jorgan.  
„Falls Ihr etwas über Orennons Verbleib erfahrt – gebt mir Bescheid. Ich bin ihm etwas schuldig“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
Tatsächlich hoffte sie, dass sie mehr für ihn tun konnte, als seinem Körper einem anständigen Begräbnis zukommen lassen.  
„Ja, Eure Hilfe hat ihm auf dem Kreuzer auch schon so viel gebracht...“, die Stimme des Cathars war verächtlich.  
„Ich war es, die Eure Luftschleuse gelöst hat, Jorgan. Es muss Euch nicht gefallen, aber Ihr seid nicht mein Feind“, entgegnete sie.  
In diesem Moment nahm sie ein leises Sirren wahr, das beständig lauter wurde. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah einen imperialen Transporter und ihr eigenes Raumschiff näher kommen.  
„Unser Taxi ist da. Wenn ich etwas über Orennon erfahre, gebe ich Euch Bescheid“, sie nickte den Republikanern zu und entfernte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihnen zu warten.  
Die Agentin war ein Stück weit erleichtert, ihr Schiff zu sehen. Hauptsächlich, weil sie wusste, von wem es geflogen wurde: Die Rattataki-Söldnerin hatte es tatsächlich zurück zum Imperium geschafft. Wieder mit ihr auf der Phantom zu arbeiten… die Ziffer würde endlich wieder am richtigen Platz sein. Sie blieb stehen und sah dem Schiff bei der Landung zu, bis sie wegen des aufwirbelnden Sandes das Gesicht abwenden und die Augen schließen musste.  
Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, ging sie auf die Luke zu, deren Rampe sich bereits herabsenkte. Noch bevor sie sie erreicht hatte, sah die Spionin die vertraute Gestalt der Söldnerin in der Tür erscheinen. Sie ging die Rampe hinunter, den Blick auf die Agentin geheftet. Erst als die Stiefel der Rattataki den Boden berührten, sah sie sich um, während sie weiter auf ihre Gefährtin zuschlenderte.  
„Da habt ihr euch aber einen entzückenden Mond zum Abstürzen ausgesucht“, sagte die Söldnerin leichthin, als sie die Ziffer erreichte.  
Die Agentin lächelte immer noch und öffnete den Mund, um sie zu begrüßen, als Kaliyos Faust ihr Kinn traf. Die Zähne der Spionin krachten aufeinander und ihr Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen. Schmerz schoss durch ihren Schädel und schien sich bis in die Haarspitzen fortzupflanzen.  
„Was war das für ein beschissenes Versprechen?!“, herrschte die Rattataki sie plötzlich an.  
Die Ziffer machte einen Schritt zurück, halb in der Erwartung, einen weiteren Schlag abwehren zu müssen, und griff sich an den Unterkiefer, ehe sie wieder zu ihrer Partnerin sah.  
„Ich habe mich nicht mit dem Schiff abschießen lassen“, hielt die Agentin dagegen, während sie leicht die Stelle massierte, an der der Schlag sie getroffen hatte. Es würde ohne Zweifel einen blauen Fleck geben, der sie noch ein paar Tage daran erinnern würde.  
„Nein – aber in einer Scheiß-Rettungskapsel irgendwo zu landen, wo euch keiner findet ist genauso beschissen!“, erwiderte Kaliyo.  
„Du hast uns gefunden.“  
„Ja, nachdem Lana mir deine Koordinaten gegeben hat. Und wir haben es nur geschafft, weil das Schätzchen und die Büchse unter Radar fliegen können“, erwiderte sie und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die imperialen Schiffe hinter sich. Ihre Stimme klang bereits etwas ruhiger.  
Dann sah sie über die Schulter der Agentin.  
„Das ist also der traurige Haufen, für den wir extra einen Transporter mitgebracht haben?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Bei der Anzahl an Leuten könnten unsere Lebenserhaltungssysteme überfordert sein“, gab die Agentin zu bedenken. Sie wusste, dass die Phantom für bis zu fünfzehn Personen ausgelegt war. Für kurze Zeit konnte man die Anzahl auf zwanzig erhöhen, aber danach würde der Sauerstoff schneller zu Neige gehen, als er aus dem Kohlendioxid umgewandelt werden konnte.  
„Was machen die denn hier?“, hörte sie Kaliyo fragen und schon am Tonfall erkannte die Agentin, dass sie den Chaostrupp erspäht hatte.  
„Die Truppen der Republik evakuieren“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
„Ach – wessen Idee war es wohl, Captain Pfote die Evakuierung anzuvertrauen?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Meine. Sminn hätte wohl versucht, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Und? Ihr ward in der Überzahl“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Du warst bei dem Angriff auf Marrs Schiff dabei. Du weißt, dass unser Feind nicht die Leute der Republik sind.“  
Die Söldnerin runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
„Wenn du das sagst… unsere Chefin ist hocherfreut, dass du wieder im Dienst bist. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, ihre Lieblingsspionin verloren zu haben“, informierte die Rattataki sie.  
„Wie sieht es dort draußen aus?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Die gesamte Galaxis befindet sich im Krieg. Eure Leute stecken wohl einiges ein und es scheint nichts zu geben, was gegen ihre Waffen und Schiffe hilft“, antwortete Kaliyo.  
Beide setzen sich in Bewegung und gingen auf das Lager zu. Imperiale Soldaten hatten den Transporter verlassen und begannen, den Gestrandeten bei der Evakuierung zu helfen.  
„Wissen wir etwas über unseren Gegner dort draußen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Söldnerin grinste, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte es nur halbecht.  
„Du wirst es mögen. Du hast ja was für groß-klingende Gegner: Zakuul, das Ewige Imperium“, antwortete sie.  
Die Agentin hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ein zweites Imperium?“  
„Jetzt schau nicht so erstaunt – deine Leute haben den Begriff nicht erfunden. Ihr seid nicht das erste und werdet nicht das letzte Imperium sein. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass wir hier wegkommen“, sagte Kaliyo.  
„Gleich. Ich kläre noch kurz mit der Evakuierungsmannschaft, dass wir noch ein paar Gestrandete abholen müssen. Bei ihnen befanden sich Verletzte, weshalb sie nicht hier sind“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du trödelst, fliege ich mit dem Vogel weg – und dieses Mal komme ich nicht zurück, um dich aus deinem Schlamassel zu holen“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Zu Beginn hatte ihre Stimme noch gelangweilt geklungen, doch zum Ende hin war der Tonfall drohend.  
Die Agentin hatte lange keinen derart feindseligen Blick in den Augen ihrer Gefährtin gesehen. Es wunderte sie und ein wenig schmerzte es Merhana auch. Ja, sie mochte Kaliyo und die Arbeit mit ihr, aber scheinbar würde diese ihr die Bruchlandung nicht so schnell verzeihen.  
Dann trennten die beiden Frauen sich. Die Agentin steuerte auf Fora zu, die sich unweit der Rampe des Transporters aufhielt. Jorgan stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr, sah der Ziffer jedoch entgegen, als diese sich näherte.  
„Also, wir haben alle“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Ja. Ich hoffe, Eure Verluste waren nicht zu hoch“, sie nickte ihm zu.  
„Ihr wisst genau, was wir verloren haben“, entgegnete der Cathar und es schien, als würde Wut in seinen Augen aufblitzen.  
„Solange wir keine Nachricht haben, ist er nicht tot. Ich stelle Nachforschungen an und kontaktiere Euch, sollte ich etwas herausfinden“, versicherte sie ihm erneut.  
„Tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber solltet Ihr uns Informationen vorenthalten...“, knurrte er.  
„Ich käme nicht einmal im Traum darauf, mich zwischen Orennon und seinen Trupp zu stellen. Bis bald, Jorgan“, sie nickte ihm zu.  
Der Cathar erwiderte die Geste nicht, sondern wandte sich lediglich ab und ging in Richtung seines Schiffes. Von den Republikanischen Truppen war mittlerweile nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Ich fürchte, Ihr habt in ihm keinen verlässlichen Verbündeten“, wandte Fora sich an sie.  
„Möglich, aber das ist nicht unsere Sorge. Ich bleibe mit meinem Schiff in der Atmosphäre, während ihr die Leute aus der letzten Kapsel evakuiert. Danach fliegen wir zurück nach Dromund Kaas. Euer Schiff macht den ersten Sprung, wir folgen Euch“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Natürlich, Commander. Ich muss sagen, dass ich erleichtert bin, dass wir endlich hier wegkommen. Ich habe nicht an Euch gezweifelt, aber manchmal...“  
„Fühlte es sich so an, als würde niemand uns holen kommen. Ich weiß. Wenn Ihr danach in Kaas City stationiert seid und die Zeit es zulässt – vielleicht könnten wir etwas trinken gehen. Ihr habt Euch mehr als einen Drink verdient“, sagte sie.  
Die Ziffer hatte nicht vor, mit Fora zu flirten, aber der Imperiale Captain hatte sich ordentlich verhalten und Leute, die sogar bei der direkten Konfrontation mit der Republik besonnen blieben, waren selten. Die Spionin wollte sie als Kontakt halten.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre“, ihr Gegenüber neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Gut. Wir hören uns über Funk“, sie nickte ihr zu, dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Schiff.  
Die Triebwerke liefen bereits, als sie die Rampe betrat, die auch prompt eingefahren wurde. Die Agentin musste aufpassen, dass sie auf den Beinen blieb. Die Phantom hob ab, ehe sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Die Ziffer war klug genug, um Kaliyo nicht zu fragen, wie lange diese ihr noch den Absturz vorwerfen wollte. Sonst hätte die Rattataki zugeben müssen, dass ihr etwas an der Spionin lag und irgendwie glaubte sie, dass die Söldnerin dazu gerade nicht in der richtigen Stimmung war.  
„Wir bleiben am Transporter dran, landen aber nicht nochmal. Wir geben ihnen Geleitschutz, bis sie im Hyperraum verschwunden sind“, sagte sie, nachdem sie sich auf den Copilotensitz im Cockpit hatte fallen lassen.  
„Lana hat mir erklärt, was wir zu tun haben. Als könnten wir gegen diese Schiffe dort etwas ausrichten. Du warst ja nicht dort draußen, aber es war mörderisch“, erwiderte die Rattataki.  
Wenn Kaliyo das sagte, musste es wirklich hoch her gegangen sein.  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ein Schiff wie das von Darth Marr einfach so überrannt und zerstört haben, bin ich froh, dass du nicht geblieben bist“, sagte sie.  
„Ja, du warst sicher ganz krank vor Sorge um mich“, entgegnete die Rattataki mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
„Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass du es zurück geschafft hast“, sagte die Agentin und warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Ja, ja. Werd nicht rührselig.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Die Agentin überprüfte ihre Anzeigen, während Kaliyo das Schiff flog und sie schließlich darauf warteten, dass der Transporter fertig wurde. Vom Chaostrupp fehlte bereits jede Spur. Die Spionin fragte sich, ob sie Jorgan jemals wiedersehen würde, aber vorerst hatten sie Dringlicheres zu tun.  
„Wir sind soweit. Die Verletzten sind evakuiert und wir verlassen jetzt den Mond“, hörte sie Fora über Funk.  
„Hervorragende Arbeit, gebt das an alle weiter. Fliegen wir zurück“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Nur zu gerne“, entgegnete der Captain.  
Sie sahen den Transporter aufsteigen und schließlich an ihrem Schiff vorbeiziehen. Kaliyo ließ die Phantom drehen und in einiger Entfernung folgen.  
„Wir berechnen die Sprungkoordinaten“, informierte Fora sie.  
„Endlich… dann wollen wir Mal“, meinte Kaliyo und trat an den Navcomputer heran, um dasselbe zu tun.  
„Verstanden, wir...“, die Agentin brach ab, als plötzlich Schiffe auf den Sensoren auftauchten.  
„… haben Besuch – und es sind keine Imperialen!“, informierte sie den Transporter und aktivierte ihre Verteidigung.  
„Schilde hoch!“, hörte sie Fora über Funk.  
Sie sah Schüsse und ließ die Phantom abrupt nach unten ausweichen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine Explosion. Das konnte nicht sein.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Kaliyo hinter ihr.  
Die Agentin checkte die Sensoren. Das Signal in ihrer Nähe war verschwunden, obwohl sich dort noch Materie befand. Trümmer.  
„Wir haben den Transporter verloren“, informierte sie ihre Partnerin.  
Sie spürte ein Ziehen, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie mussten hier raus, sonst war alles umsonst.  
„Dann sieh zu, dass wir ihnen nicht folgen!“, rief die Rattataki.  
„Sprung in drei, zwei...“ da schienen die Sterne sich in die Länge zu ziehen und sie tauchten in die Sicherheit des Hyperraums ein.  
„Du musstest es spannend machen, oder? Erst lässt du alle glauben, du wärst tot und dann taucht das Ewige Imperium auf, um dich wirklich ins Jenseits zu befördern“, die Rattataki ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und sah sie an.  
Die Agentin blieb einen Moment stumm.  
„Das waren gute Leute, die wir da verloren haben.“  
„Ja, und wenn Lana nicht so clever gewesen wäre, mich zu schicken, wäre es noch einer weniger, der jetzt zurückkehrt“, entgegnete Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin nickte. Die Evakuierung war umsonst gewesen. Zumindest fast. Ein paar Republikaner verdankten ihr ihr Leben. Sie stand auf und holte aus ihrem Quartier ein Datapad, um sich Notizen zu machen, was sie über wen wusste.  
„Was tust du?“  
„Potenzielle Kontakte herausarbeiten. Sminn ist nicht zu gebrauchen, aber von einige von den anderen könnten nützlich sein“, antwortete sie.  
„Schon wieder am Arbeiten. Manchmal finde sogar ich dich kalt und bin nicht gerade sentimental“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Die Ziffer hob den Kopf und begegnete Kaliyos Blick.  
„Wenn du auf diesem Schiff gewesen wärst, würde ich bereits jetzt Pläne schmieden, wie ich an den Anführer dieses Ewigen Imperiums herankomme. Aber das bedarf wahrscheinlich mehr Arbeit als das Sternenkomplott… Ich versuche, aus meinen verlorenen Tagen auf diesem Mond etwas Nützliches zu ziehen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Na, du bist ja doch sentimental.“  
„Dachte, das wäre dir schon auf Rakata Prime aufgefallen“, meinte die Agentin und wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu.  
„Glaub nicht, dass du mit ein bisschen Gesäusel davon kommst“, drohte die Rattataki.  
„Spuck mir in den Tee, wenn es dir hilft“, entgegnete die Ziffer und gab sich ungerührt.  
Einen Moment lang wollte sie schreien oder jemanden schlagen. Wären sie nur etwas schneller gewesen, hätten Teckon und sie besser gearbeitet,…  
Die Agentin unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge. Das würde sie nicht weiter bringen.  
„Oh, nein. Für dich lass ich mir was Besseres einfallen“, meinte die Söldnerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch an Gast Nr. 9 und 10 Danke für die Kudos :) Ich sehe leider nicht, wann wer genau die Kudos gegeben hat (bzw. zu welchem Kapitel, das steht nur bei den Kommentaren dran), aber ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte Euch allen gefällt :)
> 
> Auf das Hochladen dieses Kapitels freue ich mich schon, seit ich mit dem Online stellen von Agentin I fertig war. Dank Kaliyos Auftritt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel von Teil II geworden, trotz des Verlustes von Captain Fora und Sergeant Teckon. Ich bedauere, dass die beiden nicht mehr dabei sind. Angenehm zu schreibende Nebencharaktere sind rar.  
> Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich froh, dass die Agentin und ihre alte Partnerin wieder zusammen sind. Als ich Kaliyo das erste Mal sah, fand ich sie bestenfalls nervig. Doch seit ich meinen ersten eigenen Agentencharakter durchgespielt habe, bin ich ihr Fan. Mir ist bewusst, dass das nicht alle so sehen. Hoffe, Ihr kommt mit meiner Interpretation von Kaliyo klar.  
> Die Anspielung auf Vectors Äußerung dem Agenten gegenüber "We no longer invite her to dejarik games, she no longer spits in our tea" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen ;)  
> Das war's erstmal von mir. Habt eine entspannte Woche!


	12. Dromund Kaas - Zurück im Dienst

Die Agentin hatte die Zeit während des Hyperraumsprungs für eine Dusche und das Wechseln ihrer Kleidung genutzt. Außerdem hatte sie sowohl ihren Einsatzrucksack als auch ihren Gürtel neu bestückt. Erst dann war sie in das Cockpit zurückgegangen. Die beiden Frauen legten den Rest der Strecke schweigend zurück, was eine Seltenheit war. Kaliyo und sie waren nicht gerade schwatzhaft, aber normalerweise fiel ab und an ein Kommentar, auf das die jeweils andere meist mit Ironie oder einer Spur Humor einging. Doch dieses Mal blieben beide still. Sie landeten in Kaas City und reisten sofort zum Hauptquartier des Geheimdienstes.  
Schon beim Betreten der riesigen Stadt hatte die Agentin den Eindruck bekommen, dass es dort sehr geschäftig zuging. Es schien eine Art Anspannung über allem zu liegen, was die Leute taten. Es war wie ein ungutes Gefühl, dessen genauen Umfang und Ursprung man aber nicht erfassen konnte. Immer, wenn die Agentin versuchte, sich auf den Auslöser dieses Unwohlseins zu konzentrieren, konnte sie nichts Konkretes ausmachen. Vielleicht waren die Bewegungen der Imperialen etwas hektischer. Vielleicht war ihre Sprechweise noch abgehackter als ohnehin schon. Vielleicht wirkten die Bürger Kaas City‛s noch blasser als sonst. Beim Betreten des Hauptquartiers bestätigte ihr Eindruck sich. Wächter standen in kleinen Gruppen und diskutierten hitzig, was zu tun sei.  
„Ziffer, gut dass Ihr da seid“, sprach Wächter 3 sie an.  
Sie hatte ihn kennengelernt, als sie nach der Akademie zum Geheimdienst gekommen war. Damals war er noch Tüftler gewesen, doch als sie von Hutta zurückkam, war er bereits in den Rang eines Wächters erhoben worden. Er gehörte, wie sie selbst, zu den wenigen, die nicht genetisch für diese Aufgabe angepasst worden waren. Im Gegensatz zu der Geheimagentin zierten seine Stirn jedoch keine Implantate. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös – wie fast immer. Normalerweise fand sie, dass er sich mit dem Wort ‚niedlich‘ beschreiben ließ, aber dieses Mal wirkte es nicht auf sie. Wenn man bedachte, was für einer Übermacht sie gegenüberstanden war es auch kaum verwunderlich.  
„Die Ministerin ist hier und will Euch sehen“, fuhr er fort.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
„Sie sagte auch, ich solle einen Wächter zu einem Transporter schicken, der Euch begleitet, aber der Raumhafen hat nur Eure Landung...“  
Er brach ab, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Unsere Leute haben es nicht geschafft“, entgegnete sie.  
„Oh. Dann… gut, dass wenigstens Ihr dort heil rausgekommen seid. Ihr solltet die Ministerin nicht warten lassen“, fügte er an.  
Die Agentin nickte ihm zu und setzte den Weg zum ehemaligen Büro des Aufsehers fort.  
„Na endlich!“, sagte Lana anstatt einer Begrüßung.  
Sie stand hinter dem Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Datapads verteilt waren. Ein Bildschirm im Hintergrund zeigte einen Ausschnitt der Galaxis und die Position von Raumschiffen. Die Agentin brauchte einen Moment ehe sie realisierte, dass der Großteil der Schiffe dem Feind gehörte. Als sie zu ihrer Vorgesetzten sah, musterte diese sie.  
„Du bringst keine guten Neuigkeiten“, sagte sie.  
„Nein. Der Transporter wurde abgeschossen. Wir konnten nur knapp entkommen“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Und das, wo ich eine Erfolgsmeldung gebraucht hätte. Wenigstens bist du uns nicht verloren gegangen, aber das wird den Rat der Sith kaum beeindrucken“, erwiderte die Ministerin.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Fan von uns sind“, meinte Kaliyo, während sie die Arme verschränkte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür lehnte. Es war fast die einzige Fläche im Raum, die nicht mit einer bedienbaren Oberfläche oder anderen Instrumenten ausgestattet war.  
„Wohl kaum“, bestätigte die Agentin.  
„Das Ewige Imperium greift unsere Flotten an und fegt sie einfach hinfort. Berichten zufolge werden sie auch nach Dromund Kaas kommen. Ich habe schon zwei mobile Kommandozentralen. Ich will sie vom Planeten schaffen, ehe wir abgeriegelt werden. Möglichst ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekommt“, fuhr die Sith fort.  
„Lass mich raten – wir dürfen die Dinger stehlen?“, schlug Kaliyo vor.  
„Fast. Wir werden sie direkt an der Fabrik abholen. Jeder von uns wird von einem kleinen Team von Wächtern und zwei Agenten begleitet. Die Zahl der Leute, denen ich hier vertrauen kann, ist gering“, sagte Lana, wobei ihre Augen einen Moment länger auf denen der Agentin ruhen zu schienen.  
„Ha, wissen eure Leute, was sie wollen? Erst lösen sie den Laden hier auf, dann kommen die Ausgedienten, Kranken und Ungewollten, um ihn zu retten. Darth Marr setzt ihn wieder ein und jetzt das?“, Kaliyos Stimme klang nur randständig belustigt.  
„Ohne das Protektorat von Darth Marr ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich eines der Ratsmitglieder den Geheimdienst für seine eigenen Interessen zunutze macht. Wir brauchen eine geeinte Front – und wir müssen mobil sein. Also verlege ich so viel wie möglich von hier fort“, erklärte Lana.  
„Von mir aus. Sieht nicht so aus, als ob man sich irgendwo vor Zakuul verstecken könnte. Wann geht der Spaß los?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
„Heute Nacht“, antwortete die Sith und drückte einen Knopf auf einem Datapad, das neben ihrer Hand lag, „bei diesen Koordinaten. Du kannst gehen. Ich will von ihr noch einen Bericht, was genau passiert ist“, wandte Lana sich erst an Kaliyo und dann an die Agentin.  
„Viel Spaß euch beiden. Wir sehen uns“, die Söldnerin nickte ihnen zu und verließ das Büro.  
„Also?“, wollte Lana wissen, sobald die Türen sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatten.  
Die Agentin schilderte den Angriff auf Darth Marrs Kreuzer, wie sie und Orennon sich aufteilten, sie selbst dem Chaostrupp beim Start half und dann die Befehle an Kaliyo änderte. Sie erzählte, dass der Sith sich dem Kommandanten anschloss, während er ihr selbst befahl, zur Brücke zurück zu kehren und diese zu halten. Sie legte die wichtigsten Fakten dar und umriss, wie die Situation nach der Notlandung war.  
„Du hast dich als Republikanerin ausgegeben. War das wirklich notwendig?“  
„Sie hielten mich für eine der Ihren und ich dachte, dass es nützlicher sein könnte. Ich denke, dass die Situation sonst angespannter gewesen wäre.“  
„Und jetzt haben nur die Republikaner etwas davon“, murmelte die Sith.  
„Ich habe Aufzeichnungen, wer vielleicht als Informant infrage käme, wenn wir nur deutlich genug auf unseren gemeinsamen Feind hinweisen. Die wenigsten dort teilten Sminns Ansicht“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Lana musterte sie erneut.  
„Darth Marr ist tot. Ich habe es gespürt. Von Orennon fehlt jede Spur. Nicht einmal seine eigenen Leute wissen, wo er ist“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Er könnte ein Gefangener sein“, sprach die Agentin aus, was die Sith höchstwahrscheinlich dachte.  
Diese nickte.  
„Ja. Aber falls er der Attentäter war, der Valkorion umgebracht hat – warum ihn nicht töten?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Valkorion? Nicht Vitiate war der Imperator?“, hakte die Agentin nach.  
„Nein. Aber wir wissen, wie einfach es ist, einen Namen zu ändern. Sein Sohn Arcann hat verlauten lassen, dass ein Fremdling seinen Vater getötet hat. Das, was wir hier erleben, ist angeblich die Vergeltung dafür. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es ein Kind, das zu viel Macht hat“, antwortete die Sith.  
„Ich habe die Flotte gesehen. Sie ist unglaublich gut koordiniert. Wir haben nur gegen Droiden gekämpft – je nachdem, wie viele Ressourcen sie haben, könnte es ein langer Krieg werden“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Ihre Vorgesetzte nickte.  
„Bisher haben unsere Schiffe keinen nennenswerten Schaden bei ihren können. Ich frage mich eher, warum sie uns noch nicht früher angegriffen haben, wenn sie über solche Macht verfügen. Der Republik scheint es den Berichten nach ähnlich zu gehen“, sagte sie und erneut schien ihr Blick etwas eindringlicher zu werden.  
„Ich habe Jorgan zugesagt, dass ich die Augen nach Orennon offen halte. Schon alleine, weil wir Zakuul alleine nicht besiegen können und der Kommandant das ideale Bindeglied zwischen uns und seinen Leuten wäre. Das ist alles, worauf sich unsere Zusammenarbeit beschränkt. Ich dachte, du würdest das ähnlich sehen“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Es geht nicht um den Chaostrupp. Was sie angeht habe ich keine Bedenken. Es geht um Theron“, antwortete ihre Vorgesetzte.  
Die Spionin zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.  
„Hat er sich schon wieder über einer Imperialen Welt abschießen lassen?“, wollte sie wissen und hielt ihren Tonfall zwischen neutral und einem Hauch gelangweilt.  
„Als wir die Rettungskapseln, die es in die bekannte Galaxis zurück geschafft hatten, geborgen hatten und von dir immer noch jede Spur fehlte, habe ich mich an ihn gewandt. Er wollte es verstecken, aber er wirkte… aufgebracht, als ich ihm sagte, dass du möglicherweise gemeinsam mit Darth Marr und Orennon gestorben bist und ich glaube nicht, dass es nur der Verlust des Kommandanten war“, fuhr sie fort und ließ die Agentin nicht aus den Augen.  
„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir während unserer Mission gegen Revan etwas miteinander hatten“, antwortete sie.  
„Und danach?“  
„Denkst du, ich verabrede mich mit einem Republikanischen Spion? Wir tauschen noch ein paar Daten aus, ehe wir miteinander schlafen?“, hielt die Agentin dagegen.  
„Meiner Erfahrung nach bleiben Gefühle nicht einfach bestehen, wenn man sie nicht nährt. Habt Ihr Euch nach Ziost getroffen?“  
„Nein.“  
Genau genommen hatte sie ihn gesucht und gefunden, aber er hatte bei der Sache keine Wahl gehabt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Sie würde eine koordinierte Suche nicht als einvernehmliches Treffen bezeichnen.  
Die Sith musterte sie weiterhin.  
„Die Zahl meiner Verbündeten ist sehr überschaubar“, sagte Lana schließlich.  
„Wir sehen uns heute Nacht“, fügte sie an und nickte der Agentin zu.  
Diese verließ das Büro ohne sichtbare Hast, aber dennoch zügig. Sie befanden sich im Krieg. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entweder mein Zähler spinnt oder die Anzeige: In meiner Übersicht werden 13 Kudos angezeigt, aber sobald ich raufklicke sind es 12. Falls jemand was dalassen wollte: Danke :)  
> Nichtsdestotroz: Schön, dass Ihr dabei seid und willkommen zurück auf Dromund Kaas :)  
> Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Woche!


	13. Dromund Kaas - Nachricht

Sie zog sich in einen der Ruheräume zurück, die dafür vorgesehen waren, dass Agenten sich vor und zwischen ihren Missionen ausruhen konnten. Sie waren schallisoliert, was sie am Anfang ihrer Zeit beim Geheimdienst irritiert hatte, doch mittlerweile empfand sie die absolute Stille in diesen Räumen als angenehm. Die Ziffer setzte sich auf das schmale Bett. Dann zog sie ihr Datapad aus dem Rucksack hervor, um zu sehen, was genau im Imperium vorgefallen war.  
Arcann, Imperator des Ewigen Imperiums, hatte ihnen den Krieg erklärt, nachdem jemand aus ihrer Galaxis seinen Vater Valkorion getötet hatte. Wer es war, sagte er nicht. Auch nicht, was mit dem Attentäter geschehen war oder wie er überhaupt nah genug an den Imperator herangekommen war, um ihn zu töten.  
Sie las Zusammenfassungen über den bisherigen Kriegsverlauf. Die Agentin konnte verstehen, warum ihre Vorgesetzte beunruhigt war. Während der letzten Jahre hatte die Intensität der Aufträge für die Spionin nur zugenommen. Erst hatte sie Nemro für das Imperium gewinnen sollen, getarnt unter der Identität „Rote Klinge“. Danach war Darth Jadus auf den Plan getreten mit seinen eigenen Vorstellungen vom Imperium, für die er bereit gewesen war, tausende von Leben zu opfern. Sie hatte eine Terroristenzelle auf Balmorra in einen Handlanger des Imperiums verwandelt. Sie hatte den ehemaligen Jedi-Ritter Ardun Kothe töten sollen – doch stattdessen hatten sie sich friedlich getrennt. Danach hatten sie das Sternenkomplott gejagt. Doch selbst wenn man die Revaniter berücksichtigte – das hier würde mit Abstand die gefährlichste Zeit ihrer bisherigen Laufbahn werden.  
Sie schloss die Berichte, nachdem sie das Gefühl hatte, einen ausreichenden Überblick darüber zu haben, was während ihrer Zeit am Rand des Wilden Raums vorgefallen war. Die Agentin öffnete ihre Nachrichteneingänge, um zu sehen, ob sich einer ihrer Kontakte in der Zeit gemeldet hatte, die sie auf diesem Mond verbracht hatte. Sie hatte mit ihren ehemaligen Gefährten ausgemacht, dass sie sich in regelmäßigen Intervallen beieinander meldeten und sowohl Temple als auch Vector wären demnächst fällig.  
Tatsächlich fand sie zwei Nachrichten vom Fähnrich, die mittlerweile wieder für die Chiss arbeitete. Scheinbar hatte sie die erste abgesandt, als die Agentin Marrs Schiff betreten hatte. Darin war davon die Rede, das alles in Ordnung war. Die zweite war erst ein paar Stunden alt und fragte, ob die Agentin in Sicherheit sei, weil die Chiss gehört hatten, dass es zu Krieg kam. Die Ziffer schrieb ein paar kurze Zeilen zurück, ehe sie ihre anderen Kanäle überprüfte. Sie hatte eine weitere Nachricht auf einem Kanal, den sie kaum benutzte, dessen Frequenz sie aber vor Monaten in das Passwortfeld eines Datapads getippt hatte.

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Gespräch
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich hatte einen Holoanruf deiner Vorgesetzten. Sie sagte, dass du von deiner letzten Mission nicht zurückgekehrt bist. Die Mannschaft unseres gemeinsamen Freundes hat es geschafft, aber von ihm selbst fehlt jede Spur. Ihr beide seid gut. Wenn jemand dem Chaos am Rand des Wilden Raumes entkommen konnte, dann ihr. Wenn du lebst, gib mir ein Zeichen.
> 
> Allus

Sie hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Das war Theron. Ja, mit falschem Namen, so wie sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Aber es klang nach ihm und er hatte Orennon erwähnt. Und scheinbar war er besorgt, was mit ihr war, was sie ein wenig erleichterte. Die Agentin steckte das Datapad wieder ein und tat dann eine Weile so, als würde sie etwas in ihrem Rucksack suchen. Sie war nicht sicher, ob diese Räume nicht vielleicht mit Kameras oder Mikrofonen ausgestattet waren, obwohl die Scans ihrer Implantate danach negativ ausfielen. Nach allem, was sie über den Geheimdienst wusste, war das durchaus möglich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob sie etwas gesucht hatte, was sie in ihrer Tasche nicht finden konnte, schloss ihren Rucksack und erhob sich. Sie würde ihn kontaktieren, aber nicht von hier aus.

Die Agentin kehrte zu ihrem Schiff zurück. R8 trat ihr entgegen.  
„Herrin, habe ich erwähnt, wie schön es ist, Sie wieder auf dem Schiff zu wissen? Nicht, dass Ihre Gefährtin nicht auch eine… tolle… Herrin war“, plapperte der Droide.  
„Danke, R8. Ich muss mich etwas ausruhen, ehe ich zur nächsten Mission aufbreche. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn sich jemand dem Schiff nähert. Wie steht es um unsere Vorräte?“  
„Ich wollte gerade aufbrechen und sie auffüllen. Das Schiff ist bereits aufgetankt“, meldete er.  
„Sehr gut. Ich brauche wieder Granaten“, trug sie ihm auf.  
Der Droide senkte leicht den Kopf, wobei seine Motoren leicht surrten.  
„Sehr wohl.“  
Dann verließ er das Schiff. Sie schloss die Rampe hinter ihm und stellte ein, dass niemand sie von außen öffnen konnte. Dann drehte sie eine Runde durch alle Räume. Sie war so gut wie nie alleine auf ihrem Schiff, doch dieses Mal war es ihr lieber so. Erst als sie sicher war, dass weder Kaliyo noch irgendein verirrter Techniker oder ein Mausbot sich an Bord befanden, öffnete sie eine verschlüsselte Leitung. Dann gab sie die Frequenz in das Holoterminal ein, von der aus Allus Dormen sie kontaktiert hatte.  
Sie haderte mit sich. Sie könnte ihm einfach schreiben. ‚Ich lebe‛ sollte eigentlich ausreichen.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie hatte ihn auf diesem Mond sitzen gelassen und erst Wochen später mit einer Nachricht ausgedrückt, dass es ihr Leid tat. Und trotzdem sorgte er sich darum, ob sie am Leben war. Sie drückte endgültig den Knopf, damit seine Frequenz kontaktiert wurde. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis der Agent auf den Anruf antwortete. Das Abbild seines Oberkörpers und seines Kopfs flackerten über dem Kommunikator auf.  
„Hallo“, begrüßte sie ihn, während sie ihn musterte.  
Seine Haare waren unordentlich, sein Shirt zerknittert und er blinzelte kurz.  
„Rhana. Ich hatte… schon das Schlimmste angenommen“, erwiderte er und Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die sie ein wenig beruhigte, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass sie ihn gerade ungünstig erwischt hatte.  
„Ich habe deine Nachricht vorhin erhalten und wollte dir ein Zeichen senden. Allerdings hatte ich dabei nicht vor, dich zu wecken“, stellte sie fest.  
Sie sah, wie sich seine Hand kurz durch das Feld der Kamera bewegte und eine wegwerfende Bewegung machte.  
„Jetzt bin ich ohnehin wach. Was ist dort draußen passiert? Falls es eine nicht-top-imperial-secret-Version gibt, die du Zivilisten wie mir schildern kannst“, meinte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wodurch sie zumindest ein wenig ordentlicher wurden.  
„Du bist alles andere als ein Zivilist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass mir Geheimhaltung meinen Verbündeten gegenüber weiterhilft, wenn wir Vitiate stellen wollen. Oder… Valkorions Sohn Arcann, der jetzt der Imperator ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich würde mein Schiff darauf verwetten, dass du genau so nach seinen Schwachstellen suchst wie wir.“  
„Mmh… da hast du Recht. Schade, die Phantom gefällt mir“, erwiderte er und seinem Tonfall schien eine Spur Leichtigkeit anzuhaften, von der sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie auf sie selbst abfärben könnte, wenn sie es nur zuließ.  
„Wie viel weißt du von der Mission?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Nur, dass der Chaostrupp und du von Darth Marr an den Rand des Wilden Raums beordert wurdet. Dort ist eine Flotte aufgetaucht… ihre Schiffe habe ich mittlerweile auch im HoloNetz gesehen. Dem Chaostrupp wurde von Orennon befohlen, zur Republik zurückzukehren und uns zu warnen. Außerdem hat er die Evakuierung veranlasst. Lana hat mich dann vor ein paar Tagen kontaktiert und gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wo Orennon ist. Und ob ich etwas von dir gehört hätte“, antwortete er.  
Seine Stimme nahm bei dem letzten Satz einen zögerlichen Klang an. Er hatte sich scheinbar wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Das Schiff wurde geentert. Orennon und ich sind in unterschiedliche Bereiche aufgebrochen. Nachdem meiner gesichert war, hat Marr mich zur Brücke zurückbeordert, während er selbst sich dem Major anschloss. Ich habe Kaliyo dann ebenfalls zum Imperium zurückgeschickt. Als die Evakuierung des Kreuzers lief, wollte ich wissen, ob die beiden auch einen Fluchtweg haben. Orennon wollte, dass ich verschwinde. Ich… wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen, aber er brachte Marr dazu, mich zurück zum Imperium zu schicken“, erzählte sie und sah kurz zur Seite.  
Dann blickte sie wieder in die Augen von Therons Abbild.  
„Ich wäre dort sonst vielleicht gestorben. Als ich nach dem Absturz unserer Rettungskapsel zu mir kam, hielten die Republikaner mich für eine von ihnen. Ich sah keinen Grund, das zu ändern. Wir brauchten mehrere Tage, um uns zu organisieren, weil die Standardnotfallsender nicht stark genug waren. Ein gewisser Captain Sminn hatte das Kommando über eure Leute. Er war nicht besonders gut auf die Imperialen zu sprechen, hat aber nichts gegen mich unternommen, solange er zumindest keinen Beweis dafür hatte, dass ich zum Imperium gehöre. Als der Sender funktionierte, habe ich den Chaostrupp angefunkt, damit eure Leute evakuiert werden. Nenn mich paranoid, aber nachdem, was ich von Saresh auf Ziost gesehen habe, war ich nicht sicher, wie fair sich ein regulärer Evakuierungstrupp benommen hätte.“  
„Ich nehme an, Jorgan war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass Orennon nicht bei euch war“, vermutete der Agent.  
„Nein. Aber er hat sich fair verhalten. Was… eigentlich umsonst war. Der Transporter mit meinen Leuten wurde abgeschossen, ehe wir in den Hyperraum springen konnten“, sagte sie.  
Die Agentin fühlte Mutlosigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Fora und Teckon waren fähig gewesen und auch die Soldaten, mit denen sie sich unterhalten hatte. Sie wusste, dass das sie gute Leute dabei verloren hatten.  
„Wie bist du rausgekommen?“, fragte er.  
„Lana hatte Kaliyo mit meinem Schiff mitgeschickt. Wir flogen direkt hinter ihnen, konnten aber ausweichen und in den Hyperraum fliehen.“  
„Tut mir Leid, was mit deinen Leuten passiert ist. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast“, erwiderte er.  
Seine Stimme klang ehrlich. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so über sie denken würde. Nicht, nachdem sie einfach gegangen war. Und doch dachte sie genau so über ihn. Sie war froh, dass er noch am Leben war, gegen Zakuul kämpfte und sie jetzt mit ihm reden konnte. Obwohl sie ihn auf Ellos ohne ein Wort zurückgelassen hatte.  
„Eure offiziellen Richtlinien müssen dehnbar sein, wenn sie zulassen, dass du den Tod mehrerer Imperialer als Verlust empfindest“, hielt sie dagegen und versuchte sich selbst von dem wieder aufkommenden schlechten Gewissen ihm gegenüber zu lösen. Das gestaltete sich schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte.  
„Ja… wenn es nach Saresh ginge, müsste ich wohl einen Freudentanz aufführen, aber wir beide wissen, dass ich mich nicht immer an offizielle Vorgaben halte“, meinte er und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Ist mir aufgefallen“, entgegnete sie.  
Für einen Augenblick musterten sie einander. Theron wirkte nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll. Vielleicht in diesem Moment etwas zynisch in Bezug auf seine eigenen Regierung, aber nicht ihr gegenüber. Das schlechte Gewissen, dass sie damals nur im Ansatz verspürt hatte, kam plötzlich mit voller Macht zurück.  
„Theron, ich… hätte nicht einfach gehen sollen. Es tut mir Leid.“  
Kurz veränderten sich die Züge des Agenten. Vielleicht überraschte ihn der Themenwechsel.  
„Das hast du bereits geschrieben. Du wolltest mich schützen. Obwohl ich dachte, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, wann mein Leben zu chaotisch ist und wann nicht“, entgegnete er.  
„Ja, du bist dazu durchaus in der Lage“, antwortete sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Erwiderung.  
„Ich hatte mit diesem Ende den halben Abend gerechnet, aber nicht mehr, nachdem du gesagt hattest, dass du nur wegen mir dorthin gekommen bist.“  
Seine Stimme klang nun doch eine Spur härter als noch zu Beginn des Gesprächs, aber dennoch nicht so, als würde er ihr einen Vorwurf machen.  
„Ich hatte auch nicht geplant, zu gehen. Aber… ich wollte dich durch mich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sith fackeln nicht lange, wenn es um die Loyalität ihrer Mitarbeiter geht.“  
„Also bist du gegangen“, schlussfolgerte er mit nüchtern.  
„Ja, aber es ist mir nicht leichtgefallen.“  
„Das muntert auf“, erwiderte er mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
„Ich dachte, ich kann dadurch irgendwas besser machen. Dich schützen, mich schützen… Hast du noch nie etwas getan, was dir in diesem Moment richtig, im Nachhinein aber falsch erschien?“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Die Agentin ahnte, dass sie anders gehandelt hätte, wenn er ein Imperialer wäre. Dann hätte sie ihn offiziell sehen können. Doch auch dann würde sie ihn vor denjenigen schützen müssen, die ihr schaden wollten. Sie wusste, dass er fähig war und eigentlich auf sich selbst Acht geben konnte. Aber sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht davon ablenken lassen würde, wenn jemand von ihnen gewusst hätte, was bei solchen Sachen immer früher oder später der Fall sein würde. Doch da der Agent zur Republik gehörte und auch nicht überlaufen würde, worüber sie froh war, war es unnütz darüber nachzudenken, wie ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Imperium ausgesehen hätte.  
Theron ließ die Arme sinken.  
„Da gab es das ein oder andere. Manchmal auch Sachen, die sich falsch anfühlten aber später richtig“, entgegnete er.  
Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich hoffe einfach Mal, dass dazu Rishi und Yavin 4 zählten“, erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht.  
„Möglich“, antwortete er nur, doch sie glaubte, ein Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln zu sehen.  
Er hatte ein gutes Pokerface, das musste sie ihm lassen.  
„Aber da war noch etwas anderes: Ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass Zakuul der wahre Feind ist. Ich bin zurück im Dienst, aber ich werde nach Hinweisen suchen, was aus Orennon geworden ist“, wechselte sie das Thema.  
„Hast du einen Plan?“, wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme hatte ebenso wie ihre fast übergangslos einen neutralen Tonfall angenommen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Noch nicht. Aber nach allem, was ich gehört habe, war entweder Marr der Attentäter oder Orennon. Etwas anderes kann ich mir kaum erklären. Doch wenn es Marr gewesen wäre, würde diese Kriegserklärung an uns anders aussehen, denke ich. Außerdem gab es keine offizielle Verlautbarung, was mit dem Attentäter geschehen ist und Marr ist tot.“  
„Du glaubst, dass der Attentäter noch lebt?“  
„Entweder das, oder er ist erfunden. Sonst wäre doch ein Video seiner Hinrichtung oder Festnahme aufgetaucht, um uns zu zermürben, oder?“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Na ja, wir wissen nicht viel über Zakuul. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber wir haben dort keine Informanten“, meinte er.  
„Nein, obwohl das wohl eine gute Idee wäre. Vorausgesetzt, wir finden den Weg dorthin und können irgendwen dafür entbehren. So wie es derzeit aussieht, wird diese Gelegenheit noch auf sich warten lassen“, stellte sie fest und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ja – was das angeht ist Zakuul eindeutig im Vorteil. Niemand scheint eine Hyperraumroute zu ihnen zu kennen“, stimmte er ihr zu.  
„Das wird nicht ewig so bleiben.“  
„Du weißt, dass, wer auch immer diese Route zuerst findet, einen Vorteil im Krieg auf seiner Seite hätte“, sagte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Doch dazu müssen wir erst einmal welche finden. Und… wenn ich sie über die richtigen Kanäle der Republik zukommen lasse, könnten die beiden Reiche vielleicht auf Augenhöhe einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln“, meinte sie.  
„Und du glaubst, das würde gutgehen?“, hakte er nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber sollten wir vor euch Hyperraumrouten finden, werde ich sie dir schicken. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dasselbe für mich tun würdest. Je eher wir unsere Streitkräfte nach Zakuul schicken, desto besser.“  
„Wenn dann noch welche übrig sind“, gab Theron zu bedenken, nickte aber.  
„Optimismus wird in der Republik wohl überbewertet“, meinte sie.  
„Du siehst selbst, was los ist.“  
„Ja, aber ich habe gerade auch wieder erlebt, wie effektiv wir sein können, wenn wir keine Gegner sind. Ich betrachte die Republik nicht als meinen Feind, sondern potenziellen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Zakuul“, entgegnete sie.  
Einen Moment lang blieben sie still und musterten einander.  
„Du“, echoete er.  
Sie hörte einen Summton, der ihr mitteilte, dass jemand Einlass in ihr Schiff begehrte. Wahrscheinlich war R8 zurückgekommen.  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, das genauer zu erklären. Ich habe dem Chaostrupp auf Yavin 4 gesagt, dass ich sie warnen würde, falls ich erfahren würde, dass das Imperium sie als Ziel ausgewählt hat. Das trifft natürlich auch auf dich zu. Sollte ich Informationen finden, die uns im Kampf gegen Zakuul helfen, werde ich sie mit dir teilen. Pass auf dich auf“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Du auch“, entgegnete er knapp.  
Dann beendete sie das Gespräch. Sie mochte es nicht, wie sie jetzt zueinander standen, aber angesichts dessen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, obwohl sie ihn alleine zurückgelassen hatte… Sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass er von ihren Äußerungen nicht begeistert gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte er etwas überrascht gewirkt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte beginnen, sich auf die Mission vorzubereiten und nachsehen, ob R8 alles bekommen hatte, was sie dafür brauchen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu!  
> Ein herzliches Dank für die weiteren Kudos an Gast Nr. 11 und 12 :)
> 
> Ich hab zwei Fragen an Euch alle hier.  
> Erste Frage: Weiß jemand, wann und wie Theron erfährt, wer sein Vater ist? Irgendein Buch/Comic oder so, wo das drin vorkommt? Das wäre für spätere Teile nicht unwichtig, doch ich habe im Netz nichts finden können -.-  
> Zweite Frage: Fällt Euch ein guter Spitzname ein, den Kaliyo der Agentin geben könnte? Einfach "Agent" finde ich etwas irreführend. Merha klingt ein bisschen langweilig. Falls Ihr Ideen habt: Her damit! Ich brauche etwas Freches von der Rattataki :)
> 
> Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir endlich Mal wieder etwas Kontakt zwischen Theron und der Agentin (liest eigentlich irgendjemand das hier wegen der Beziehung? Na ja - bisher dem Versuch der Beziehung ;)). Die Szenen zwischen den beiden fallen mir mit am Schwersten. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich: Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn einer oder beide sich unlogisch verhalten (oder auch jemand anderes – aber wie gesagt, bin ich bei Theron und Rhana am unsichersten).  
> Dafür, dass ich diese Fanfiction ursprünglich angefangen habe, um zu sehen, wie ihre Beziehung sich entwickeln könnte, wenn die Agentin nicht in Karbonit eingefroren wird, haben die beiden ziemlich wenig Kontakt miteinander… Und es gab auch schon mehr und schönere Szenen zwischen ihnen ;) Unter anderem eine, bei der Theron bei der Evakuierung vom Mond dabei ist, aber sie ist leider gekürzt worden, weil die Geschichte nicht rund wirkte. Vielleicht mache ich bei Gelegenheit noch eine „Deleted Scences“-Abteilung auf. Da könnten solche Fragmente dann rein.  
> Aber erstmal machen wir mit dieser Geschichte hier weiter :)


	14. Dromund Kaas - Das Team

Kaliyo und die Agentin stiegen aus dem Speeder. In einiger Entfernung erhob sich ein klotziger Bau, in den der Marktplatz von Kaas-City spielend hineinpassen würde. Die Korren-Raumschiff-Werften. Um die beiden herum war es dunkel, doch das Gelände der Werften wurde von den Lampen dort in taghelles Licht getaucht.  
„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass deine Vorgesetzte will, dass wir dort einbrechen?“, fragte die Rattataki und klang nicht gerade begeistert.  
„Sie ist mittlerweile auch deine Vorgesetzte“, erinnerte die Agentin ihre Gefährtin.  
„Ja… ich frage mich, wie klug diese Entscheidung war.“  
„Du kannst jederzeit aufhören. Aber ich bin froh, dass du noch da bist“, erwiderte die Ziffer.  
„Was? Ist das dein Versuch, mich weichzukochen?“, fragte die Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin sagte ihr nicht, dass sie das nicht mehr musste. Der Schlag bei ihrer Evakuierung war ein ziemlich eindeutiges Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass die Rattataki sie mochte.  
„Ich bin nicht schlecht, was Manipulation anderer angeht – aber deine Loyalität erhält man nicht durch Tricks“, entgegnete sie stattdessen.  
Im selben Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das auch in Bezug auf Theron nicht wollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht dazu bringen, irgendwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte. Und sie wollte keinen Vorteil aus ihrem Kontakt ziehen.  
Die Agentin blinzelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Bevorstehende.  
„Also – schnappen wir zwei uns eine und verschwinden aus dem untergehenden Imperium?“, fragte die Rattataki.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns wirklich vor Zakuul verstecken können. Und wir beide wissen, dass dem Geheimdienst weitaus Schlimmeres als Lana passieren kann“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören“, sagte die Sith.  
Beide Frauen drehten sich um. Sie hatten ihre Vorgesetzte nicht kommen hören und für den Moment hatte die Spionin ihre Scanner vernachlässigt. Das würde ihr so rasch nicht noch einmal passieren.  
„Schleichst du dich immer so heran?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
„Nur, wenn wir einen Einsatz durchführen, der so geheim ist, dass nur eine Handvoll Leute davon weiß“, erwiderte sie und schloss zu den beiden auf.  
Sie sahen gemeinsam zu dem voll ausgeleuchteten Komplex der Werften hinüber.  
„Wie gehen wir vor?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Ich habe ein Team, das einen Stromausfall verursacht. Kaliyo wird mitgehen“, sie nickte der Rattataki zu.  
„Sollen wir möglichst viel Lärm machen?“, wollte diese wissen.  
„Ihr sollt so aussehen, als würdet ihr nur Ausversehen Lärm machen. Es gibt einen Zugang zu den Wartungsgängen – den werdet ihr angreifen“, wies die Sith sie an.  
„Ich bin also die Ablenkung. Und was macht ihr zwei Hübschen in der Zeit?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
„Wir stehlen die Kommandozentralen.“  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass der nächste Sith uns so richtig ausnimmt, oder?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich.  
„Wenn er uns nicht auflöst. Oder zu Verrätern erklärt – alles schon vorgekommen“, warf die Agentin ein und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Partnerin.  
„Ich vermute, etwas in der Art“, bestätigte Lana.  
„Du kümmerst dich um die Überwachungsanlage. Du überarbeitest die Bilder und die Zeit. Setze auf jeden Fall die Aufzeichnungen außer Kraft. Niemand darf das hier auf uns zurückführen. Die Fälschung selbst kann ruhig schlampig sein. Schließlich sind es keine wirklichen Profis, die die Kommandozentralen stehlen“, fuhr die Ministerin fort und sah die Agentin an.  
„In dieser Zeit werden zwei Teams die Kommandozentralen stehlen. Kaliyos Gruppe wird sich zurückziehen und uns dann folgen. Und dann werdet ihr für Chaos sorgen“, die Sith sah wieder zur Rattataki.  
„Das klingt gut. Was dürfen wir anstellen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ihr legt Brandsätze. Nicht genug, um die Werften abzubrennen. Wir brauchen sie. Aber es soll wie ein terroristischer Akt aussehen“, sagte die Ministerin.  
„Terror und Zerstörung? Kann ich liefern“, die Rattataki grinste und die Agentin hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Richtige für diese Aufgabe war.  
„Denkt dran – die Werften dürfen nicht wirklich zerstört werden. Wir brauchen sie.“  
„Aber sie werden nicht darauf kommen, dass wir selbst es waren? Wie zuverlässig sind diese anderen Agenten?“, hakte Kaliyo nach.  
Die Arbeit im Geheimdienst schien auf sie abzufärben.  
„Es sind vier. Und sie werden die Nacht nicht überleben“, antwortete Lana.  
„Oh. Hast du vorhin auch noch jemanden angewiesen, uns danach aus dem Weg zu schaffen?“, fragte die Söldnerin und musterte die Sith.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Nun, uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dir zu glauben, oder?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
Lana hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Genau. Unsere… austauschbaren Verbündeten wissen nicht, mit wem sie zusammenarbeiten bis sie euch treffen. Ich habe Frequenzemitter, die ihre Kommunikation mit ihren Kontakten verhindern sollten. Nur unser Kanal wird davon verschont bleiben“, informierte die Ministerin sie.  
„Dann werden sie stutzig werden, falls sie versuchen, unterwegs jemand anderen zu erreichen“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Möglich, aber so weit ich weiß, sind sie nicht untereinander vernetzt. Sie werden also weiter vorgeben, loyale Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes zu sein“, entgegnete die Sith.  
„Sobald wir mit den Zentralen entkommen sind, begibst du dich zum Raumhafen. Wir werden die Kommandozentralen verstecken. Wir beide sind darauf angewiesen, dass du uns abholst“, fuhr Lana fort.  
„Ich darf schon wieder Taxi spielen?“, die Rattataki klang beinahe maulig.  
Die Ministerin lächelte dünn.  
„Und Vollstreckerin. Entledige dich unauffällig der Agenten, die dich begleiten. Du kannst uns natürlich auch hängen lassen. Ihr seid die einzigen im Geheimdienst, denen ich noch traue. Zumindest die einzigen, die fähig sind.“  
„Das klingt gleich viel besser“, kommentierte Kaliyo mit ihrem typisch ironischen Tonfall.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist“, warf die Agentin ein.  
„Nun ja, du weißt, dass wir diese Organisation erst wieder aufgebaut haben. Trotzdem wurden uns von verschiedenen Interessengruppen Personen untergeschoben… Heute Nacht sichern wir unsere Arbeit und entfernen zumindest einige von ihnen“, entgegnete die Sith.  
„Dann lasst uns loslegen. Wo treffen wir die Leute?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
„Ich habe dir die Koordinaten gesandt. Sie kommt mit mir“, antwortete Lana und warf der Agentin nur kurz einen Blick zu.  
„Dann lass ich euch Mal alleine. Und hey – ich habe sie nicht zurückgeholt, damit du sie jetzt verlierst“, Kaliyo fixierte die Sith.  
Diese lächelte noch einmal, doch es schien nicht ihre gelben Augen zu erreichen.  
„Keine Sorge. Das ist nicht Teil des Plans“, erwiderte ihre Vorgesetzte.  
Dann drehte die Söldnerin sich um und ging auf ihren Speeder zu. Die Agentin sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, ehe sie sich umdrehte und der Ministerin folgte. Ihre Instinkte rieten ihr, wachsam zu sein. Lana traute ihr nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihr die Lüge nicht abgekauft. Das Schweigen schien ein paar Schritte lang wie eine Schlinge um ihnen zu liegen, die sich immer enger zuzog.  
Als sie den Speeder erreichten, nahm die Sith auf dem Fahrersitz Platz. Die Agentin setzte sich daneben.  
„Ich habe vorhin eine Übertragung verfolgt. Aus unserem Raumhafen. Sie war verschlüsselt“, informierte Lana sie.  
Die Spionin sah zu ihrer Vorgesetzten.  
„Und?“  
„Sie kam von deinem Schiff.“  
„Du hast es also verwanzt“, stellte sie fest.  
„Ja, aber scheinbar nicht gut genug. Ich habe die Verschlüsselung nicht knacken können, aber es ist wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich jemanden finde, der das kann“, fügte die Sith an.  
Sie hatte den Speeder noch immer nicht gestartet, sondern sah ihre Untergebene an. Die Agentin wandte ihr das Gesicht zu.  
„Du würdest mich nicht informieren, wenn du das vorhättest“, meinte sie.  
„Ich will die Wahrheit hören. Hast du mit Theron gesprochen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil er dachte, dass ich tot bin und sich irgendwie deswegen gesorgt hat. Scheinbar habe ich auf Yavin 4 Eindruck hinterlassen“, entgegnete sie ungerührt und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir das nicht glaube.“  
„Was ich mit Theron besprochen gefährdet weder unsere derzeitige Mission noch wird es das jemals. Es sei denn, du willst zu Zakuul überlaufen“, sagte die Agentin.  
Lana musterte sie. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Spionin sich unter dem Blick eines Sith fühlte, als könnte dieser direkt die Wahrheit in ihr lesen, so als würde sie auf ihrer Stirn stehen. Und doch war es bei Lana anders. Es war weniger offensiv. Sie wirkte, als würde sie wirklich lesen wollen, was die Ziffer verbarg und sich keinen Verrat aus der Wahrheit der Agentin zurechtbiegen wollen.  
„Bist du dem Imperium gegenüber noch loyal?“, wollte ihre Vorgesetzte wissen.  
Einen Lidschlag lang spielte die Agentin mit dem Gedanken, sie anzulügen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber meinen Verbündeten gegenüber, zu denen ich dich durchaus zähle. Mein oberstes Ziel ist es, Vitiate aufzuhalten. Falls er noch dort draußen ist. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass dieser Arcann die Galaxis beherrscht. Ich werde nicht zur Republik überlaufen. Dort gibt es genau so wenig für mich wie im Imperium. Aber hier habe ich Ressourcen. Und hoffentlich ein paar Leute, denen ich vertrauen kann“, antwortete sie.  
Die gelben Augen der Sith wanderten zwischen den ihren hin und her. Die Agentin wusste, dass sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke tot sein konnte und sie konnte nicht vorraussagen, was Lana tun würde. Im Allgemeinen war sie der Vernunft zugänglich. Schließlich nickte ihre Vorgesetzte langsam.  
„Gut. Dann weiß ich jetzt wenigstens, woran ich bin. Sollte die Sache zwischen Theron und dir jemals unser Ziel gefährden...“  
„So weit lasse ich es nicht kommen“, versicherte sie der Sith, ehe diese den Satz beenden konnte.  
Schließlich nickte diese.  
„Gut. Ich hätte Kaliyo nur ungern erklärt, warum du bei diesem Einsatz plötzlich verschwunden bist“, sagte sie, während sie den Speeder startete.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Braue. Lanas Stimme hatte tatsächlich einen Hauch Leichtigkeit gezeigt. Entweder war sie erleichtert – oder sie wäre wirklich nicht traurig darüber gewesen, ihre Untergebene zu verlieren. Die Spionin glaubte, dass Ersteres der Fall war, aber sie wollte sich nicht zu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen. Lana zu vertrauen konnte fatale Folgen haben.  
Sie brausten durch die kühle Nachtluft von Dromund Kaas und umrundeten einmal das halbe Gelände, ehe das Gefährt wieder langsamer wurden.  
„Die Leute, die wir heute Nacht ‚verlieren‛ werden, spionieren für verschiedene Sith den Geheimdienst aus. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir unter der Kontrolle eines anderen stehen. Aber noch bin ich nicht bereit, diese Organisation aufzugeben“, sagte Lana sie.  
„Solange wir sicher sind, dass wir die Ressourcen kontrollieren können, sollten wir das nicht tun“, stimmte sie ihr zu.  
„Es wäre vermessen, anzunehmen, dass du einfach meine Untergebene bist, oder?“, wollte die Sith wissen und warf ihr kurz ein halbes Lächeln zu.  
„Wir arbeiten beide daran, Vitiate aufzuhalten, oder?“  
Die Sith nickte und ihr Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernster.  
„Gut. Dann werde ich offiziell weiter deine Untergebene sein. Nachdem wir beide schon einmal jeweils mehr oder weniger das Kommando hatten – was hältst du davon, wenn wir Verbündete sind?“, schlug die Agentin vor.  
„In Ordnung. Titel sind mir ohnehin zuwider“, ging die andere Imperiale darauf ein und nickte erneut.  
Der Speeder kam zum Stehen. Unweit von ihnen warteten zwei Leute. Sie waren dunkel gekleidet, so dass sie mit bloßen Auge kaum zu sehen gewesen wären.  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich...“, die Agentin stieg aus dem Fahrzeug.  
Ziost schien ein halbes Zeitalter lang her. Dabei waren es nur wenige Monate gewesen. Die Spionin brachte ihre Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück, während sie auf die kleine Gruppe zusteuerten.  
„Ministerin“, eine andere Agentin, der blassen Haut, akkuraten Haltung und der strengen Frisur nach zu urteilen eine Wächterin, nickte ihnen zu.  
„Wir sind vollzählig. Ich nehme an, ich brauche Ziffer 9 nicht mehr vorzustellen. Sie wird sich um die Sicherheitsanlagen kümmern. Wenn Ihr Kameras oder andere Überwachungsgeräte entdeckt, funkt Ihr sie an. Ansonsten will ich, dass es ruhig bleibt. Ziffer, das sind Wächter 7 und Agent Orlan“, wies Lana sie an, nun wieder ganz im Gebaren einer Autoritätsperson.  
„Ministerin Beniko, bei allem gebührenden Respekt – wollt Ihr uns wirklich begleiten?“, erkundigte Orlan sich.  
Seine Uniform saß ein wenig lässiger als die der scheinbaren Wächterin. Wahrscheinlich ein Feldagent.  
„Ihr kennt doch den Spruch, Agent: Wenn man will, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, soll man es selbst machen“, sagte die Sith.  
Die Agentin hatte das Gefühl, dass sie der Blick ihrer Vorgesetzten streifte, doch sie konnte sich irren.  
„Sobald wir uns in der Fabrik befinden, sollten wir auf keinen Widerstand treffen. Die Werften lassen lediglich eine private Sicherheitsfirma den Außenbereich patrouillieren“, informierte Lana sie weiter.  
Die Agentin überprüfte währenddessen mit Hilfe ihres Funkimplantats die Frequenzen, die zur Fabrik gehören sollten. Außerdem hatte sie im Rucksack ein modifiziertes Datapad, das noch weitere überprüfte. Ihre Implantate hatten nur eine begrenzte Kapazität an Rechenleistung seit sie diese vor Jahren erhalten hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ein Upgrade durchführen lassen. Allerdings fehlte dafür momentan – und so wie es aussah noch für ein lange Weile – die Zeit.  
Ihr Blick traf den ihrer Vorgesetzten.  
Gerade als die Agentin vermelden wollte, dass sie nichts Auffälliges hörte, geschah genau das:  
‚Angriff von der Nordseite! Mehrere Explos...‛, der Rest des Funkspruches ging in einem Schrei unter.  
„Ich denke, unser Team ist in Position“, sagte die Spionin.  
Lana nickte.  
„Gut.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch an Gast 13 und 14 ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Kudos :)
> 
> Mobile Kommandozentralen: Ich habe nach Kapitel 12 gar nicht gefragt, wer sich noch daran erinnert, dass Lana sie im Abschlussgespräch nach Ziost erwähnt. Keine Ahnung, ob Bioware damit noch mehr vorhatte, ich baue sie jetzt einfach hier ein ;)  
> Lana scheint etwas misstrauisch zu sein. Imperialer Geheimdienst macht wahrscheinlich auf Dauer etwas paranoid...


	15. Dromund Kaas - Der Diebstahl

Kaliyos Team leistete ganze Arbeit. Schon als sie sich der Fabrik näherten, sahen sie das Aufleuchten mehrerer Explosionen hinter den Gebäuden.  
„Das ist ein sehr unstrukturiertes Vorgehen“, kommentierte Orlan.  
Die Agentin warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Wir wollen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit woanders hingezogen wird“, erinnerte die Ziffer ihn überflüssiger Weise.  
Sollte er glauben, dass sie gerne Dinge doppelt sagte. Eigentlich sollte es unnötig sein, ihm und der Wächterin ein falsches Bild von sich vorzuspielen. Trotzdem wollte sie ihre Persönlichkeit verschleiern. So würden die anderen sie leichter falsch einschätzen. Für den weiteren Verlauf der Mission konnte das nur von Vorteil sein.  
Bevor sie das Tor des Fabrikzaunes erreichten, hielten sie an. Die Spionin suchte sich einen Punkt, an dem sie das Gewehr auflegen konnte. Dann kniete sie sich hin und spähte durch den Sucher.  
„Wunderbare Arbeit“, murmelte sie an ihre Gefährtin gewandt, die gerade mehrere hundert Meter entfernt effektiv die Aufmerksamkeit des Wachschutzes auf sich zog.  
Doch sie aktivierte nicht ihr Kom. Die Rattataki hatte auch so genug Spaß, da musste die Spionin sie nicht noch ermutigen.  
„Wie viele Wachen sind noch auf unserer Seite der Werft?“, wollte die Sith wissen.  
Die Agentin nahm sich nicht die Zeit, zu antworten. Sie verwendete sie lieber auf das Zielen. Sie sah das Fadenkreuz ihres Suchers auf dem Visier der Wache. Ihr Zeigefinger krümmte sich. Die Spionin atmete aus und betätigte gleichzeitig den Abzug. Einen Lidschlag später sank ihr Opfer zu Boden.  
„Verbleibende Ziele: Null“, informierte sie ihr Team und erhob sich.  
Lana nickte.  
„Gut.“  
Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Wann immer eine Explosion hinter dem Gebäude aufleuchtete, schien die Nacht um sie herum für einen Moment ein kleines Stückchen dunkler zu werden. Natürlich war das alles nur Einbildung, aber dennoch spiegelte es ihre Situation gut wieder: In anderen Teilen der Galaxis tobte Krieg und sie beschäftigten sich mit Rivalitäten im Innern des Imperiums. Eigentlich eine Zeitverschwendung.  
Sie fanden die Fabriktore verwaist vor. Das lief beinahe zu gut. Die Agentin übernahm das Knacken des Codes. Es dauerte keine Minute und die Tür für Mitarbeiter öffnete sich. Sie überließ Orlan den Vortritt. Ihm folgte die Wächterin, anschließend Lana und schließlich sie selbst. Sobald sie durch die Tür hindurch waren, hallte jedes Geräusch von den Wänden wider. In der Notbeleuchtung, die in jedem Imperialen Gebäude jederzeit brennen musste, waren die Ausmaße der Halle nur zu erahnen. Sie sah auf ihr Tech-Armband hinab, das ihr verriet, dass sie selbst bald nach links abbiegen musste, während das Team die Kommandozentralen sichern würde. Sie selbst würde dann hinzustoßen, die Zentrale in den Orbit bringen und den Agenten ausschalten. Die Ziffer verspürte nicht einmal den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Lana gut informiert war. Es war der Spionin schleierhaft, warum die Sith dem Geheimdienst noch nicht früher zugeteilt worden war.  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen und nahm die Treppen zum Büro für die Überwachung. Auf ihrem Armband lief die Zeit mit, seit sie den ersten Warnruf über Funk vernommen hatten. Das würde ihr umständliches Suchen der Stelle ersparen, ab der sie die Aufnahmen löschen musste. Das Büro war verwaist. Sie brauchte weitere wertvolle Augenblicke, um sich in die Technik einzuhacken, doch schließlich hatte sie Zugang zu sämtlichen Überwachungsdaten. Sie sah, wie Kaliyos Truppe immer noch die Wachen beschäftigte. Sie waren ins Gelände ausgeschwärmt, doch nun explodierte ein Sprengsatz an der anderen Seite der Fabrik. Ja, Lana hatte mit der ehemaligen Terroristin eindeutig die richtige Wahl getroffen.  
Die Agentin speiste ein Programm ein, das die Videoaufzeichnung der letzten halben Stunde abschnitt und auf einen externen Datenträger schrieb. Währenddessen schaltete sie die Überwachung ab. Sie legte Schleifen in die entstandenen Lücken. Es würde spätestens beim Sichten der Wachabläufe auffallen, dass jemand die Dateien manipuliert hatte, schließlich wollte Lana, dass es nicht wie die Arbeit von kompletten Profis aussah. Was nicht hieß, dass sie selbst nicht trotzdem wie einer arbeitete. Die Spionin ging sicher, dass sie die Dateien hatte, die Kaliyos Angriff und vor allem Lanas und ihr Eindringen in die Werft zeigten. Ein weiteres Objekt für ihre Sammlung. Sie hatte nicht vor, es gegen ihre Vorgesetzte einzusetzen, doch seit sie die Sith damals kennengelernt hatte, war ihr wohler bei der Sache, zur Sicherheit etwas gegen sie in der Hand zu haben. Dann griff sie auf die Torsteuerung zu. Die Dächer der Hallen ließen sich jeweils öffnen, damit Schiffe direkt aufsteigen konnten. Laut den technischen Daten, die sie von Lana erhalten hatte, gehörten die Kommandozentralen zu der Kategorie, die das konnten. Sie hörte, wie die Motoren ansprangen, die das Dach öffnen würden. Halb hatte sie mit dem Geräusch von protestierendem Metall gerechnet, doch scheinbar achteten die Werften darauf, dass die Anlage gut in Schuss war. Sie hoffte, dass Kaliyo den Wachschutz wirklich so gut beschäftigte, dass diese nicht mitbekamen, was gerade hinter ihrem Rücken vor sich ging.  
Die Agentin nahm den Datenträger an sich und verwischte ihre Spuren, platzierte falsche DNA-Proben und verließ schließlich das Büro. Sie folgte dem Signal ihres Techarmbandes durch die Halle. Der Rumpf eines Schiffes – vielleicht ein kleinerer Kreuzer – befand sich darin. Die Kommandozentralen befanden sich in einer der hinteren Hallen.  
„Status?“, hörte sie eine verzerrte Stimme über den Funk.  
Wahrscheinlich Lana.  
„Gesichert. Ich warte noch meinen Compagnon“, erklang eine weitere technisch veränderte Stimme leise.  
„Bin auf dem Weg“, klinkte die Spionin sich ein.  
Sie hörte das Rauschen des Verzerrers, das auch ihre Äußerung begleitete.  
„Gut. Wir starten, Ihr folgt uns“, ließ die erste vernehmen.  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte die zweite Stimme.  
Die Agentin hörte das Dröhnen der anspringenden Triebwerke und sah durch die Glasfront zwischen den Hallen ein grelles Licht, als die Triebwerke ansprangen. Langsam erhob sich das Schiff und schwebte schließlich aus ihrem Blickfeld hinaus. Die Spionin spürte noch die Reste der Hitze in der Luft liegen, als sie die Halle betrat. Der Raum war so groß, dass das Hauptquartier des Geheimdienstes mehrere Male hinein gepasst hätte. Das verbliebene Schiff selbst war – wie sein soeben gestarteter Zwilling – rund. Es wirkte, als habe man einen zu großen Halbkreis über einen nicht ganz so großen gestülpt. Die Die Agentin nahm sich keine Zeit für eine weitere Musterung, sondern sprintete auf die Rampe zu. Sie lief die Schräge hinauf, immer die Augen offen haltend. Orlan wartete dort auf sie. Er hatte eine Pistole in der Hand, zielte aber nicht auf sie sondern musterte die Anlage hinter ihr.  
Er nickte ihr zu, dann betätigte er einen Knopf und die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen“, sagte er.  
Die Spionin nickte nur. Ihr war bewusst, dass der Start von Lanas Zentrale wahrscheinlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Doch sie hatte die Systeme ausgeschaltet. Falls der Wachdienst nicht über einen besonders talentierten Hacker verfügte, sollten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten entkommen. Dann mussten sie natürlich immer noch von Dromund Kaas fort. Doch Lana war es gelungen, die Pläne der Patrouillenflüge und des Überwachungssystems zu erhalten. Ihre Ressourcen schienen fast unerschöpflich. Doch die Agentin wusste, dass es vor allem an dem eisernen Willen und dem Fokus der Sith lag, dass diese weiterarbeitete, als würden sie nicht gerade einer scheinbar übermächtigen Bedrohung aus Zakuul und bald auch wieder einer aus den Reihen des Imperiums gegenüberstehen.  
Die Agentin folgte Orlan durch die Gänge der Zentrale. Er hatte die Beleuchtung bereits angeschaltet, so dass sie nicht im Dunkeln herum tappen mussten. Der Feldagent ließ sich routiniert auf einen der Sitze in der Steuerrungszentrale gleiten und begann augenblicklich mit der Eingabe. Während sie ihn bei den Startvorbereitungen unterstützte, registrierte sie am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, dass er, wie alle Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes, sehr effektiv war. Vielleicht war die einzige Ausnahme Wächter 3, der ehemalige Tüftler. Er war… fast schon zu natürlich für ihre Organisation. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie den jungen Mann von dem erneut untergehendem Schiff ‚Imperialer Geheimdienst‛ würde retten können, indem sie ihn irgendwo anders unterbrachte. Andererseits war Leute retten keine ihrer Hauptaufgaben.  
Am Fenster vor ihnen schien sich das Gebäude vorbeizuschieben, bis sie endlich das offene Dach passierten. Sie ließ die Scanner der Zentrale auf Aktivitäten von Geschützen, Abwehrschirmen und anderer Technik suchen. Sie hoben sich dem dunklen Himmel über der Werft entgegen. Eine Anzeige blinkte auf und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass jemand sie kontaktierte.  
„Wer ist es?“, wollte Orlan wissen.  
„Schiffs- zu Schiffsübertragung. Entweder ist unsere Flotte schnell, oder es sind unsere Leute“, entgegnete die Agentin, während sie die Übertragung auf einer verschlüsselten Leitung annahm.  
„Ist Eure Leitung sicher?“, fragte Lanas Stimme sie.  
Dieses Mal war sie nicht verzerrt.  
„Wir haben die Grundausbildung ganz gut absolviert, also: Ja“, erwiderte sie.  
Sollte Orlan sie ein wenig für großspurig halten. Dann würde er sie wahrscheinlicher unterschätzen.  
„Ich hoffe immer noch, dass Ihr zu mehr als der Grundausbildung fähig seid. Die Sicherheit?“, hakte die Ministerin nach.  
„Habe ich ausgeschaltet. Das sind nette Schiffchen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ja. Deswegen wollen wir sie fortbringen. Wir gehen gleich in den Hyperraum über. Ihr habt die Koordinaten, wo wir uns treffen“, sagte die Sith.  
„Bis dahin“, verabschiedete die Agentin sich.  
Der Plan ihrer Vorgesetzten schien aufzugehen: Sie tauchten ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Hyperraum ein.  
„Geschafft. Das war beinahe zu einfach“, meinte Orlan.  
„Stimmt. Aber manchmal hat man in unserem Gewerbe auch Glück“, entgegnete die Agentin und erhob sich.  
„Wo wollt Ihr hin?“, fragte Orlan, als sie an ihm vorbei auf die Tür, die zum Rest der Zentrale führte, zusteuerte.  
„Mir ansehen, was wir gestohlen haben. Wollt Ihr mich begleiten?“, die Spionin drehte sich zu ihm um und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Gang.  
„Die Ministerin...“, begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn: „… ist nicht hier. Und erzählt mir nicht, Ihr wärd nicht neugierig, was wir hier genau stehlen. Der Sprung dauert sicherlich zwanzig Minuten.“  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn verführen sollte, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob sie eine schnelle Wendung der Thematik jetzt nicht eher verraten würde.  
Orlan musterte sie eine Weile, ehe er sich schließlich erhob und ihr anschloss.  
„Wisst Ihr, wohin es nach diesem Sprung geht? Sie wird die Zentralen doch nicht in der Nähe von Dromund Kaas verstecken wollen“, begann er, während sie durch einen Gang liefen.  
Ihre Schritte hallten nur dumpf von den mit grauem Kunststoff verkleideten Wänden wider. Die Agentin öffnete die erstbeste Tür und sah hinein. Ein Arbeitsraum. Sie sah mehrere Konsolen und eine große Holostation an einer Stirnseite. Hier konnte ein Team problemlos riesige Mengen an Daten analysieren.  
„Nicht schlecht“, kommentierte sie, während Orlan ebenfalls einen Blick in den Raum warf.  
Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, ging sie auf seine Frage ein: „Nein, ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet mehr. Ich bin noch keine zehn Stunden wieder im Dienst und noch dabei, aufzuarbeiten, was ich verpasst habe.“  
„Es muss etwas eigenartig sein, so lange ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt gewesen zu sein“, meinte er.  
Sie nickte. Der Agent öffnete eine Tür auf seiner Seite. Ein Konferenzraum, so schien es. Er verfügte über ein Fenster, durch das sie die hellblauen Schliere des Hyperraums sehen konnten. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Um ihn herum waren drehbare Stühle angebracht. Eine Komeinheit stand auf dem Tisch. Eine Konsole dominierte die rechte Stirnseite des Raumes.  
„Mmh… sieht gemütlich aus“, sagte sie, mehr um Konversation zu betreiben als dass es wirklich ihrer Meinung entsprach.  
„Und – ja. Es war merkwürdig. Überall um uns herum Republikaner und wir mussten freundlich zu ihnen sein...“, beantwortete sie endlich seine Frage.  
„Wie lange wart Ihr dort gefangen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Etwas mehr als eine Woche. Glaubt mir, es gibt schönere Arten, seinen Urlaub zu verbringen“, erwiderte sie, während sie den Gang weiter hinab gingen.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich war schon ein paar Mal im Feld, aber lange nicht mehr unter solchen Bedingungen. Oder welchen wie diesen hier“, sagte er.  
Er kam also wieder auf ihren Auftrag zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie aushorchte. Nun, da im Hyperraum keine Nachrichten verschickt werden konnten, würde er wohl auch keinen Bericht mehr abgeben können. Sie würde dennoch nach seiner Eliminierung die Kommunikationsprotokolle der Zentrale durchsuchen müssen.  
„Ja, das alles war ziemlich überraschend. Aber ich bin froh, endlich etwas anderes tun zu können als eine ausreichend starke Kommunikationseinheit zusammenzuschweißen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich gehe zurück. Will nicht zu spät im Cockpit sein. Ministerin Beniko wird uns sicherlich neue Anweisungen übermitteln, sobald wir ankommen“, erwiderte der Agent.  
„Tut das. Ich seh mich noch kurz um. Ich werde zurück sein, ehe wir den Hyperraum verlassen“, versprach sie ihm.  
Orlan musterte sie kurz, ehe er nickte.  
„Okay.“  
Er wandte sich ab und ging um die Kurve, um die sie vor Kurzem gebogen waren. Die Agentin zog ihren Blaster, horchte auf seine Schritte und folgte ihm dann langsam. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie ihn nur ein paar Armlängen von sich entfernt den Gang weiter hinabgehen. Sie hob den Arm, zielte auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ab.  
Sie sah, wie der rötliche Lichtstrahl auf seine dunklen Haare zuraste. Beinahe wirkte es, als würde der Laser darin eintauchen. Orlans Körper sackte in sich zusammen und kurze Zeit später erfüllte der Geruch von versenkten Haaren, verkohltem Fleisch und angebrannten Knochen den Flur.  
Sie hielt die Waffe weiter auf ihn gerichtet, während sie auf ihn zutrat. Ihre Finger suchten seinen Puls. Nichts.  
Gut, dass sie nicht komplett aus der Übung war, obwohl sogar Kaliyo auf die Entfernung wohl nur einen Schuss gebraucht hätte. Die Söldnerin hätte immer noch mehr als einen abgeben, einfach um sicher zu gehen. Und weil sie wahrscheinlich Spaß daran hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch an Gast Nr. 15 ein Dankeschön für die Kudos und wer auch immer subscribed und ein Lesezeichen gesetzt hat - auch danke dafür :) (Schaue mir hier seltener die expliziten Statistiken an - ist mir erst neulich aufgefallen).  
> Die Überschriften bleiben übrigens so unkreativ ;)  
> Habt eine schöne Woche!


	16. Dromund Kaas - Das Versteck

Die Agentin legte die Leiche des Agenten an den Rand des Flurs. Sie konnte sich später um eine Entsorgung kümmern, wenn sie wusste, wie es weiterging. Sie begab sich zurück zum Cockpit und nahm Orlans Platz ein. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verließ sie den Hyperraum. Ein paar hundert Meter von sich entfernt sah sie eine weitere Kommandozentrale schweben. Die Agentin öffnete einen Kanal, als sie bereits angefunkt wurde.  
Kurz darauf flackerte Lanas Abbild über dem Kommunikator auf.  
„Ihr habt es geschafft, gut“, die Sith nickte ihr zu, auch wenn ihre Augen den Bereich um die Agentin herum abzusuchen schienen.  
„Es gab leider einen Unfall“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Tatsächlich schien die Haltung der Sith etwas entspannter zu werden, als sie nickte und antwortete: „Ja, hier auch. Ich sende dir die Koordinaten für dein Versteck. Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du gerne dort.“  
Die Ziffer hob leicht eine Braue und sah auf die übermittelten Daten hinab, die sie erreichten.  
„Rishi?“, fragte sie etwas ungläubig.  
„Wenn es Revan geschafft hat, dort eine ganze Flotte zu verbergen , wirst du dort eine Kommandozentrale verstecken können“, erwiderte ihre Vorgesetzte.  
„Durchaus. Davon abgesehen, dass es am anderen Ende der bekannten Galaxis ist. Das wird dauern.“  
„Ich weiß. Wir nehmen Kontakt zueinander auf, wenn du dort bist. Vielleicht solltest du noch eine kurze Runde drehen und sichergehen, dass du genügend Vorräte hast. Die Auslieferung stand kurz bevor. Ich habe veranlasst, dass sie sofort aufgestockt werden“, erklärte die Sith ihr.  
„Verstanden. Möge die Macht dir stets dienen“, sie nickte Lanas Abbild zu.  
„Dir ebenso“, die Ministerin erwiderte die Geste, ehe das Licht des Kommunikators erlosch.  
Die Spionin begann erneut, das Raumschiff zu durchsuchen. Es dauerte ungefähr eine Stunde, bis sie alles abgegangen war und sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte. Sie hatte genug Treibstoff, Nahrung und Wasser. Sie hoffte, dass die Luft- und Wasseraufbereitung funktionierte, sie würde wohl die ersten Tage Scans laufen lassen um sich dessen zu versichern.  
Die Kommandozentrale war genau das was ihr Name besagte – eine Zentrale. Sie bot ausreichend Platz für zwanzig Leute und konnte auf bis zu fünfzig aufgestockt werden. Es gab mehrere voneinander getrennte Datennetze und Arbeitsräume wie jenen, den sie mit Orlan gesehen hatte. Die Zentrale hatte insgesamt drei Ebenen. Auf zweien befanden sich Sanitäranlagen. Es gab drei Offiziersquartiere mit je einem Bett, drei weitere mit zwei Betten und dann natürlich noch Mannschaftsunterkünfte. Der Hyperantrieb war ein neues Modell. Die Agentin hoffte, dass sie Rishi damit schneller erreichen konnte.  
Ehe sie auf Kurs ging, schrieb sie noch eine kurze Nachricht:  


> Absender: Agentin B.  
>  An: Kaliyo Djannis  
>  Betreff: Alleine unterwegs
> 
> Kaliyo,
> 
> wahrscheinlich weißt du schon, dass ich nach Rishi geschickt wurde. Ich hoffe, du lässt mich nicht zu lange dort warten, sonst muss ich die Rotrümpfe wieder aufleben lassen und die Bande aus dem Weg räumen, die dort momentan das Sagen hat. Ich würde wesentlich lieber gegen Zakuul vorgehen.  
>  Und danke für die Rettung. Ich schulde dir was.
> 
> M  
> 

Die Agentin schickte die Nachricht ab, dann setzte sie Kurs in Richtung der Kernwelten. Sie würde in ein paar Stunden noch einmal aus dem Hyperraum austreten und den Körper des Agenten aus der Luftschleuse werfen.

Die Ziffer stand eine gute Woche später auf einer der Abflugplattformen der Räuberbucht und sah, wie ihr Schiff landete. Sie war fast genau so froh, es zu sehen wie damals, als Kaliyo sie von diesem Mond weggeholt hatte. Die Spionin hatte die Zeit auf Rishi damit verbracht, sich von Harlow Ricks auf den neuesten Stand bringen zu lassen. Sie hatten die Befreiten etwas umstrukturiert. Sie würden nun Ressourcen sammeln, vertrauenswürdige Mitglieder anwerben und vielleicht aus diesem Loch einen etwas besseren Ort machen. Außerdem sollten sie trainieren. Vielleicht brauchte sie eines Tages eine Truppe von Piraten. Die Galaxis war ein merkwürdiger Ort und man wusste nie, was als nächstes geschehen würde.  
Obwohl sie ihren ersten Aufenthalt auf Rishi genossen hatte, fand sie den zweiten nicht halb so anregend. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, doch ihr fehlten vertraute Gesichter. Niemand hier wusste, wer sie wirklich war und was sie tatsächlich konnte. Sicherlich, sie gehörte zu den berüchtigten Rotrümpfen und war eine ihrer Vollstreckerinnen. Obwohl ihr Einsatz hier beinahe ein Jahr her war, begegnete man ihr auf den Straßen immer noch mit Respekt, Ehrfurcht, Abscheu und Ekel.  
_Eines Tages war sie an ihrem alten Unterschlupf vorbeigekommen. Sie war nicht hineingegangen. Nach dem, was sie davor gesehen hatte, wurde er jetzt von einer Bande Jugendlicher genutzt. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie sich den Gedanken erlaubte, dass sie nicht nur gerne Kaliyo und vielleicht auch Lana und Jakarro sowie D4, sondern auch Theron hier gehabt hätte. Während sie herumsaß und darauf wartete, dass man sie abholte, war er vermutlich an der Front oder sogar dahinter, falls es einen Punkt gab, an dem man Zakuul infiltrieren konnte._  
_Zum anderen fühlte sie sich nutzlos. Sie war einige Simulationen und Szenarios durchgegangen, so gut es eben mit ihrem beschränkten Equipment möglich gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sie Kontakte gepflegt. Sie hatte ein Hologespräch mit Ardun Kothe geführt und ihm ebenfalls eine Zusammenarbeit angeboten. Er hatte angenommen._  
_„Ich kann dich vermutlich nicht überzeugen, mir für die Republik wichtige Informationen zukommen zu lassen?“, hatte er noch einen weiteren Versuch unternommen, sie anzuwerben._  
_Die ehemalige Ziffer hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt._  
_„Ich werde dir Informationen geben, die euch gegen Zakuul helfen. Ich werde diesen Krieg zwischen unseren Systemen nicht weiter anheizen.“_  
_Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter hatte daraufhin lose die Hände ineinander gelegt und sie eingehend gemustert._  
_„Du hast dich verändert, Legate. Du bist doch nicht mehr wirklich eine Imperiale.“_  
_„Nein. Aber hier habe ich Zugriff auf die Ressourcen, die ich brauche.“_  
_„Und du willst trotzdem nicht für mich arbeiten.“_  
_„Ich arbeite nur noch mit Leuten zusammen. Du weißt, was mir unter dem Kommando anderer passiert ist. Ich komme ganz gut klar, ohne, dass mir jemand den Weg weist“, hatte sie erwidert._  
_Sie war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass ein schmales Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellt hatte._  
_„Du erinnerst mich an mich selbst. Pass auf, dass niemand im Imperium von deiner Einstellung Wind bekommt.“_  
_„Du solltest mich besser kennen“, hatte sie entgegnet._  
_„Ja, aber… sagen wir, ich bin damals mit meinen Autoritäten in Konflikt geraten. Nur sind die Konsequenzen in der Republik meist weniger schlimm.“_  
_Danach hatten sie das Gespräch beendet. Die Agentin war mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, dem anderen SID-Agenten zu schreiben. Aber was hätte sie ihm schon schreiben können? Dass sie auf Rishi die Zeit totschlug, während er sein Leben riskierte? Dass er auf sich aufpassen sollte? All das würde ihm nichts nützen._  
Das surrende Geräusch der sich herabsenkenden Schiffsrampe brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Obwohl die Phantom noch nicht vollständig aufgesetzt hatte, lief die Spionin darauf zu. Sie machte einen großen Schritt, um auf die Metallplanke zu kommen. Diese begann augenblicklich, sich einzufahren.  
„Ehrlich jetzt“, murrte die Agentin.  
Das erste freundliche Gesicht seit Tagen – nur schien Kaliyo immer noch nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen zu sein. Sie spürte, wie das Schiff eine leichte Kurve flog und an Höhe gewann.  
Die Agentin beeilte sich ins Cockpit zu gelangen.  
„Hallo. Wie war der Urlaub?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen und klang, entgegen den Erwartungen der Spionin, nicht unfreundlich dabei.  
„Zu lang. Ich habe gesehen, was im Rest der Galaxis los ist. Die Piraten hier glauben immer noch, dass sie das nichts angeht“, erwiderte die Agentin, während sie sich in einen Sitz fallen ließ.  
„Sieht ihnen ähnlich. Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier wegkommen“, erwiderte Kaliyo und beschleunigte.  
„Wie ist die Lage auf Dromund Kaas?“  
„Das fragst du mich? Ich war tagelang unterwegs, nur um dich wieder abzuholen. Nachdem wir die Fabriken verwüstet haben, habe ich die zwei entsorgt, wie Lana es wollte. Sie scheint nicht viele Verbündete zu haben, wenn sie uns beide tagelang herumschickt, ohne dass wir ein nennenswertes Ergebnis erzielen“, entgegnete die ehemalige Söldnerin.  
„Sehe ich auch so. Das Herumsitzen hat nicht gerade Spaß gemacht“, entgegnete sie.  
„Tja, ich durfte Taxi für Lana spielen. Sie hat die Zentrale in einem verdammten Asteroidenfeld geparkt… Die erste Stunde war‛s ganz lustig, dadurch zu manövrieren, danach nur noch nervig“, informierte die Rattataki sie, während sie etwas in den Nav-Computer eingab.  
„Wo war das?“  
„Ich habe die Koordinaten gespeichert. Sowohl den Sprungpunkt als auch den der Station. Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir färbt langsam ab“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
„Ja, der Geheimdienst geht nicht spurlos an einem vorüber. Wo geht es als nächstes hin?“  
„Balmorra. Zakuul ist im Quadranten gesichtet worden und Lana befürchtet, dass die Fabriken ihnen in die Hände fallen könnten“, antwortete Kaliyo.  
Die Sterne vor ihnen schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen. Dann tauchten sie in den Hyperraum ein. Die Agentin wandte sich ihrer Gefährtin zu.  
„Wir müssen Mal wieder eine Überprüfung vornehmen. Lana hat unser Schiff verwanzt“, sagte sie.  
„Sie hat was? Warum denn das?“  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht macht der Job ja paranoid. Du weißt, dass ihr Vorgänger eigentlich schon tot sein sollte, wenn er nicht ein paar Geheimnisse in der Hinterhand gehabt hätte.“  
„Ehrlich, wir sollten drüber nachdenken, zu kündigen“, meinte Kaliyo und erhob sich.  
„Und woher weißt du, dass sie uns was untergeschoben hat?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
„Sie hat mich auf unserem Weg zur Werft gefragt, mit wem ich vorher gesprochen habe. Sie hat das Signal meines Gesprächs bis in den Republikanischen Raum verfolgt.“  
„Ah ja? Und wen hast du dort angerufen?“  
„Ich habe mit Theron gesprochen. Wenn einer von uns eine Route nach Zakuul findet, gibt er dem anderen Bescheid“, erklärte die Agentin ihre Handlung.  
„Und das war sicherlich alles...“, sagte die Söldnerin mit honigsüßer Stimme.  
Ehe die Spionin reagieren konnte, grinste ihre Gefährtin und fügte an: „Du stehst echt auf ihn. Schon okay. Er ist irgendwie süß, wenn man die softe Art von Männern mag. Und er hat zumindest was auf dem Kasten wenn‛s ums Hacken geht.“  
Merhana blinzelte.  
„Was? Du bist nicht so dumm, alles für ein paar Gefühle hinzuschmeißen. Und ich bin keine Imperiale, von mir aus kannst du flachlegen, wen du willst, solange ich mir dafür keine Schüsse einfangen muss“, meinte Kaliyo und ihr Grinsen wurde anzüglich.  
„Dieses Szenario halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Sag ich doch. Los, lass uns diesen verräterischen Sender finden“, erinnerte die Söldnerin sie an ihre eigentliche Aufgabe.


	17. Balmorra - Ziffer 13

Die Landung auf Balmorra war weniger ruhig als ihre letzte. Als sie über dem Planeten aus dem Orbit kamen, sahen sie nur noch die Überreste der Orbitalstation vor sich. Kaliyo musste direkt auf Balmorra landen, was sich als schwierig gestaltete. Die Planetenoberfläche war nicht das, was man als ‚eben‛ bezeichnen würde.  
Die Agentin versuchte derweil, Kontakt zu Sanyu aufzunehmen. Erfolglos. Dafür erfuhren sie über das HoloNetz, dass die Schiffe des Ewigen Imperiums bereits mit der Bombardierung einzelner Gebiete angefangen hatten. Mehrere hundert Droiden kämpften darum, die Fabriken zu erobern.  
„Und rein ins Feuer – du wirst dir noch wünschen, du hättest wieder Urlaub“, prophezeite die Rattataki ihr, als sie ihre Ausrüstung anlegten.  
„Ich habe nichts gegen Urlaub – wenn dabei nicht die Galaxis im Krieg mit einem scheinbar übermächtigen Feind liegt“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Ach, komm schon. Wann haben wir das letzte Mal so richtig ausgespannt? So um deine Ernennung zur Ziffer rum, oder?“, hielt Kaliyo dagegen.  
Die Spionin ging in Gedanken die letzten Jahre durch. Mitunter hatte sie ein oder zwei Tage frei gehabt, aber nie länger. Es schien ein anderes Leben gewesen zu sein, in dem sie damals gekämpft hatte. Streng genommen war es das sogar. Als sie zur Ziffer ernannt worden war, war sie nicht ohne Stolz gewesen. Sie hatte endlich eine wirklich wichtige Position im Geheimdienst erreicht. Wie wichtig sie eines Tages noch werden würde, hatte sie damals nicht erahnen können. Ebenfalls hatte sie nicht ahnen können, dass sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden war, um zu verhindern, dass sie irgendwann zu mächtig werden würde. Sie hatte sich öfter gefragt, wie sie heute zum Imperium stehen würde, wenn es sie nicht verraten hätte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm weiterhin dienen. Sie war auch ohne die Programmierung einigen Verhaltensweisen der Sith gegenüber kritisch gewesen. Sie würde ihre Vorgesetzten also immer noch hinterfragen. Aber sie würde sie vor allem als ihre Vorgesetzten ansehen.  
Die beiden Frauen verließen das Schiff. Sie waren etwas abseits von einem Imperialen Posten gelandet. Zumindest hofften sie, dass dieser noch aktiv war. Als sie aus dem Schatten traten, den die Phantom auf den Stein warf, sahen sie ein Schiff des Unendlichen Imperiums in der Ferne schweben.  
„Wenn das unseren Vogel abschießt...“, begann Kaliyo und unterbrach für einen Moment ihre Bemühungen, das Bike startklar zu machen.  
„Sie wollen die Droidenfabrik. Sie werden nicht nach einzelnen Schiffen suchen. Außerdem ist er von Scannern nicht so schnell zu erfassen. Nun – von denen, die wir kennen“, räumte die Agentin ein.  
„Ja… Irgendwie fand ich es einfacher, als unsere Gegner nur aus abtrünnigen Imperialen, Terroristen, Darth‛s und Republikanern bestanden. Zakuul geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven“, fügte die Rattataki an und nahm auf dem Gefährt Platz.  
„Ich fürchte, das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben“, erwiderte die Agentin und setzte sich hinter ihre Gefährtin.  
„Wo bleibt dein Enthusiasmus, Klinge?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
Die Spionin blieb ihrer Gefährtin eine Antwort schuldig, während sie über den kargen Boden dahin brausten. Manchmal spielte Kaliyo so auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer an. Damals war die Spionin noch keine Ziffer gewesen und hatte sich Nemro dem Hutten gegenüber als Söldnerin „Die rote Klinge“ ausgegeben. Am Ende ihres Aufenthaltes auf dem Mond hatten die Rattataki und sie die echte rote Klinge getötet. Der Name war trotzdem an der Agentin hängen geblieben. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass Kaliyo es genoss, dass sie – neben dem ehemaligen Minister und zwei weiteren Mitarbeitern des Geheimdienstes – die Einzige war, die von dieser Geheimidentität wusste.  
Schon bald kamen die Mauern des Lagers in Sichtweite. Sie sahen keine Einschusslöcher – allerdings musste das nichts heißen, denn die Fabrik lag in einer anderen Richtung als jener, aus der sie kamen.  
Zwei imperiale Wachen vertraten ihnen den Weg.  
„Echt jetzt?“, hörte sie Kaliyo fragen, ehe diese ihr Gefährt verlangsamte.  
„Identifiziert Euch“, verlangte eine der beiden Wächterinnen.  
Der Mund, der unter der Schutzbrille zu sehen war, wirkte verkniffen. Sie stand offensichtlich unter Stress.  
„Imperialer Geheimdienst. Ministerin Beniko schickt uns“, informierte die Rattataki sie mit gelangweilter Stimme.  
Die andere Wache hatte derweil einen Scan über sie laufen lassen.  
„Es stimmt. Sie gehören beide dazu“, bestätigte diese.  
„Weiterfahren“, forderte die Wächterin sie auf.  
Sie passierten den Eingang und stiegen kurz darauf vom Bike ab. Die Agentin ließ ihren Blick über das Lager schweifen. Als sie die Rattataki ansah, bemerkte sie, dass diese dasselbe tat.  
„Geht‛s nur mir so, oder sind hier alle ziemliche Nervenbündel?“, fragte die Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein. Du hast Recht“, bestätigte sie.  
Imperiale liefen durch die Gegend. Einige trugen Kisten, andere Datapads. Doch irgendwie wirkte es unkoordiniert. So als würden sie all das erledigen, um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun zu haben.  
„Dieser Krieg geht gut los“, murmelte sie.  
„Du hast nicht erlebt, was auf Dromund Kaas los war, während du auf diesem Mond rumgedümpelt bist. Nicht Mal in der Geheimdienstzentrale sah es besser aus. Mit Ausnahme unserer Chefin wirken alle wie aufgescheuchte Wumpratten mit Sonnenstich“, erwiderte Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu. Da Wumpratten auf Tatooine lebten und an starke Sonneneinstrahlung gewöhnt waren… musste es schon schlimm gewesen sein, wenn sie diesen Vergleich heranzog. Sie erreichten den Bunker, der in den Fels gehauen war. Es war Jahre her, dass sie hier gewesen war. Und doch erschienen ihr die Veränderungen zu stark. Das Lager selbst verfügte immer noch über denselben Aufbau, doch es schien eine Spannung in der Luft zu liegen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie über die Sinne und Implantate versuchen, in die Agentin hineinzukriechen.  
Sie traten in die kühle Luft der Anlage. Fast augenblicklich kam ihnen ein Major des Imperialen Militärs entgegen.  
„Ziffern, bitte entschuldigt, dass man Euch aufgehalten hat. Seit dem Angriff Zakuuls sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt worden“, begrüßte er sie.  
Der Mann nahm augenblicklich Haltung an, als er sie erreichte.  
„Kommt schon, sie ist vielleicht etwas vercybert aber kein Droide. Oder habt Ihr bisher etwas Anderes von Zakuul gesehen als ihre Sprungtruppen?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Agentin blinzelte. Ihr Blick huschte zu ihrer Gefährtin und wieder zurück zum Major. Es war neu, dass sie die Einsatzbesprechung übernahm und dabei, zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Rattataki, so professionell blieb.  
„Nein. Aber nur, weil wir bisher keine Spione von ihnen entdeckt haben, heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht versuchen, welche bei uns einzuschleusen.“  
Die Söldnerin hob die Schultern.  
„Wenn Ihr meint. Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Wir konnten die Troida-Droidenfabrik halten, seit wir sie vor ein paar Monaten von den Republikanern zurückerobert haben. Kurz bevor das Ewige Imperium hier auftauchte, versuchten mehrere kleine Stoßtrupps der Republik, die Fabrik einzunehmen, scheiterten aber.“  
„Verluste?“, hakte die Agentin nach.  
„Weder auf unserer Seite noch auf ihrer. Sie mussten allerdings ein paar Verletzte mitnehmen, als sie sich zurückzogen“, berichtete der Major.  
Die Ziffer hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass das schon alles war. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Kaliyo. Die Rattataki wirkte ebenfalls, als würde sie das nicht ganz glauben, aber sie sagten vorerst nichts.  
„Dann werden wir uns die Fabrik ansehen. Wir müssen die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen verstärken“, erwiderte die Agentin schließlich.  
„Das haben wir bereits getan, aber natürlich wäre uns Unterstützung vom Geheimdienst willkommen. Ich informiere meine Leute vor Ort, dass Ihr sie aufsucht. Wann wollt Ihr aufbrechen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Sofort. Sendet uns alle Informationen über die Situation des Imperiums auf Balmorra. Auch jegliche Zwischenfälle mit der Republik“, wie sie ihn an.  
„Natürlich“, er salutierte, dann entfernte er sich.  
„Troida ist nicht die einzige Droidenfabrik auf dem Planeten“, sagte Kaliyo, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Bike machten.  
„Nein, aber jetzt sind wir hier. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir die Fabrik nicht für Arcann in eine Festung verwandeln“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Bliebe immer noch die Variante sie zu zerstören“, entgegnete die Söldnerin ungerührt.  
„Ressourcen zerstören? Wenn wir Arcann nur mit Leuten bekämpfen, befürchte ich, dass wir bald den Kürzeren ziehen“, hielt die Spionin dagegen und musterte ihre Gefährtin von der Seite.  
Diese warf ihr einen Blick zu und hob die Schultern.  
„Bleibt noch Sabotage, falls du es weniger drastisch magst“, meinte sie und nahm wieder auf dem Gefährt Platz.  
„Das entscheiden wir, nachdem wir uns ein Bild von der Situation gemacht haben, Ziffer“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Kaliyo grinste.  
„Klar, dass dir das nicht entgangen ist. Als ich von dieser Raumschlacht bei Marrs Kreuzer zurück war, hat Lana gedacht, eine Beförderung wäre eine gute Idee. Sie meinte, dass die Befugnisse einer Ziffer besser zu meinen Handlungsweisen passen und ich dann weniger Berichte tippen muss. Habe meine Glückszahl bekommen: 13“, erwiderte sie, immer noch grinsend.  
„Glückwunsch“, die Agentin nickte ihr zu und lächelte kurz, ehe sie hinter ihr Platz nahm.  
„Muss ich dann demnächst auf dich als Partnerin verzichten?“, wollte sie wissen, während Kaliyo das Bike anwarf.  
„Du kannst dich ja nicht Mal selbst retten, wenn ich nicht dabei bin“, antwortete die Rattataki.  
Die Agentin sagte darauf nichts. Es war gut, dass Kaliyo scheinbar nicht vorhatte, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Sie hätte nur ungern auf ihre Partnerschaft verzichtet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Gast Nr. 16 ein Dankeschön für die Kudos :)
> 
> Liest eigentlich jemand von Euch die Kapitelnamen? Ist jemand bei diesem oder der Anrede des Majors der beiden Frauen als "Ziffern" stutzig geworden?  
> Ich fand, dass Kaliyo endlich Mal eine Position im Geheimdienst bekommen sollte. Mein damaliger Betaleser hatte nach Revans Schatten geäußert, dass ihm Kaliyo zu wenig Veränderung durchmacht. Ging Euch das auch so?  
> Ich wollte ihr damit ein wenig Rechnung tragen. Schließlich war sie von Anfang an dabei. Und – wie ich schon in Revans Schatten schrieb – sie macht wirklich vieles leichter. Dafür noch ein großes Dankeschön an das Team von Bioware, die all das möglich machen sowie die deutsche Synchro, die sie wirklich super vertont (es war echt eine Arbeit, ihren Tonfall mit Worten zu beschreiben ;) Doch ich mag Herausforderungen :) )  
> Ich kenne leider den Namen der Synchrosprecherin nicht, sonst würde ich ihn hier mit aufschreiben. Falls ihr ihn kennt: Schreibt mir bitte. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie das jemals liest, aber ich würde sie trotzdem gerne namentlich erwähnen :)  
> Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es wesentlich schwieriger ist, deutsche Sprechernamen herauszufinden als englische.


	18. Balmorra - Eine Entscheidung

Das Gelände rund um die Droidenfabrik glich einem Schlachtfeld. Der einzige Unterschied zu anderen Plätzen dieser Art bestand darin, dass nur die Überreste von Droiden zu sehen waren. Das Imperium hatte Tote und Verletzte bereits geborgen. Die Agentin machte sich nichts vor. Dies war ein Scharmützel, das sie vorerst gewonnen hatten. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die Fabrik erneut angegriffen wurde.  
Die Wachen am Eingang zu der Produktionsstätte waren nicht weniger nervös als jene im Lager. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch waren Geschütze an den Eingängen angebracht und die Außentore verstärkt worden.  
„Sobald die Droiden über die Schwelle sind, haben sie die Fabrik schon fast in der Hand. Wir brauchen auch hier Geschütze. Mit einer doppelten Programmierung“, wies die Agentin den Wachmann an.  
„Wir… haben keine Programmierer vor Ort“, informierte er sie.  
„Was? Und wer überwacht die Produktion?“, wollte Ziffer 9 wissen.  
„W-wir. Das Programm wurde uns geschickt. Die Einspeisung war nicht schwer“, antwortete der Soldat stockend.  
„Sieht aus, als müsstest du ran“, meinte Kaliyo und warf ihr einen Blick zu, während sie die Arme verschränkte.  
„Ich würde so gerne Mal wieder etwas infiltrieren und wochenlang verdeckt arbeiten“, murmelte die Agentin.  
„Los, ich seh zu, dass wir mehr Geschütze bekommen. Du schreibst das Programm“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Die Spionin nickte ihr zu, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Arbeitsräumen der Wissenschaftler. Wenn sie den Plan noch richtig im Kopf hatte, musste sie dafür nach unten. Es war nicht ihr favorisiertes Szenario, noch tiefer in eine Station vorzudringen, die ein potenzielles Angriffsziel für Zakuul war. Andererseits hatte sie nicht vor, hier zu sterben. Sie würde ihre Schuld bei Orennon begleichen. Entweder, indem sie ihn fand oder, falls er tatsächlich tot war, indem sie wenigstens auf seinen Trupp ein Auge hatte.  
Sie stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein und fragte sich kurz, woher diese Anwandlung kam. Sie wusste, dass Wookies eine Lebensschuld auf diese Weise vergalten. Doch von Jakarro würde diese Einstellung kaum auf sie abgefärbt haben. Zumal er nicht so gewirkte hatte, als würde er sich zu sehr um die Bräuche seines Volkes scheren.  
Bevor die Türen des Lifts sich schlossen, rollte ein Astromech hinein. Sie warf dem kleinen weiß-blauen Droiden einen Blick zu und hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Ein Republikanisches Modell aus der T7-Reihe, wenn sie sich nicht irrte.  
Andererseits war das hier eine Republikanische Fabrik gewesen. Und Droiden waren mit einer Speicherlöschung einfacher zu übernehmen als Angestellte. Es wäre dumm gewesen, Ressourcen zu verschwenden. Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum Republikaner an ihren Droiden hingen. Wheel war nicht der erste und nicht der letzte Droide, der zu lange keiner Speicherlöschung unterzogen worden war, den sie getroffen hatte. Auch Therons T3 hatte auf Rishi über eine Persönlichkeit verfügt.  
Sie hatte R8 regelmäßig zurückgesetzt, wenn sie von einer Mission zurückgekehrt war. Natürlich war er dadurch immer im Standardprogramm. Die Unterwürfigkeit seiner Reihe gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die sie an ihrem eigenen Protokolldroiden schätzte, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, seine Arbeiten zu verrichten, also beließ sie es dabei.  
  
Sie war mit der Programmierung halb fertig, als Kaliyo sie aufsuchte.  
„Tja – an Waffen zu kommen ist auf einem Planeten mit Waffenfabriken verblüffend schwierig. Ich habe euren Leuten ein paar Tricks aus meiner Zeit als Terroristin gezeigt. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das Mal beim Imperialen Geheimdienst einbringe“, sagte sie, als sie den Raum betrat, in dem die Agentin an einer Konsole arbeitete.  
Diese wandte sich zu der Rattataki um.  
„Wie kommst du voran?“, wollte die Söldnerin – eigentlich Ziffer 13, aber die Agentin machte sich keine Illusionen über die Loyalitäten der Rattataki dem Imperium gegenüber – von ihr wissen.  
„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit.“  
„Hab ich mir gedacht. Hab mir die Daten der anderen Angriffe geben lassen. Das Vorgehen scheint immer dasselbe zu sein: Sie schicken so lange Droiden, bis sie haben, was sie wollen. Verluste scheinen nicht zu ihren Sorgen zu gehören. Zumindest haben eure Quellen bisher kein Zeichen von Rückzug gesehen. Sie können einfach so lange diese Sprungtruppen hier rein schicken, bis die Ausgänge blockiert sind“, fuhr Kaliyo fort.  
Die Spionin hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Ihre Gefährtin war aktiver geworden. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es nur ihr eigenes Verschwinden gewesen war, das diese Änderung hervorgerufen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte sie selbst es jetzt besser wahrnehmen, nachdem sie eine Weile nicht zusammengearbeitet hatten.  
„Das würde uns immerhin etwas Zeit verschaffen“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Ja, bis sie die Droiden aus dem Weg räumen und neue reinschicken. Wenn die Berichte stimmen, wird das Ganze hier morgen ein Kriegsschauplatz. Versuchen wir, die Fabrik zu halten oder verschwinden wir?“  
Der Blick der Rattataki war eine Mischung aus Aufforderung und Frage.  
„Das fragst du mich, Dreizehn? Du hast dieselbe Entscheidungsbefugnis wie ich“, erinnerte die Spionin sie.  
„Ja, aber es ist eure Fabrik. Ich meine, wir haben sie schon Mal erobert. Hängst du dran?“, hakte Kaliyo nach und ihre Stimme nahm wieder diese honigsüße Färbung an.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Aber du willst morgen trotzdem hier sein“, mutmaßte die Rattataki.  
„Du musst nicht mitkommen.“  
„Damit ich dich am Ende wieder aus dem Schlamassel rausholen kann? Ich hab noch vom letzten Mal was gut“, erinnerte die Söldnerin sie.  
Die Spionin nickte und drehte sich wieder zu der Konsole um.  
„Das stimmt. Ich schreibe das Programm zu Ende.“  
„Warum brauchen wir überhaupt ein neues?“, fragte Kaliyo.  
„Wenn die erste Programmierung außer Kraft gesetzt wird, setzt die zweite ein. Die  unterscheidet dann nur noch zwischen Droiden und Lebensform. Nur, falls sie sich mittlerweile die Mühe machen, unsere Systeme zu hacken“, sagte sie, jedoch ohne vom Bildschirm aufzublicken.  
„Wenn du meinst“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
Die Agentin hörte ihre Schritte hinter sich, als sie den Raum verließ.  
  
Am Abend kehrten sie in das Lager zurück. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie die Wachen mit ihrem Verschwinden verunischert hatten, aber nach allem, was sie bisher über die Truppenbewegung Zakuuls auf Balmorra wusste, würden sie nicht vor dem Nachmittag des folgenden Tages angreifen. Erneut sah sie auf die Schätzungen hinab. Eine Aufklärungseinheit hatte einen Scan aus dem Orbit vorgenommen. Die Schlachtschiffe des Ewigen Imperiums machten zwar Jagd auf Transporter und Kreuzer, aber kleinere Schiffe schienen sie bis jetzt nicht großartig zu beachten, wenn man ihnen nicht zu nahe kam.  
Die Zahl der Zakuul-Droiden auf Balmorra hatte sich verdreifacht. Und sie wussten nicht, wie es um den Nachschub des Feindes stand. Das Imperium hatte nicht genug Truppen in diesem Sektor, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie könnten natürlich versuchen, so viele Sprungtruppen wie möglich zu zerstören. Doch das würde ziemlich sicher ihren Tod bedeuten und sie war noch nicht bereit, zu sterben. Sie sah sich selbst als zu wertvolle Ressource an, um sich für solch ein Manöver zur Verfügung zu stellen. Denn damit wäre wahrscheinlich nichts gewonnen. Es wäre nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.  
Die ganze Situation war komplizierter, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hielt es für keine gute Idee, strategische Ressourcen zu zerstören. Aber dem Feind zu gestatten, nun auch in ihrem Teil der Galaxis Droiden zu produzieren hielt sie für die schlechtere Idee.  
Sie konnte natürlich Sprengsätze in der Fabrik anbringen, die Sprungtruppen eindringen lassen und sie von außen zünden. Das würde die Besatzung der Fabrik töten, so sie denn noch lebten. Denn wenn sie die Fabrik ohne Schutz zurückließen, war es wahrscheinlich, dass der Feind ihre Falle ahnte.  
Ungefragt flackerten ihre Gedanken zu dem Hologespräch mit dem Agenten zurück.  
_‚Tut mir Leid, dass deine Leute es nicht geschafft haben.‛_  
Warum waren ihm imperiale Leben wichtiger als ihr selbst?  
Die Agentin unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge. Theron? Wirklich? Die Gedanken an den Republikaner kehrten immer wieder zurück, das hatte sie schon auf dem Mond im Wilden Raum feststellen müssen. Das war nicht professionell, aber sie hatte schon während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt, dass sie sich nicht zwingen konnte, etwas nicht zu denken. Sie konnte wenigstens versuchen, es zu nutzen. Schließlich konnte man Simulationen nicht nur für Schlachten an einem Computer durchgehen sondern auch von möglichen Situationen.  
Die Spionin setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes, legte die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel und schloss die Augen. Sie versetzte sich gedanklich in ihr Quartier auf ihrem Schiff. In ihrer Vorstellung saß sie dort in derselben Haltung auf ihrem Bett.  
_Nur dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. Ihr gegenüber stand der Republikaner gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt. Seine rote Jacke stellte einen starken Kontrast zu den dunklen Grautönen dar, die ihr Quartier dominierten._  
_„Balmorra, huh?“, fragte er und musterte sie._  
_Die Agentin nickte._  
_„Kein schöner Ort“, fügte er an._  
_„Ich bin auch nicht hier, um Urlaub zu machen“, entgegnete sie._  
_„Nein. So etwas gibt es für Leute wie uns nicht.“_  
Einen Moment zögerte sie. Wenn das hier eine wirkliche Simulation werden sollte, durfte er nicht alleine ihre Gedanken erraten.  
_Die Spionin erhob sich ihrerseits und begann, langsam im Raum auf- und abzugehen._  
_„Die Droiden rücken gegen die Fabriken vor. Sie kommen in Wellen. Wir werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht halten können. Balmorra verfügt über einiges an Bodenschätzen. Trotzdem sind sie auf Lieferung von außen angewiesen. Die Frage ist: Zerstören wir die Fabriken, ehe der Feind es tun kann? Oder lassen wir zu, dass sie ihm in die Hände fällt und hoffen, sie zurückzuerobern?“, sprach sie aus, was sie beschäftigte._  
_„Du hast deine Entscheidung schon getroffen, oder?“, hakte er nach._  
_Sie hielt an und begegnete seinem wachen Blick. Sie mochte es, wenn er sie ansah, aber dafür war hier gerade kein Platz._  
_„Im Zweifel zerstöre ich lieber eine Ressource, als sie dem Feind in die Hände fallen zu lassen“, antwortete sie._  
_„Ja, das hast du mit Lana gemeinsam“, entgegnete er und machte noch einen halben Schritt auf sie zu, während er den Daumen seiner rechten Hand hinter seinen Gürtel hakte._  
_„Korrigier mich – die Fabriken waren ursprünglich Eigentum der Republik, oder? Wie oft haben Imperium und Republik sie mittlerweile einander abgenommen?“, wollte er wissen._  
_Die Frage war rhetorisch, das wusste sie. Es waren mehrere Übernahmen von beiden Seiten erfolgt, doch noch waren die Fabriken in imperialer Hand._  
_„Also könnte es sein, dass meine Leute etwas darüber wissen, was euch helfen könnte. Vielleicht kann man die Fabrik sabotieren. Entweder so, dass sie einige Feinde mit in den Tod reißt, in der Hoffnung Arcann sendet auch Mal etwas Anderes als Droiden aus. Oder so, dass wir Informationen sammeln, wenn sie schon unsere Ressourcen erobern“, fuhr er fort._  
_Er unterstrich die Ausführungen mit einer Geste._  
_Die Agentin musterte ihn._  
_„Theron, ich kann nicht mit jedem verdammten Republikaner zusammenarbeiten, dem ich begegne“, hielt sie dagegen._  
_„Ja, aber ich bin nicht wirklich hier“, entgegnete er und trat nun so nah an sie heran, dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten._  
_„Ich würde mit dir reden, wenn du mich wirklich kontaktieren würdest. Und ich würde dir wahrscheinlich dasselbe raten. Unsere Zusammenarbeit hat gut funktioniert. Und hast du nicht von dir aus ein Bündnis mit Orennon und später Jorgan aufgenommen?“, fügte er an._  
_Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um seinem Blick auszuweichen._  
_Die Agentin öffnete die Augen. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett in der Kaserne auf Balmorra, ihre Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel gelegt, allerdings hatte sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite gewandt. Scheinbar konnte sie nicht einmal in einer Simulation seinem Blick standhalten. Sie erhob sich. Damit würde sie sich beschäftigen, sobald sie Zeit dafür hatte._  
Sie sollte versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, ehe sie sich entschied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch für die Kudos Nr. 17 ein herzliches Dankeschön :)  
> Eigentlich sollten die Formatierungen eine andere Schriftart bekommen als der Text und etwas eingerückt sein, aber auf diesen Plattformen ist leider immer etwas wenig Auswahl an Formatierungswerkzeugen.  
> Ich hoffe, Fans einer Theron-Agentin-Beziehung sind jetzt ein klein wenig versöhnt. Dafür, dass das hier ursprünglich eine Geschichte über eine Beziehung werden sollte, haben sie etwas wenig Kontakt...  
> Mehr kann ich dazu jetzt nicht sagen, sonst würde ich spoilern :P


	19. Balmorra - Alte Bekannte

Der Moment für die Entscheidung kam rascher, als sie angenommen hatte. Bereits kurz nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen die Fabrik erreicht und mit der Inspektion der verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen begonnen hatten, landeten Kapsel mit Droidentruppen direkt vor dem Eingang.  
Die Imperialen hielten die Tore, so lange es ging, ehe sie sich tiefer in den Komplex zurückzogen.  
Die Türen schlossen sich, trotzdem hatte es ein gutes Dutzend Droiden hineingeschafft. Doch sie würden nicht an den Imperialen vorbeikommen.  
„Tja – die zweite Linie hält noch. Fragt sich wie lange“, rief die Rattataki.  
Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und ihr Blick strafte den recht ruhigen Tonfall, in dem sie zu der Agentin von ihrer Position aus hinübergerufen hatte, Lügen.  
„Nicht die erste auswegslose Situation, in der wir sind“, erwiderte die Agentin ebenfalls laut.  
Sie nahm am Rande ihres Bewusstseins wahr, dass ein paar Schritte hinter Kaliyo eine weiß-blaue T7-Einheit von einem Raum in den anderen rollte.  
„Seit ich mit dir zusammenarbeite habe ich aufgehört, zu zählen, wie viele es waren. Hoffe nur, dass unser Rabatt auf Entkommen-in-letzter-Minute nicht ausläuft“, erwiderte die Söldnerin, ehe sie sich erneut um die Container herumbeugte und zwei Salven abgab. Weitere Sprungtruppen gingen zu Boden.  
Wie viele warteten draußen noch geduldig darauf, dass die Tore gesprengt oder anderweitig geöffnet wurden? Droiden hatten keinen Geduldsfaden, der ihnen reißen konnte. Ihnen würde nicht langweilig werden und selbst wenn hunderte von ihnen eliminiert wurden, würden sie weiter vorrücken. Droiden waren entbehrlich… und sahen für alle gleich aus.  
„Kaliyo – hinter dir ist ein Astromech unterwegs. Halt ihn auf! Aber zerstör ihn nicht!“, rief sie.  
Sie sah den fragenden Blick der Rattataki, kurz bevor diese sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Agentin neigte sich erneut um den Container herum und gab drei Schüsse ab. Einen je auf die Schultergelenke und einen auf den Kopf. Ein weiterer Droide klappte in sich zusammen.  
Als alle Sprungtruppen gefallen waren, folgte sie ihrer Gefährtin. Diese stand mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag der T7-Einheit gegenüber, die ihrerseits empört piepte.  
„T7 = nichts getan! T7 = auf Imperialen Befehl hier!“, übersetzen ihre Implantate.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf. Das war er nicht. Wichtiger noch – sie glaubte, dass er auf den Befehl irgendeines zumindest halbwegs hochrangigen Republikaners hier war. Niemand sonst hätte die Befehlsgewalt für ein derartiges Ablenkungsmanöver gehabt. Ihr war egal, wer es war, solange er sie hier herausholte. Und für einige Republikaner waren Droiden gute Freunde.  
„Nein. Ich würde mein Schiff darauf verwetten, dass du schon mehrere Jahre keine Speicherlöschung mehr erhalten hast. Und du bist nicht auf eigene Faust hier. Sag deinem Meister, dass wir Hilfe brauchen. Wir sind von unserem Nachschub abgeschnitten und können diese Fabrik nicht alleine halten. Es hat keiner einen Vorteil davon, wenn wir hier drin sterben und Zakuul noch mehr Droiden produzieren kann. Und dieses Mal direkt in unserer Galaxis“, sagte sie an den Droiden gewandt.  
Dieser drehte seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.  
„T7 = Imperialer Bürger!“  
„Das Imperium macht Droiden nicht zu Bürgern“, ließ Kaliyo verlauten und hob ihre Waffe wieder etwas, die sie beim Eintreten der Agentin leicht gesenkt hatte.  
„Du warst der Grund für den republikanischen Angriff vor ein paar Tagen. Deine Leute waren eine Ablenkung, damit du hier hereinkommen konntest. Und wenn du nicht deinen Meister kontaktierst, wird sie ein paar Blasterschüsse in deine Schaltkreise jagen“, die Agentin deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Rattataki.  
Der Droide stieß ein protestierendes Piepsen aus.  
„T7 = auf imperialen Befehl hier!“  
„Ich will mit euch zusammenarbeiten, völlig egal, ob du zur Republik oder einem Schmugglerring gehörst. Gemeinsam kommen wir hier alle heil heraus und Zakuul fällt nicht ein weiterer Vorteil in die Hände. Wir sitzen in der Falle. Und das Ewige Imperium ist nichts, was Republik oder Imperium alleine besiegen können“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.  
Der Droide blieb stumm. Sein Kopf drehte sich langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen.  
„Sie = nichts gegen T7s Meister unternehmen?“, fragte der Droide schließlich.  
„Du hast mein Wort“, sagte sie sofort.  
Der Projektor am Kopf des Droiden flackerte, dann erschien das verkleinert Abbild eines Miralukas in der Luft. Selbst ohne die Projektion hätte die Gestalt des Mannes zierlich gewirkt. Sie erkannte Talen‛Din sofort. Er war der Kampfmeister des Ordens der Jedi. Sein Aufstieg in den Rat war innerhalb weniger Jahre nach Abschluss seiner Ausbildung erfolgt und es hieß, dass niemand besser mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen könne als er.  
„Dann solltet Ihr Euch besser daran halten. Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Freunde bedroht werden“, hörte sie seine überraschend tiefe und ruhige Stimme sagen.  
Sie sah zu Kaliyo, die den Blaster aber schon wieder sinken ließ.  
„Hätte Eure Blechdose gleich gesagt, was Sache ist, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Also, holt Ihr uns hier raus?“, meinte die Rattataki.  
„Er war etwas stur. Ich wollte den Kanal sofort öffnen. Ich bin überrascht, Euch wiederzusehen“, entgegnete der Jedi an Ziffer 13 gewandt, wobei seine Stimme nicht einmal den Hauch von Überraschung zeigte.  
„Gleichfalls“, erwiderte Kaliyo ungerührt.  
„Du kennst den Kampfmeister des Ordens…“, sagte die Agentin gedehnt. Das war ihr neu.  
„Kennen ist übertrieben. Soweit ich weiß kennt er nicht Mal eine meiner falschen Identitäten, aber ich war schon Mal bei ihm zu Gast“, antwortete die Rattataki.  
„Dann überlasse ich die Verhandlungen wohl besser dir“, stellte die Spionin fest und machte einen Schritt zurück.  
„Nichts da, du hast mit dem Mist angefangen“, widersprach Kaliyo sofort.  
„Ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber wolltet Ihr nicht etwas von mir?“, meldete die ruhige Stimme des Jedis sich zu Wort.  
„Wir werden belagert. Vielleicht könntet Ihr daran etwas ändern. In der Zwischenzeit würde ich mir gerne Eure T7-Einheit ausborgen“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Er wird Euch zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen unterstützen. Ihr könnt nicht zufällig diese Geschütze ausschalten, die den Außenbereich immer noch unter Feuer nehmen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Habt Ihr noch mehr Droiden dabei? Ich kann die Steuerung entsprechend anpassen, damit sie nur noch auf Droiden feuert. Also falls Ihr keine Armee von Protokolldroiden oder Astromechs anführt, werdet Ihr von den Systemen dann nicht als Bedrohung eingestuft“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Der Miraluka lächelte ein wenig.  
„Dann bis gleich.“

Zakuuls Droidenarmee hatte scheinbar keine Anweisungen, Kameras auszuschalten. Sie konnten das Vorankommen des Jedis von der Überwachungszentrale der Fabrik aus verfolgen. Kaliyo lehnte an einer Wand, die Arme verschränkt. Die Agentin stand an einer Konsole. Unweit von ihr befand sich T7, der gelegentlich ein leises Pfeifen ausstieß. Da sie keine Übersetzung erhielt, nahm sie an, dass es sich nur um Arbeitsgeräusche des Droiden handelte. Sie hatte ihm den Plan erklärt, dass sie die Produktionsreihe sabotieren wollte. Die Einheit hatte ein Analyseprogramm begonnen, doch bisher nichts verlauten lassen.  
„Kämpft ziemlich gut für einen Blinden“, stellte Kaliyo fest, die auf den Bildschirmen einer anderen Konsole das Vorankommen des Jedi-Ritters beobachtete.  
Miraluka verfügten nicht über herkömmliche Sehkräfte. Sie trugen eine Augenbinde, um die Haut zu überdecken, die sich dort über den Kopf spannte, wo bei anderen Völkern die Augen saßen. Das Volk war durchgehend machtsensitiv und schien darüber auch seine Umwelt sehen zu können.  
„Talen‛Din = beste Krieger des Jedi-Ordens“, piepste der Droide.  
„Dass du sein Fan bist, war ja klar. Und wer ist sein großer roter Freund?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Die Agentin warf einen Blick auf die Screens. Dort war eine hünenhafte Gestalt zu sehen, die neben dem Jedi-Ritter durch die Sprungtruppen pflügte, als wären die Droiden lästige Puppen. Er befand sich an Talen‛Dins Seite, seit sie die Fabrik betreten hatten. Den beiden waren zwei weitere Männer gefolgt: ein Soldat in republikanischer Uniform und ein weiterer, der eine wesentlich schnittigere Rüstung trug. Vielleicht ein SIDler.  
„Lord Scourge = Reinblütiger Sith“, informierte T7 sie.  
„Er war einst der Zorn des Imperators“, fügte die Agentin an, als sie sich ihrem Analyseprogramm wieder zuwandte.  
Sie musste einen Zugang schaffen. Irgendeine Schnittstelle, auf die sie von draußen zugreifen konnten, sobald sie die Fabrik verließen.  
„Hat er rechtzeitig den Job gewechselt oder wollte sein Boss ihn einfach nicht mitnehmen?“, fragte die Söldnerin.  
„Er hat die Seiten gewechselt noch bevor wir den schwarzen Kodex gefunden hatten“, erwiderte die Spionin.  
Sie warf den Screens noch einen Blick zu. Die nach Kaliyos Plänen aufgebauten Geschütze hielten die nachrückenden Sprungtruppen in Schach. Es befand sich nur noch eine Handvoll zwischen den Machtnutzern und ihrem Eingang.  
„Dann sollten wir ihn Mal begrüßen“, sagte die Agentin und trat von der Konsole zurück.  
Ihr Programm würde weiterlaufen. Sie hoffte, dass es etwas Nützliches fand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel jetzt erst kommt. Momentan ist sehr viel los. Könnte sein, dass die Uploads unregelmäßiger werden. Aber ich habe Euch nicht vergessen. Versprochen :) Die FF nähert sich auf dem Ende - es sind nach diesem noch fünf Kapitel, ehe Teil II abgeschlossen ist.  
> Danke an meinen Gast für Kudo Nr. 18 (ich nehme Mal an, dass es dieselbe Person ist, die wiederkommt - die Zugriffszahlen auf dieser Seite sind sehr gering)
> 
> Jetzt habt ihr einen dritten Spielercharakter kennengelernt. Ich hatte die Szene schon geschrieben, als ich zum Glück meinen Jedi nochmal spielte und feststellte - Kaliyo und der Ritter kennen sich ja. Also hab ich das Kapitel nochmal ein bisschen umgeschrieben. Ich werde nicht alle acht Spielercharaktere in der FF verbauen - das wäre mir zu anstrengend ;) Aber insgesamt ein interessantes FF-Projekt, vllt. gibt's da sogar schon was auf Englisch, hab da noch nicht nachgesehen.  
> Habt ein schönes Wochenende!


	20. Balmorra - Der Kampfmeister des Jedi-Ordens

Sie begaben sich zurück in den Raum, in dem sie die Container als Feuerschutz aufgestellt hatten. Zwischen ihnen und der Tür befanden sich die zersprengten Körper der besiegten Sprungtruppen.  
Die verbliebenen Soldaten des Imperiums hatten sich hinter den Containern zusammegeschart. Einige waren verletzt worden und befanden sich in einem angrenzenden Raum.  
„Wir bekommen Besuch. Sie arbeiten mit uns zusammen. Also lasst Eure Waffen unten“, wies die Agentin jene an, die sich in der Nähe der Tür befanden.  
Sie behielt für sich, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass irgendwer von ihnen eine Chance gegen den Jedi und den Sith-Lord hatte. Sie nahm Kaliyo und sich davon aus, aber sie wollte es nicht unbedingt herausfinden. Zumal sie im Nahkampf beide auf jeden Fall den Kürzeren ziehen würden. Sie nickte einer Soldatin zu, die den Knopf betätigte, der die Tore öffnete. Mit einem Ächzen schoben die Metallplatten sich zur Seite. Dahinter tauchte die Gestalt des Miralukas auf, der gefolgt von seinen Leuten auf sie zukam. Er trug einen weiten Mantel, der trotzdem seine schmalen Schultern nicht kaschieren konnte, darunter eine helle Tunika und einfache, eine staubgraue Hose, deren Beine in braune Stiefel gesteckt waren. Sie erinnerte sich an die Vids, die sie von ihm gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich nie viel aus seiner Erscheinung gemacht. Sie war dennoch etwas überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass er einen Kopf kleiner als sie war. Gegen den Sith wirkte er wie eine Puppe. Und doch folgte dieser ihm.  
Sie hörte ein erleichtertes Piepen und die T7-Einheit fuhr an ihr vorbei auf den Jedi zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Hallo auch, alter Freund“, er nickte dem Droiden zu.  
„T7 = froh, Jedi zu sehen“, piepte dieser.  
„Gleichfalls. Und wie ich sehe, hast du neue Verbündete gefunden. Gute Arbeit“, er legte eine Hand auf den flachen Kopf des Astromechs.  
Die Agentin war sicher, dass der Droide vor stolz rot geworden wäre, wenn er dazu die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Er piepte bestätigend und wackelte aufgeregt von links nach rechts.  
„Sie = nicht gut durchdachten Plan“, meinte er.  
Die Agentin sagte dazu nichts. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich mit einer Maschine zu streiten. Das erinnerte sie nur an ihre Gespräche mit SKORPIO…  
Einen Moment später wurde ihr klar, dass sie genau jene künstliche Intelligenz würde kontaktieren müssen, um ihr derzeitiges Dilemma zu lösen.  
„Ihr seid also diejenige, die mir ein Bündnis angeboten hat“, Talen‘Din wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu.  
Seine Augenbinde war braun und wirkte, als sei sie schon mehr als einmal geflickt worden. Sie sah Brandspuren an einigen Stoffrändern.  
„Das bin ich. Ziffer 13 kennt Ihr ja schon, ich bin Ziffer 9. Aber wie ich sehe, sind wir nicht die ersten Bürger des Imperiums, die Euch eine Zusammenarbeit anbieten“, erwiderte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Sith.  
Seine roten Augen musterten sie gelassen, doch trotzdem glaubte sie zu spüren, dass ihn eine Aura der Wut umgab. Was für einen Sith nicht ungewöhnlich war, doch hier war es anders. Seine Wut wirkte, als könne er sie fokussieren. Eigentlich war das nicht verwunderlich. Sie wusste, dass er mehrere hundert Jahre alt war. In dieser Zeit sollte er so etwas wie Konzentration und Beherrschung erlernt haben.  
„Und dieses Mal sehen unsere imperialen Verbündete so viel besser aus als beim letzten Mal“, meldete einer der anderen beiden Republikaner sich zu Wort.  
Sie sah zu ihm. Er hatte schwarze Haare und einen Schnauzbart der aussah, als würde sich jemand regelmäßig für dessen Pflege Zeit nehmen. Mit seinem Lächeln hätte er für eine Zahnpasta Werbung machen können, doch dergleichen gab es im Imperium schon länger nicht mehr.  
„Hallo, meine Schöne. Freut mich, Euch wiederzusehen“, er lächelte noch etwas breiter, als er Kaliyo ansah.  
Die Agentin blinzelte und sah zu ihrer Gefährtin.  
„Euer Kontakt?“, fragte die Spionin.  
„So was in der Art. Er nennt sich selbst Doc“, stellte Kaliyo ihn vor.  
„Ihr seid nicht zufällig Mediziner? Wir haben hier ein paar Verletzte“, wandte die Agentin sich an ihn und deutete über ihre Schulter auf den angrenzenden Raum.  
„Wird sofort erledigt. Der gute alte Doc lässt niemanden im Stich, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn ihn eine schöne Dame darum bittet“, erwiderte dieser und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
Dann ging er an ihr vorbei. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als sie sich dem Kampfmeister zuwandte. Sie machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung zur Seite, damit sie etwas von den Soldaten wegkamen. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Imperialen ihr Gespräch belauschten.  
Der republikanische Soldat, der ihn begleitet hatte, bezog an der Tür Stellung, doch der Sith folgte ihnen, ebenso wie Kaliyo und der T7.  
„Wir können die Fabrik nicht dem Feind in die Hände fallen lassen. Ich zerstöre nur ungern Ressourcen. Aber vielleicht könnte man sie sabotieren. Damit man die Droiden deaktivieren kann, wenn sie die Fabrik verlassen“, begann sie ihren Plan zu erklären.  
Der Jedi hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt.  
„Und natürlich wollt Ihr den Code für die Abschaltung selbst behalten“, meldete Lord Scourge sich zu Wort.  
Seine Stimme war nur Nuancen heller als die des Jedis, aber immer noch tief und voll.  
„Ich würde sie beiden Lagern zukommen lassen. Wir haben nichts davon, wenn wir uns gegenseitig über den Haufen schießen. Seid Ihr anderer Ansicht?“, wollte sie wissen und sah den Sith-Lord an.  
Das Rot seiner Augen schien eine Spur intensiver zu werden. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein. Vorerst nicht.“  
„Trotzdem ist Euer Anliegen ein wenig überraschend“, meldete der Jedi sich wieder zu Wort.  
„Wir haben auf Yavin 4 zusammen mit Meisterin Shan und dem Chaostrupp gegen Revan gekämpft. Wir kennen die Vorteile, die eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Imperium und Republik bietet“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ihr ward das. Die Imperialen wurden nicht näher genannt, mit Ausnahme von Darth Marr. Also – was schwebt Euch vor? Könnt Ihr einen derartigen Code programmieren?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht in der Zeit, in der wir hier heraus sollten. Wenn die Berichte stimmen, werden sie binnen weniger Stunden Nachschub schicken. Eure T7-Einheit war von dem Plan nicht begeistert. Ihr habt ihn nicht zufällig hierher geschickt, um die Fabrik auszuspionieren?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Es spielt wohl kaum eine Rolle, warum er hier war“, entgegnete der Jedi bestimmt.  
„Natürlich. Clever, einen Astromech als Spion einzusetzen. Die Leute hier haben sicher geglaubt, dass er einer Speicherlöschung unterzogen wurde und niemand misstraut Droiden...“, sie brach ab und sah den Droiden an.  
Eine weitere Idee zuckte durch ihren Verstand, doch sie konnte noch einen Moment warten. Dieses Zusammenarbeit mit der Republik konnte tatsächlich mehr bewirken, als sie noch bei ihrer Simulation mit Theron zuvor angenommen hatte.  
„Ich kenne jemanden, der ein derartiges Programm konzipieren kann. Sie ist… nur bedingt vertrauenswürdig, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie sich mit den richtigen Argumenten überzeugen lässt. Dafür müssen wir allerdings vorher hier ein Schlupfloch einbauen, damit wir später noch Zugriff auf die Produktionsreihe haben“, entgegnete sie.  
„Du meinst nicht...“  
„Unsere Gefährtin von Belsavis“, beendete die Spionin den Satz der Rattataki.  
„Nein. Nicht sie“, schaltete Kaliyo sich ein.  
Die Agentin sah ihr.  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“  
„Lassen wir das Ding stürmen und zerbomben es“, entgegnete sie.  
„Die Fabrik wurde so gebaut, dass sie Bombardierungen standhält“, informierte Talen‛Din sie.  
„Außerdem brauchen wir die Waffen, die wir haben, gegen Zakuul“, wandte Lord Scourge ein.  
„Nicht zu vergessen, dass nach den bisherigen Kampfanalysen das Ewige Imperium nur weitere Droiden schickt, wenn sie auf Gegenwehr stoßen. Wir müssten irgendwen also hier lassen. Ich bin nicht bereit, Leute zu opfern“, fügte die Agentin an.  
Streng genommen war sie das, aber nur als letzte Option. Und es schien, als würden sie andere haben.  
Die Rattataki verschränkte die Arme und hob die Schultern.  
„Deine Entscheidung. Dann kontaktier doch die Irre“, entgegnete sie ungerührt.  
„Ihr seid nicht überzeugt?“, wollte Talen‛Din von Kaliyo wissen.  
„Nach seltsam kommt immer merkwürdig und nicht auf die lustige Art. Hab ich ihr auch schon gesagt, aber sie hört nicht gerne auf mich“, gab diese zurück und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Agentin.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit.“  
„Sei halt nicht so zimperlich und lass ein bisschen Kanonenfutter hier. Die Soldaten hier drin werden kaum einen Unterschied machen“, hielt die Rattataki dagegen.  
„Ich sagte nein“, widersprach die Agentin und hielt dem Blick ihrer Gefährtin stand.  
„Ihr tut das Richtige, Ziffer 9. T7, ich denke, wir sollten ihr helfen, dieses Schlupfloch zu finden“, wandte der Jedi-Ritter sich an den Droiden.  
Dieser stieß ein langes Pfeifen aus: „T7 = Pläne verwenden?“  
Der Miraluka nickte leicht.  
„Zeig ihr, was du hast“, antwortet er.  
Der Droide drehte seinen Kopf und eine seiner Kameras schien die Agentin zu fixieren.  
„T7 = hat bereits mehrere Schlupflöcher in Droidenprogrammierung eingebaut“, piepte er.  
Sie hörte ein kurzes Auflachen aus Kaliyos Richtung.  
„Du hast also die ganze Arbeit schon erledigt“, stellte die Spionin fest.  
Der Körper des Astromechs wackelte vor und zurück, was wohl ein Äquivalent zum Nicken darstellte.  
„T7 = hat Datenzugänge, die auch von außen aktiviert werden können // Sie = können mit T7 zusammenarbeiten, sobald alle in Sicherheit sind.“  
„Das… wäre der nächste Punkt zu dem ich kommen wollte“, antwortete sie.  
„Euer Droide kann lügen. Aber kann er auch eine Speicherlöschung vortäuschen?“, wollte sie wissen und sah wieder zu dem Jedi.  
„Was habt Ihr vor?“  
„Unseren Berichten nach verwendet Zakuul ausschließlich Droiden. Spione auf ihre Schiffe einschleusen wird also nicht gehen. Aber mit Eurer T7-Einheit...“, begann sie.  
„Er ist eine eigene Persönlichkeit“, wies der Jedi-Ritter sie mit sanfter Stimme zurecht.  
„Republikaner und ihre Kuscheldroiden“, kommentierte Kaliyo und die Agentin gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Doch da sie den Astromech vorerst brauchte, würde sie sich hüten, das auszusprechen.  
„Natürlich. T7, könntest du dir vorstellen, für uns eines der Schiffe auszuspionieren?“, wandte sie sich an die Einheit.  
Der flache Kopf der Einheit drehte sich hin- und her.  
„Aufgabe?“, piepste er.  
„Wir bauchen einen Übersichtsplan von wenigstens einem Schiff. Und Hyperraumrouten“, antwortete sie, ihren Blick nicht von dem Droiden nehmend.  
„T7 = nicht hilft Imperium!“, piepste der Droide.  
„Ihr werdet Zakuul nicht alleine besiegen. Keiner von uns kann das alleine“, entgegnete sie und sah weiterhin auf den Astromech hinab.  
„Sie hat Recht“, meldete Lord Scourge sich erneut zu Wort.  
„Ihr ward dagegen, dass wir sie retten“, erwiderte der Jedi.  
Die Agentin sah auf.  
„Ich dachte, sie wäre nur irgendeine Imperiale, die versucht, ihre Haut zu retten.“  
„Darum ging es auch, keine Sorge. Aber wenn wir uns schon von Zakuul in die Falle locken lassen, können wir den Spieß doch auch umdrehen“, warf Kaliyo ein.  
Einen Moment lang schwieg der Miraluka. Die Spionin war sicher, dass er das Für und Wider ihrer Zusammenarbeit abwog.  
„Ich muss allein auf Euer Wort vertrauen“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Nein, ich muss auf Eures vertrauen. Es ist Euer T7… Euer Freund“, korrigierte sie sich rasch, wofür sie einen langen Pfeifton seitens des Droiden erntete, der sich von entrüstet zu zustimmend wandelte.  
„Also habt Ihr die Pläne. Ich bin darauf angewiesen, dass Ihr sie mir zukommen lasst. Was unser aller Vorteil wäre – je stärker wir uns auf Zakuul konzentrieren, desto weniger verschwenden wir unsere Kräfte aneinander“, fügte sie an.  
„Ihr könntet Euch mit Zakuul gegen uns verbünden.“  
„Das könnten wir, aber Zakuul greift uns genau so an wie Euch. Außerdem ist es möglich, dass Darth Marr der Attentäter war, der Valkorion niederstreckte. Wenn Ihr mir nicht traut, fragt Ardun Kothe, er wird für mich bürgen“, spielte sie ihren vorletzten Trumpf.  
Ihr letzter wäre die Großmeisterin, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob Satele Shan sich für sie verbürgen würde. Und ob das Wort ihres Sohnes etwas beim Kampfmeister des Ordens bringen würde, wusste sie nicht.  
Tatsächlich legte der Miraluka den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Ihr kennt ihn?“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen, als ich den Auftrag dazu hatte“, erwiderte sie.  
„Und dann bürgt er für Euch? Ihr habt eine interessante Art, eine Allianz zwischen Imperium und Republik zu schmieden“, entgegnete der Jedi-Ritter.  
Kaliyo lachte kurz auf, auch wenn dem Laut die Amüsiertheit fehlte.  
„Ja, klar. Wir holen einfach alle an einen Tisch… Das wäre lustig. Also. Spielt Eure Blechdose jetzt den Spion für uns?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Der Miraluka wandte dem Astromech sein Gesicht zu. Der Droide drehte seinerseits den Kopf und stieß ein unschlüssiges Pfeifen aus.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung“, sagte der Jedi mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Die Agentin musste sich bemühen, ebenfalls so entspannt zu wirken. Es würde dauern, bis sie einen ähnlich talentierten mechanischen ‚Agenten‛ finden würden.  
„Sie hat Recht. Es wäre für uns alle von Vorteil“, wandte der ehemalige Zorn des Imperators ein.  
Noch einmal ließ der Astromech einen langen Pfeifton hören, der nachdenklich klang. Schließlich wippte er erneut mit seinem Körper nach vorne und zurück.  
„T7 = wird Zakuul infiltrieren“, piepte er schließlich.  
„Das ist sehr mutig, T7“, erwiderte der Miraluka und legte ihm noch einmal eine Hand auf den Kopf.  
„Dann können wir doch gehen, oder? Euer Droide bleibt hier und wir suchen das Weite. Ich habe keine Lust, hier zu enden“, sagte Kaliyo.  
„Wir gehen schon? Wofür haben wir uns hier hineingekämpft?“, meldete eine andere Stimme sich zu Wort.  
Die Agentin warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Doc war hinter sie getreten.  
„Um uns zu retten. Und um einen Trumpf gegen Zakuul auszuspielen“, erwiderte sie.  
„T7 = hätte das auch so tun können“, pfiff der Droide.  
„Nicht, wenn wir dich in Altmetall verwandelt hätten“, widersprach Kaliyo ungerührt.  
„Richtig. Also – gehen wir. Zakuul wird nicht ewig auf sich warten lassen. Ich bin sicher, du kannst die Verteidigungsanlage wieder einschalten, sobald wir raus sind, oder?“, wandte sie sich an den Droiden.  
Dieser piepste bestätigend.  
„Gut. Dann brechen wir auf. Pass auf dich auf, mein Freund“, sagte der Jedi-Ritter.  
„Macht = mit Talen‛Din“, erwiderte der Astromech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die neuen Kudos :)
> 
> Gerade wollte ich hier schreiben, dass ich in SWTOR mit meinem Jedi noch nicht durch Revans Schatten durch bin und daher nicht weiß, ob "Schlachtenmeister" die korrekte Übersetzung für "battle master" ist. Da fiel mir ein, dass es ja vielleicht deutsche Let's plays dazu gibt und siehe da - es heißt "Kampfmeister".  
> Das änder ich sofort im vorherigen Kapitel.


	21. Balmorra - Aufbruch

Sie sandte die Soldaten zurück zum Lager und tauschte anschließend mit Talen'Din Holofrequenzen. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Anlage. Nur der T7 blieb zurück.  
„Ich hoffe, Euer Plan funktioniert. Wir setzen ihn großer Gefahr aus“, sagte der Jedi, als sie in das orangfarbene Nachmittagslicht Balmorras traten.  
„Das stimmt. Er ist… sehr mutig“, erwiderte sie.  
Ihrer Meinung nach hatten Droiden keine Gefühle, aber sie würde nicht mit einem frisch gewonnenen Verbündeten darüber streiten. Zumal sich noch zeigen musste, ob diese Allianz überhaupt hielt. Ein Teil von ihr wollte nicht die Kontrolle an ihn abgeben, aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte: Der T7 war sein Droide und sie würde ihn nicht verwanzen können. Außerdem hatte sie selbst einmal Darth Marr gegenüber gesagt, dass es in der Republik noch Ehre gab. Und wenn nicht einmal mehr Jedi zu ihrem Wort standen, würden sie noch andere Probleme als das Ewige Imperium haben.  
„Was werdet Ihr Euren Leuten erzählen?“, erkundigte der Miraluka sich.  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und entspannt. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte darin keine Zweifel erkennen.  
„Dass wir einen temporären Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben und alles weitere über ihre Kompetenz geht. Es hat auch Vorteile, dem Imperialen Geheimdienst anzugehören“, antwortete die Agentin.  
„Stimmt. Die Bezahlung ist gut, aber die Kantine in der Zentrale ist echt mies“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Spionin und Jedi übergingen den Einwurf. Der Kampfmeister nickte den Imperialen zu.  
„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.“  
„Danke. Und auch mit Euch und Eurer Crew“, entgegnete Ziffer 9 und neigte den Kopf.  
„Macht‘s gut, meine Schöne. Bleibt so fit“, der Doktor schenkte Kaliyo ein strahlendes Lächeln und anschließend reichte er es an die Agentin weiter, die es ignorierte.  
Als ihr Blick Lord Scourge streifte, blieben ihre Augen an seinen hängen. Die gelbe Iris schien sich noch etwas weiter zusammenzuziehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich unter dem Blick eines Sith‘ fühlte, als würde dieser ihre Beweggründe offenlegen wollen – und lieber mit Gewalt als mit nachfragen. Dennoch hatte sie seit Darth Marr nicht jemanden mit einer derart intensiven Ausstrahlung getroffen, wenn sie auch ganz anders war als die des verstorbenen Ratsmitglieds.  
Es schien, als würde eine Drohung in Scourges Blick liegen. Sie erwiderte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Es war verrückt, aber sie erkannt, dass er nichts finden würde, egal, wie genau er hinschauen würde: Sie hatte nicht vor, den Jedi zu betrügen.  
Über diese Erkenntnis sollte sie mit… jemanden reden, der dafür verantwortlich war. Schließlich wandte der Sith sich ab und schloss sich dem Rest von Talen'Dins Crew an.  
Kaliyo und die Agentin machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lager.

„Erzählst du mir bei Gelegenheit, wie du Talen'Din kennengelernt hast?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich per Funk, während sie auf dem Bike über die Tundra Balmorras dahinpreschten.  
„Ich war Mal ein Pfand. Doc sollte eine Krankheit von Nem‛ro behandeln. Der Blinde hatte mich also ein paar Stunden zu Gast. Ende der Geschichte“, erwiderte die Rattataki.  
Die Agentin wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie sprach es nicht aus, als sie ein Aufblitzen über den Mauern des Stützpunktes sahen. Ein bläulicher Laserstrahl zuckte in das Lager. Kurz darauf stieg eine Feuerblume gen Himmel auf. Die Spionin wurde fast vom Speeder-Bike gerissen, als Kaliyo plötzlich bremste und das Heck des Gefährtes ausscherte.  
„Kark!“, fluchte die Rattataki.  
Schon während sie gebremst hatten, waren weitere Schüsse auf das Lager niedergegangen. Die Söldnerin wendete das Bike, ohne auf eine Reaktion der Agentin zu warten.  
„Ehe du irgendwelche Vorschläge machst – da kommt keiner lebend raus!“, hörte sie Kaliyo rufen.  
Die laute Übertragung durch den Funk schmerzte in den Ohren der Spionin.  
„Wir sind auf Rakata Prime auch vom Dach des Tempels entkommen“, widersprach die Agentin.  
„Ja, aber auch nur durch verdammtes Glück und diesen ‚Finder‛. Wir gehen da nicht rein. Also wenn du nicht abspringst und zurück läufst, kommst du mit mir und wir zeigen Balmorra unsere Triebwerke“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
Die Spionin war versucht, die Taille ihrer Gefährtin loszulassen. Doch es würde an Selbstmord grenzen, von einem fahrenden Speeder abzuspringen und direkt in ein unter Turbolaserbeschuss stehendes Lager zurückzukehren. Zumal sie nicht wusste, wo sie und mögliche Überlebende Unterschlupf suchen sollten. Sie hatten auf Balmorra getan, was sie konnten.  
‚Ja, aber manchmal ist nicht mal das genug‛, hörte sie Therons Stimme in ihren Gedanken flüstern.  
Als ob sie dafür Zeit hätte…  
Endlich kam ihr Schiff in Sichtweite. Die Laderampe fuhr herunter, noch ehe sie es erreicht hatten. Kaliyo ließ das Bike erst langsamer werden, als sie die Metallschräge erreichten. Das Dröhnen des Fahrzeugmotors nahm zu, als sie in den Frachtraum hineinfuhren, bis es plötzlich erstarb. Die darauffolgende Stille schien überlaut in ihren Ohren zu klingeln. Doch sie währte nur einen Moment, dann hob sich die Rampe erneut.  
„Nichts wie weg hier“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Söldnerin und Agentin sprinteten zum Cockpit.  
Die beiden Ziffern glitten auf ihre Sitze. Sie starteten die Triebwerke und fuhren die Schilde hoch. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hob ihr Schiff ab.  
„Scans zeigen, dass wir Freunde haben“, ließ die Rattataki mit Ironie in der Stimme vernehmen.  
Die Agentin sah es ebenfalls. Es waren mindestens drei Schiffe, die sich in dem Quadranten über Balmorra befanden.  
„Du bist ihnen schon zwei Mal entkommen – Zeit zu zeigen, dass das nicht nur Glück war“, meinte die Agentin, während sie die Tarnvorrichtung hochfuhr, die es den gegnerischen Scannern erschweren würde, sie zu erfassen.  
Sie hoffte, dass Zakuuls Droidenarmee nicht nach Sicht schoss. Kaliyo stieß einen Laut aus, der zwischen abfällig und genervt schwankte. Wenigstens war sie nicht in Panik.  
Die Spionin sah, wie Laserstrahlen auf Balmorras Oberfläche niedergingen, während ihr eigenes Schiff die Atmosphäre durchbrach. Eine Lampe blinkte vor ihr auf. Scheinbar hatte sie die Tarnvorrichtung zu spät eingeschaltet. Das würde ihr so schnell nicht noch einmal passieren.  
„Sie haben uns erfasst“, informierte sie Kaliyo.  
„Nächstes Mal fliegst du!“, knurrte diese nur, während sie ein Ausweichmanöver flog.  
Laserstrahlen sausten an ihnen vorbei. Die Agentin gab die Koordinaten für einen Hyperraumsprung ein.  
„Klar. Sorg einfach dafür, dass es ein nächstes Mal gibt“, gab sie zurück.  
„Wie lange noch?“, wollte die Rattaki wissen.  
„Sprung in 4, 3...“  
Doch da zogen die Sterne sich bereits in die Länge und sie traten in den Hyperraum ein. Sobald sie durch den lichtumtosten Tunnel flogen, wandte Kaliyo ihr das Gesicht zu und grinste.  
„Das Zählen für den dramatischen Abgang musst du eindeutig noch üben“, meinte sie.  
Die Agentin merkte, dass ihr eigener Puls sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Ja. Ich denke, da kommen noch ein paar Gelegenheiten“, erwiderte sie.  
„Fliegen wir gleich nach Kaas City?“, wollte ihre Gefährtin wissen.  
Die Spionin nickte.  
„Du wirst wie immer erstmal deinen Bericht tippen, oder?“  
Erneut nickte die Agentin.  
„Sehr gut. Lass dir Zeit und sei ausführlich. Ich kann etwas Zeit im Erfrischer vertragen“, erwiderte Kaliyo, ehe sie sich erhob.  
„Viel Spaß. Aber irgendwann würde ich da auch noch gerne rein“, entgegnete die Ziffer.  
„Bevor oder nachdem wir bei Lana vorbeigeschaut haben?“, fragte die Rattataki und grinste erneut.  
Die Agentin erlaubte sich ein halbes Lächeln.  
„Davor. Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal dazu kommen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Sicherlich auf dem nächsten langen Hyperraumsprung“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Dann verließ die Söldnerin das Cockpit.

Die Agentin holte ihr Datapad aus ihrem Einsatzrucksack. Sie schrieb alles nieder, was sie erlebt hatten. Dann legte sie eine verschlüsselte Datei für die Informationen an, die sie mit dem Jedi getauscht hatte. Sie würde Lana einen vollständigen Bericht geben, aber sie hatte nicht vor, dass alles, was sie ihr sagen würde, auch einen Weg in die Akten des Imperiums fand.  
Als sie alles aufgeschrieben hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ die Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Irgendetwas war an dem Jedi… Sie konnte es nicht greifen. Die Spionin war nicht sicher, ob er ihr traute. Sie hoffte, dass er Kothe kontaktieren und sich über sie erkundigen würde. Sie beschloss, ihrerseits den ehemaligem Jedi zu schreiben. Sicher war sicher. Sie zögerte einen Moment. Ihr war bewusst, welchem SIDler sie die Informationen von Talen'Din lieber anvertrauen würde. Sie öffnete eine neue Nachricht.

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Keine Reiseempfehlung
> 
> Wo auch immer deine nächste Mission dich hinführt – geh nicht nach Balmorra. Der Planet war schon vor dem Angriff von Zakuul kein geeignetes Ausflugsziel, aber jetzt ist er ein einziges Chaos. Wir sind entkommen, aber es war mehr ein Davonstolpern als ein geplanter Rückzug. Ich habe einen möglichen Freund von dir getroffen. Ich lasse dir seine Holofrequenz zukommen, du kannst damit vermutlich mehr anfangen als ich. Wenn wir Glück haben, findet er bald eine Route nach Zakuul.

Sie las die Nachricht noch einmal und legte sie vorerst bei den Entwürfen ab. Da sie im Hyperraum ohnehin keinen Zugriff auf das HoloNetz hatte, konnte das Absenden auch warten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe Ihr seid noch da?  
> Ich musste gerade erstmal in die Geschichte hier rein, um zu sehen, welche Kapitel ich schon hochgeladen habe. Daran merkt man, dass ich lange nicht mehr hochgeladen habe. Ich habe den Anfang des Kapitels vor dem Hochladen nochmal abgeändert. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht erwähnt, was mit den Soldaten passiert ist, also sollte es ursprünglich nur ein "Sie schickte die Soldaten zurück und tauschte mit Talen'Din Frequenzen aus" werden.  
> Aaaaaber wie das so ist, mit Geschichten: Daraus entstand dann das kleine folgende Gespräch mit dem gruseligen Blickkontakt mit Scourge (den ich gerne mag. Ich hoffe, wir treffen ihn nochmal).  
> Last but not least danke für die Kudos :)


	22. Dromund Kaas - Die Ministerin

Die Agentin betrachtete ihre Umgebung genau. Seit sie wieder auf Dromund Kaas gelandet waren, wirkte es, als würde auch hier ein Sirren in der Luft liegen. Die Spionin glaubte, dass es nicht ihre angespannten Nerven waren. Wie so oft hatte sie, nachdem sie ihren Bericht geschrieben hatte, den Flug zum Meditieren und Duschen genutzt. Danach fühlte sie sich meistens etwas klarer. So auch dieses Mal. Doch seit sie Kaas City betreten hatten, kam es ihr so vor, als würde eine fast greifbare Anspannung über allem liegen.  
Das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie die Zentrale des Imperialen Geheimdienstes betraten.  
„Mmh… hier wirkt es nicht viel besser aus auf Balmorra“, stellte Kaliyo fest, während sie durch den Raum gingen.  
Wächter, Tüftler und andere Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes arbeiteten an Konsolen. Einige unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Obwohl sie leise sprachen, wirkten ihre Worte gehetzt und ihr Tonfall beißend. Ihren Gesten haftete etwas Hektisches an. Einzelne Mitarbeiter starrten auf den Holotisch, als könnten sie dort etwas entdecken, was sie dringend brauchten. Die Agentin folgte ihrem Blick. Was sie sah, machte ihr wenig Mut. Die Schiffe von Zakuul belagerten mittlerweile mehrere Welten, sowohl des Imperiums als auch der Republik.  
„Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus“, riss Lanas Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Die Ministerin war ihnen entgegen gekommen.  
„Komm schon, irgendwas müssen wir ihnen entgegenzusetzen haben“, widersprach Kaliyo, während die Sith zu ihnen aufschloss und mit ihnen gemeinsam in ihr Büro ging.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Bisher ist ihnen einer unserer Kreuzer entkommen. Wir sind nicht sicher, ob es ein Zufall war oder ob es an seinem Isotop-5-Antrieb lag“, berichtete die hübsche Sith.  
Sie durchschritten die Tür zu ihrem Büro und fast augenblicklich wurden die Geräusche leiser. Die Agentin wusste, dass es nur den Anschein hatte, als könnten sie die Hektik des Krieges aussperren.  
„Ich habe euren Bericht erhalten. Die Entwicklung auf Balmorra ist sehr ungünstig“, begann die Ministerin.  
„Hey, das ist nicht alles...“, wollte Kaliyo widersprechen, doch Lana schnitt ihr das Wort ab:  
„Ich bin mit dem Ergebnis mehr als unzufrieden und es wird für euch Konsequenzen haben. Seid euch dessen bewusst. Wenn ich derzeit nicht jeden Agenten bräuchte, den ich habe, würde ich euch vom Dienst suspendieren. Ihr werdet ein paar Tage hierbleiben und mir bei der Leitung des Geheimdienstes helfen. Außerdem haben wir zwei übermorgen einen offiziellen Termin zusammen“, fuhr sie fort, ohne auf den Einwand der Rattataki einzugehen und sah zu der Agentin.  
Lanas Blick war ungewohnt hart, als er den von Ziffer 9 streifte. Doch die Spionin glaubte, noch etwas Anderes in den Augen der Sith zu sehen. Hier ging es nicht um Kaliyo und sie selbst. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
„Will der Rat uns sehen?“, riet sie.  
Doch Lana schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Wir gehen zu einer Beerdigung. Der ehemalige Geheimdienstminister ist eines überraschenden Todes gestorben“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Agentin blinzelte. Sie warf der Rattataki einen Blick zu, die gerade die Arme wieder senkte, die sie bei Lanas Einwand verschränkt hatte.  
„Ich nehme an… ganz natürlich“, mutmaßte diese.  
„Ihr werdet solange hier arbeiten. Sieh zu, dass deine Uniform in Ordnung ist, Ziffer 9. Kaliyo, du übernimmst in der Zeit, in der wir auswärts sind, die Aufsicht hier. Alles, was in dieser Zeit hier geschieht, unterliegt deiner Verantwortung. Ich würde jemand besseren vorziehen, aber die verbliebenen Ziffernagenten sind im Feld… so sie nicht bereits tot sind“, fuhr Lana unbeirrt fort.  
Ihr Tonfall war etwas höher als sonst. Ihr sonst ruhiges Gesicht wirkte ein wenig verzerrt, als wäre es eine Maske.  
Die beiden Ziffern tauschten einen Blick aus.  
„Sehr wohl, Ministerin Beniko“, die Agentin verneigte sich, dann verließen beide ihr Quartier.  
„Das war doch nicht...“, begann Kaliyo.  
„Es ist nicht an uns, jetzt zu urteilen. Wir haben unsere Befehle“, unterbrach die Agentin ihre Gefährtin und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Ja… sieht so aus“, sagte die Rattataki gedehnt.  
Dann machten die beiden sich an die Arbeit. Sie teilten sich auf und ließen sich Berichte geben, wiesen die Leute Aufgaben und Arbeitsgruppen zu und sahen sich Simulationen an. Die Gedanken der Agentin spielten dabei mehrere Szenarien durch. Der Minister war schon einmal ‚tot‛ gewesen. Auf Rishi hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hoffte, dass die Berichte falsch waren. Sie wusste nicht, wer ihr sonst sagen konnte, wo Shara sich befand. Und ob ihre einstige Vorgesetzte in Sicherheit war.

Das Quartier wurde kaum leerer, doch irgendwann verließ Lana ihr Büro und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Die Agentin folgte der Sith mit ihrem Blick.  
„Hey, Lust was essen zu gehen? Die Cantinas in Kaas City sind zwar nicht das Beste, aber immer noch um Welten besser als die hier“, meldete Kaliyos Stimme sich hinter ihr zu Wort.  
Die Spionin drehte sich um und sah ihre Gefährtin mit verschränkten Armen vor sich stehen.  
„Gute Idee. Ein wenig frische Luft wird uns helfen, den Kopf freizubekommen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Während sie sich auf den Ausgang zubewegten, schlug Kaliyo ein paar Lokale vor. Ziffer 9 ging darauf ein und sie überlegten, was sie wohl essen würden. Als sie genug Abstand zwischen sich und das Gebäude gebracht hatten, ließen beide ohne Vorwarnung das Thema fallen.  
„So, wo ist sie?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Die beiden Ziffern sahen sich um. Die Agentin entdeckte am Ende des Platzes einen charakteristischen hellblonden Haarschopf. Die Spionin sah zu Kaliyo und als diese den Blick erwiderte, nickte Ziffer 9 in Richtung ihrer Vorgesetzten. Beide nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Sie schlugen ein etwas schnelleres Schritttempo an. Sie verfolgten ihre Vorgesetzte durch die Straßen Dromund Kaas‘. Ab und an sah eine von ihnen über die Schulter, doch niemand schien ihnen zu folgen. Dafür drehte Lana sich nicht einmal nach ihnen um, was die Spionin etwas merkwürdig fand. Entweder war die Sith so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie an derlei nicht dachte oder sie vernachlässigte es absichtlich. Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass sie sich mit Hilfe der Macht umsah. Inwieweit das möglich war, konnte die Agentin nicht erahnen.  
Sie verfolgten ihre Vorgesetzte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, ehe diese in eine Cantina abbog. Kaliyo tauschte einen Blick mit der Agentin, dann folgten sie ihr. Sie waren im Mittelbezirk – jenem Teil von Kaas City, der zwischen der prachtvollen Innenstadt und den Arbeitersilos lag. Natürlich waren alle Gebäude in rechten Winkel zueinander aufgestellt worden. Die Fassaden zeigten ein einheitliches Grau. Dennoch würde man hier eher seltener auf Offiziere des Imperiums treffen. Umso spannender war es, dass die Geheimdienstministerin ausgerechnet hierher gegangen war. Als sie das Gebäude betraten, sahen sie sich um. Eine verchromte Theke dominierte den hinteren Teil des Raums. Die Tische waren an den Boden geschraubt und die Hocker drumherum ebenfalls. Sie entdeckten die Sith erst, als sie selbst ein paar Schritte in den Raum hineingemacht hatten. Die Ministerin saß in einer Nische an der Wand, die weit von der Theke entfernt aber von der Tür aus nicht einzusehen war.  
Lana hatte einen Kommunikator vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt, doch noch war darüber keine Figur zu sehen. Als sie sich ihr näherten, piepte der Kommunikator der Agentin. Sie ignorierte ihn, sondern trat stattdessen an den Tisch heran. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichten, wandte ihre Vorgesetzte ihnen den Kopf zu. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wirkte weniger hart als noch im Quartier des Geheimdienstes.  
„Ich nehme an, du willst mit uns sprechen“, sagte die Agentin statt einer Begrüßung.  
Die Geheimdienstministern betätigte einen Knopf an dem Kommunikationsgerät und augenblicklich verklang auch das Piepen aus der Tasche der Spionin.  
„Ja. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass ihr mir folgt. Ich war wohl etwas...“  
„Herrisch? Du klangst wie ein Ratsmitglied“, unterbrach Kaliyo sie und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Manchmal ist es erforderlich, dass man wie ein Sith klingt, wenn man einer ist“, entgegnete Lana.  
„Dein Büro wird abgehört“, vermutete die Agentin und ließ sich neben der Ministerin nieder.  
Sie warf Kaliyo einen Blick zu und deutete auf die Bank auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Die Söldnerin kam der Aufforderung nach.  
Als sie wieder zu Lana sah, nickte diese.  
„In der Nacht, nachdem ich von einem Ausflug zurückgekommen war, muss jemand dort gewesen sein“, entgegnete sie.  
„Dachte, wir haben die Ratten vorerst ausgetrieben“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Das hatte ich gehofft, aber scheinbar waren wir nicht gründlich genug.“  
„Und da unser letzter Boss plötzlich verstorben ist, bist du wohl die nächste auf der Liste“, mutmaßte Kaliyo.  
„Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen“, bestätigte Lana.  
„Dann sollten wir uns also Gedanken darüber machen, wer dich tot sehen will. Wir könnten uns als Überläufer anbieten“, schlug die Agentin vor.  
Sie begegnete dem Blick ihrer Vorgesetzten.  
„Und warum sollte man Euch glauben?“  
„Nun, sagen wir, es gibt eine Methode, wie man vortäuschen könnte, dass wir zu Gehorsam gezwungen waren“, erwiderte die Spionin.  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich Onomatophobie abgeschafft und die Akten dazu gelöscht habe. Es wäre also keine glaubhafte Geschichte. Zumal man Kaliyos Vorgehen nicht so oft mit den Sith-Standards vereinbaren kann. Nichts gegen deine Vorgehensweise, du bist sehr effektiv“, wandte Lana sich an die Rattataki.  
Diese hob unbeeindruckt die Schultern.  
„Und genau darauf kommt es doch an, oder?“, erwiderte diese.  
Lana nickte, doch die Spionin fuhr fort: „Wir könnten die Akten wiederherstellen. Es wird ein wenig aufwendig, medizinische Berichte zu fälschen, aber das könnten wir schaffen. Damit können wir unserem Feind versichern, dass wir… ihm gehorchen, auch wenn er uns nicht vertrauen sollte.“  
Die Sith legte den Kopf leicht schräg und der Blick ihrer gelben Augen schien an Intensität zuzunehmen.  
„Dir ist bewusst, dass ich mich dir ausliefere, wenn ich diesem Plan zustimme?“, wollte sie von der Agentin wissen.  
„Das ist es. Aber findest du nicht, dass es ein wenig weit hergeholt ist, dass ich dich jetzt tatsächlich an die Sith verrate, nachdem du mir vor ein paar Wochen noch unterstellt hast, dass ich zur Republik überlaufen könnte?“  
„Was? Du? Zu den Spinnern überlaufen?“, Kaliyo lehnte sich nach vorne und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihre Stimme klang amüsiert und ein leichtes Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Sie hat mit Theron geredet, nachdem ihr mir nach ihrer Rückkehr Bericht erstattet habt“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Na und? Die beiden stehen aufeinander und er kann wenigstens ansatzweise mit ihr mithalten. Heißt nicht, dass sie nur wegen ihm alles hinschmeißt“, erwiderte die Rattataki, verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich wieder gegen die Rückenlehne ihrer Bank fallen.  
„Ja. Deine Vorstellungen von Loyalitäten sind...“  
„… mehr wert als die der meisten Imperialen, die ich bis jetzt getroffen habe. Meine Crew bestand aus einzigartigen Individuen, die fast alle nur lose Verbindungen zum Imperium hatten. Mit Ausnahme von SKORPIO würde ich auch jedem von ihnen mein Leben anvertrauen“, unterbrach die Agentin Lana und fixierte sie.  
Die gelben Augen der Sith blickten in ihre zurück.  
„Du bist dir deiner Sache sehr sicher“, stellte die Ministerin nüchtern fest.  
Die Spionin nickte.  
„Wo wir schon von der Irren reden – wo ist unser wandelndes Gruselkabinett aus Metall?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
„Sie wurde nach Korriban abkommandiert. Ich… habe nicht wirklich versucht, den Transfer aufzuhalten“, antwortete Lana.  
„Sie stöbert jetzt also in den Archiven der Sith-Akademie herum? Na wenn das nicht lustig wird“, meinte die Söldnerin und Ironie schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Warum wolltest du mit uns sprechen?“, brachte die Agentin sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
„Ich wollte euch mein Verhalten erklären. Ich werde von jetzt an die herrische Ministerin sein und auch weniger Zeit im Hauptquartier verbringen. Einige Sith haben ein Auge auf unsere Arbeit geworfen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir jemand anderen zugeordnet werden. Die nächsten Tage werden wie besprochen ablaufen. Ihr bleibt bis zur Beerdigung im Innendienst. Ich bin sicher, der nächste Vorfall kommt, bei dem wir eure Kräfte da draußen brauchen, so dass ich euch rausschicken kann, ohne, dass jemand Verdacht schöpft. Wenn ihr Dromund Kaas verlasst, sucht ihr euch ein zweites Schiff. Kaliyo muss flexibel sein und es würde uns helfen, wenn ihr beide auch Mal getrennt arbeitet, ohne, dass es jemand aus der Führung erfährt“, erläuterte Lana.  
„Ein eigenes Schiff? Das wollte ich schon so lange haben“, Ironie und der typisch süßliche Tonfall mischten sich in Kaliyos Stimme.  
Trotzdem glaubte die Spionin, dass darunter etwas wie Begeisterung versteckt war. Die Rattataki flog gerne.  
„Bekomme ich dann auch so eine nervende Blechbüchse, die mir meinen Kram nachräumt?“  
„Wir finden einen Stewart-Droiden, der zu dir passt. Einer, der fluchen kann“, entgegnete die Agentin und warf ihr ein halbes Lächeln zu.  
„Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich nehme an, ihr habt ein paar Geldreserven, die nicht verzeichnet sind. Ich lasse euch noch ein paar Mittel zukommen, aber ich kann euch dafür natürlich nicht offiziell Credits zuteilen.“  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Gut. Dann machen wir weiter wie bisher“, sagte Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, dass Ihr mitlest und danke für die Kudos :)


	23. Dromund Kaas - Die Endlichkeit des Seins

Ein sanfter Regen fiel am Nachmittag, als die Agentin gemeinsam mit Lana das Taxi verließ, das sie zum Friedhof gebracht hatte. Er lag am Rand von Kaas City. Das Bestattungsgebäude, in dem Trauerfeiern stattfanden und die Leichen der Verstorbenen bis zur Beerdigung aufbewahrt wurden, ragte wie ein grauer Klotz in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf. Das Gebäude verfügte über mehrere Abschiedsräume sowie unterirdische Lagerräume, denn hierhin wurden auch die Leichen von Soldaten aus Kaas City gesandt, wenn sie auf einem anderen Planeten gefallen waren.  
Beide Frauen waren in Schwarz gekleidet: Lana in der für sie typischen Kleidung einer Tunika mit einem Gürtel um die Taille und einem Umhang. Die Agentin trug eine schwarze Jacke, darunter eine Bluse und ebenso wie ihre Vorgesetzte lange Hosen und Stiefel.  
Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden des Flurs wider. Wenn man für derartige Stimmungen empfänglich war, konnte der Bau einschüchternd wirken. Das Zeichen des Imperiums war auf Wandbehängen zu sehen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen die sonst grauen Plastistahlwände zierten. Sie dämpften den Hall nur wenig.  
Schließlich hörten sie entfernt leise Unterhaltungen. Sie bogen ab. Der Flur führte in eine Halle. Beide Türen waren geöffnet und dahinter konnten sie eine kleine Ansammlung sehen. Viele waren ausschließlich in Schwarz gekleidet. Einige Sith trugen dennoch dunkle Farben wie Grün oder Rot. Sie sah Darth Vowrawn, Darth Nox und Darth Acina. Ein reinblütiger Sith, ein ehemaliger Twi'lek-Sklave und eine Menschenfrau mit Sithblut… Die Agentin war sicher, dass sie alle ein Auge auf den imperialen Geheimdienst geworfen hatten. Und das wenigstens einer von ihnen Vorteile aus dem Tod des ehemaligen Ministers zog.  
Sie vertiefte ihre Betrachtung nicht weiter, sondern ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. An der Stirnseite zu ihrer Rechten befand sich ein kleines Rednerpult. Unweit davon stand ein Sarg, dessen oberer Teil aufgeklappt war. Sie konnte das Profil der Gestalt erkennen. Ein grauer Haarkranz zog sich um seinen Kopf. Man hatte ihm seine Uniform angelegt. Er war also als loyaler Diener des Imperiums gestorben. Die Spionin fragte sich, was seine Feinde von dieser Beerdigung hatten. Sicherlich wurde damit ein Ziel verfolgt. Und sie würde sich vor diesen Leuten ebenfalls in Acht nehmen müssen. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sich auch jene darunter befanden, die von ihrer Konditionierung wussten.  
Sie sah weitere Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes, unter anderem Wächter 3. Sogar hier schien die Spannung des Krieges greifbar. Oder die Furcht davor, dass einige in diesem Raum ebenfalls auf der Liste von jemanden standen, den sie selbst nicht kannten. Es waren auch einige Personen dabei, die sie nicht kannte, doch eine Frau zog vor allen anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, hatte keine besondere Ausstrahlung und auch sonst war an ihr nichts auffällig. Sie war sozusagen auffällig unauffällig. Sie wirkte einfach nur tief betrübt. Und ausnahmslos jeder im Raum warf ihr Blicke zu. Gerade drückte Darth Acina der Unbekannten gegenüber ihr Beileid aus.  
Die Frau des Ministers.  
Die Agentin stellte fest, dass sie etwas Anderes erwartet hätte als Jemanden der so… normal wirkte. Aber vielleicht hatte er sie deshalb ausgewählt. Um einen sicheren Hafen fernab von all dem Misstrauen und den Intrigen zu haben. Oder sie kannten sich sogar noch aus Zeiten, zu denen seine Karriere nicht absehbar gewesen war…  
Eine weitere Imperiale räusperte sich.  
„Wollen wir beginnen?“, wandte sie sich an die Frau.  
Diese nickte. Das Gemurmel erstarb und die Versammelten nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Eine Melodie erscholl. Die Hymne des Imperiums, aber getragener und langsamer. Tatsächlich waren in dieser Version des Liedes sogar echte Streicher beteiligt gewesen. Die Agentin hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gehört, allerdings zu weniger offiziell wirkenden Anlässen. Sie saß neben Lana, beide sahen auf den Sarg.  
„Das ist die Aussicht darauf, was mich erwartet“, sagte die Sith leise.  
„Nun, unser aller Zeit kommt irgendwann, Ministerin“, entgegnete die Spionin ebenfalls leise.  
Sie hatte sich bereits einen Plan für Lanas Ableben zurecht gelegt. Mehr als einen. Die Frage war nur, ob die Sith darauf eingehen würde. Die Agentin war überzeugt, dass jemand früher oder später dafür sorgen wollen würde, dass Lana dem Minister folgte. Und die Ziffer war nicht bereit, ihre Verbündete aufzugeben. Selbst wenn die hübsche Sith auf ihren Vorschlag nicht eingehen würde… Manchmal musste man Leute eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Oder zu ihrem Überleben.  
Nachdem die Musik verklungen war, trat Darth Vowrawn an das Pult heran.  
Er sprach über die Verdienste des Ministers. Dass er ihn bereits als jungen Agenten kennengelernt hatte. Er erzählte sogar eine Anekdote und die Agentin war milde überrascht, dass ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter scheinbar sogar über Humor verfügt hatte. Doch ob dieser nun bereits durch die zunehmende Arbeit verloren gegangen war oder er ihn sich einfach für sein Privatleben aufgespart hatte, würde sie nun niemals erfahren.  
Die Spionin sah weiterhin den Sith an, während dieser mit seiner Rede fortfuhr, doch gleichzeitig beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln die anderen Anwesenden. Niemand verhielt sich auffällig. Darth Nox erschien auf eine kühle Art gelangweilt. Darth Acina erinnerte sie an eine aufmerksame Studentin in einem Seminar. Die Frau des Ministers saß in der ersten Reihe und gelegentlich führte sie ein dunkles Tuch an ihr Gesicht, vermutlich, um sich die Tränen fortzutupfen. Die Geheimdienstmitarbeiter wirkten, als würden sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlen. Wächter 3 saß unweit von ihr. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß, doch sie lagen nicht lange still. Stets veränderte er die Position, legte sie Mal auf die Knie und dann wieder aneinander. Die Agentin war sicher, dass er sich dieses Verhaltens nicht bewusst war.  
Endlich war die Rede vorüber. Die Frau erhob sich und trat als Erste an den Sarg heran. Sie beugte sich etwas darüber und es wirkte, als würde sie ihm etwas zuflüstern. Die Agentin fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Brust. Diese Frau schien ihrem Mann wirklich zugetan gewesen zu sein. Trotz all der Zeit, die die Spionin mit ihrem Mann zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte dieser seine Frau nur zweimal erwähnt. Sie wunderte sich darüber. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto interessanter war es, dass die Frau noch lebte. Warum hatte man sie nicht beide getötet? Wäre es nicht sicherer gewesen? Oder hatte ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter noch zu Lebzeiten dafür gesorgt, dass – wenn schon er selbst auf lange Sicht nicht – wenigstens seine Frau mit dem Leben davon kam?  
Sie schlossen sich dem Strom der Trauergäste an. Darth Acina nickte der Gestalt im Sarg kurz zu. Eine Respektsbekundung, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ein Mitglied des Rats der Sith war. Darth Nox blieb kurz am Sarg stehen, gab aber mit keiner Geste zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um eine Geste seines guten Willens oder Anstands handelte. Er ging auch an der Witwe vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
Darth Vowrawn sagte leise etwas an den Toten gewandt, doch die Agentin war zu weit entfernt um zu verstehen, was es war. Wenigstens würde sie dann nicht wie eine Geisteskranke wirken. Sie hatte ebenfalls vor, das Wort an die Gestalt im Sarg zu richten.  
Als sie an der Reihe war, trat sie mit einem leichten Gefühl der Beklemmung, das sie in den Hintergrund schob, an den aufgebahrten Toten heran. Das Gesicht ihres einstigen Vorgesetzten wirkte fast wächsern, was nicht unüblich war. Den wenigsten stand der Tod gut. Die Spionin senkte den Kopf und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut auf unsere Freundin aufgepasst. Und mir einen Hinweis hinterlassen, wo ich sie finden kann. Ich weiß, wir wollten ihr Zeit geben, um gesund zu werden, doch wenn Ihr hier wärd, würdet Ihr mir zustimmen, dass wir sie brauchen“, flüsterte sie.  
Stille. Gut, es war auch nicht wirklich zu erwarten gewesen, dass sich eine Datei oder ähnliches in der Nähe befand, die auf sie reagierte. Trotzdem würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn sie demnächst eine automatisch versendete Nachricht von ihm erhalten würde. Er würde Shara nicht einfach schutzlos zurücklassen. Oder?  
Die Agentin wandte sich ab und trat auf seine Frau zu. Sie war kleiner als die Spionin und sah zu ihr auf, als diese an sie herantrat.  
„Mein Beileid zu Eurem Verlust. Er fehlt dem Geheimdienst“, sagte sie.  
‚Er war ein guter Mann‛ wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Aber er gehörte zu den besten Agenten, die sie je gekannt hatte. Und sie alle könnten seine Hilfe jetzt mehr denn je gebrauchen.  
Die Agentin konnte in den Augen der Frau sehen, dass diese sie nicht erkannte. Wie auch? Trotzdem nickte die Witwe.  
„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Euch.“  
Dann ging die Spionin weiter und schloss zu Lana auf, die vor ihr an den Sarg herangetreten war.  
„Weißt du, ich habe ihn nur selten getroffen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch einmal mit ihm sprechen können, nachdem Darth Marr mich zur Ministerin gemacht hat“, sagte die Sith leise.  
„Warum hast du es nicht getan?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Er war nicht auffindbar“, erwiderte die Sith.  
Die Spionin warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen Blick zu. Ziffer 9 hatte nicht nach ihm gesucht, aber wenn Lana ihn nicht gefunden hatte, musste er sich gut versteckt haben. Doch anscheinend nicht gut genug.


	24. Dromund Kaas - Zurück auf der Phantom

Das Schiff wirkte leer, trotz der Anwesenheit von Kaliyo und R8. Die Agentin saß auf dem Pilotensitz, während die Schlieren des Hyperraums um ihr Schiff herumwirbelten. Sie waren nur zwei Tage nach der Beerdigung des ehemaligen Ministers wieder aufgebrochen. Kurz vor ihrem Abflug hatte die Agentin der Witwe noch einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie hatte sich vage gehalten, nur erzählt, dass sie unter seiner Führung zur Ziffer ernannt worden war und auch nach seinem plötzlichen Ausscheiden aus dem Geheimdienst mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hatte. Doch scheinbar hatte ihr einstiger Aufseher nichts für sie hinterlegt. Sie hatte auch keine Nachricht erhalten, sie hatte extra noch einmal alle Kanäle überprüft, kurz bevor sie in den Hyperraum eingetreten waren.  
Wenn sie Shara Jenn finden wollte, war sie auf sich gestellt. Die ehemalige Aufseherin war blitzgescheit. Und sie gehörte zu den wenigen Personen, die die Agentin auch für einen guten Menschen hielt. Sie könnte die Hilfe ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten so gut gebrauchen. Sie könnte eine Freundin gebrauchen. Jemand, der weniger sarkastisch als Kaliyo war. Die Spionin war dankbar, dass die Rattataki nach wie vor mit ihr zusammenarbeitete. Aber gerade hätte sie selbst Shara gebrauchen können. Sie würde Ruhe ausstrahlen und die möglichen Konsequenzen ihrer Handlung überdenken, ehe sie sich irgendwo hineinstürzte.  
Die Agentin starrte in das tosende Licht. Egal was passieren würde, die Sterne würden weiterhin leuchten. Sie fragte sich, ob es irgendwann niemanden mehr geben würde, der das sehen würde, was sie gerade sah: Einen Tunnel aus Licht, der sich um sich selbst drehte und in der Endlosigkeit des Alls verlor. Würden sie alle eines Tages auf eine primitive Zivilisation zurückfallen? So wie die Rakata? Sie hatten etwas so Gewaltiges und Mächtiges wie die Sternenschmiede geschaffen. Scheinbar war diese Vorrichtung ein Perpetuum Mobile gewesen – sie konnte einfach alle Energie direkt umwandeln. Mehr noch, es war nicht sicher, ob sie nicht sogar neue Energie hervorgebracht hatte.  
_Für einen Moment war sie wieder auf Rakata Prime._  
_Der Sand unter ihren Stiefeln hatte ein fast schon vanillefarbenes Gelb. Das Wasser des Ozeans war azurblau und die Fauna zeigte sich in tropischen Grüntönen und schillernden Farben. Selbst die Wrackteile von Raumschiffen – einige mehrere hundert Meter lang und entsprechend hoch – konnten dieses Bild nicht trüben. Sie verliehen dem Ganzen sogar etwas Erhabenes. Und machten sie selbst beinahe demütig._  
Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und kehrte mit ihren Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie alle konnten fallen. Oder von Zakuul ausgelöscht werden. Falls ihre eigenen Leute sich vorher nicht selbst schon gegenseitig umbrachten.  
Ihre Leute… Sie war nicht zur Republik übergelaufen, weil sie den Eindruck hatte, dass es dort nicht besser war. Doch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Woche war ihr einmal mehr bewusst geworden, welch gefährliches Spiel sie spielte. Sie tanzte im Feuer und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich verbrennen würde. Wenn sie nicht vorher absprang.  
Die Agentin sah auf ihr Datapad hinab, das sie aus ihrem Einsatzrucksack gezogen hatte. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die mit dem Feuer spielte. Eigentlich war schon ihre Arbeit als Geheimagentin gefährlich genug. Selbst ohne ein mörderisches System, das einen gefügig machte, wenn man tatsächlich gut in seinem Job war. Und einen umbrachte, wenn man nutzlos wurde oder zu viel wusste.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete sie noch einmal die Nachricht, die sie nach Balmorra geschrieben, aber nicht abgeschickt hatte.

__

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Keine Reiseempfehlung
> 
> Wo auch immer deine nächste Mission dich hinführt – geh nicht nach Balmorra. Der Planet war schon vor dem Angriff von Zakuul kein geeignetes Ausflugsziel, aber jetzt ist er ein einziges Chaos. Wir sind entkommen, aber es war mehr ein Davonstolpern als ein geplanter Rückzug. Ich habe einen möglichen Freund von dir getroffen. Ich lasse dir seine Holofrequenz zukommen, du kannst damit vermutlich mehr anfangen als ich. Wenn wir Glück haben, findet er bald eine Route nach Zakuul.

Das waren Informationen, die er brauchte. ‚Wir finden vielleicht eine Route nach Zakuul. Balmorra ist noch gefährlicher geworden.‛ Das war nützlich. Doch trotzdem schrieb sie weiter:

> Ich wollte dich nur kurz warnen. Nicht, dass es dich davon abhalten würde, dich in Gefahr zu bringen, aber pass trotzdem auf dich auf.
> 
> E.

Merhana schickte die Nachricht ab. Ihr Schiffssystem würde sie übermitteln, sobald sie den Hyperraum verlassen und wieder Zugriff auf das HoloNetz hatten. Rein theoretisch konnte sie bis dahin noch das Senden verhindern. Doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Wahrscheinlich würde es nichts ändern. Vielleicht bedeutete ihre Nachricht Theron nicht einmal etwas, aber sie würde sie trotzdem senden.  
Ziffer 9 erhob sich und verließ das Cockpit. Es war Zeit, ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Archive of our Own User,
> 
> heute gibt's gleich die letzten beiden Kapitel gemeinsam.  
> Trotz der vergleichsweise geringen Zugriffszahlen, hab ich doch mit einigen von Euch in den Comments geschrieben und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Ihr Euch die Zeit nehmt, Feedback zu geben. Also ein großes Dankeschön nochmal an Zalt für Kommentare (obwohl Deutsch nicht Deine Muttersprache zu sein scheint, was man aber nicht merkt) und an Asarih für die Infos und Anregungen (jetzt habe ich mehr Zeit Deine FFs zu lesen ;) ).  
> Natürlich auch an meine Gäste für die Kudos (ich nehme nach wie vor an, dass einer davon sehr frequent war ;) ).
> 
> Ich weiß noch nicht, ob mich schon dieses Jahr mit Agentin III zurückmelde. Der Part ist zu weiten Teilen geschrieben, aber ich habe noch ein paar andere Projekte, die ich angehen möchte. Es wird definitiv wieder Übergangskapitel geben. Also bevor es mit Teil 3 losgeht, wird es hier noch 1-2 Kapitel und danach den Link zur neuen Geschichte geben :)
> 
> Wenn Ihr mir noch ein Comment da lasst (egal ob registriert oder nicht), würde ich mich freuen. Falls einer von Euch Lust auf Diskussionen zum weiteren Verlauf der FF oder Betalesen hat, schreibt mir doch eine Mail an talin.mirengo[at]web.de (verzeiht die Schreibweise, aber ich hoffe, so ein paar Crawlen und Spambots zu entkommen ;) ).
> 
> Danke, dass Ihr dabei ward und ich hoffe, dass wir uns zu Agentin III wiedersehen :)
> 
> Bis bald!
> 
> Talin


	25. Intermezzo - Krieg in der Galaxis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute! Es geht endlich weiter. Heute Mal ein Kapitel der etwas anderen Art. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst noch, welche Personen Elena Hennon und Allus Dormen als Decknamen benutzen? Falls nicht, findet Ihr die Namen in [Kapitel 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10271981/chapters/24269886). Und erinnert Ihr Euch noch an den [Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10271981/chapters/25552836), den Talen'Din, Kampfmeister des Jedi-Ordens, und die Agentin auf Balmorra eingegangen sind? Nächste Woche gibt's das zweite Übergangskapitel (das wird wieder in gewohnter Weise sein ;) ) mit Link zu Agentin III :) Bis dahin!

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Re: Keine Reiseempfehlung
> 
> Hey,
> 
> danke für die Frequenz. Ich werde dich nicht danach fragen, wie du daran gekommen bist. Er hat mich auch nicht gefragt, wer sie mir gegeben hat. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich auf Balmorra war. Ich glaube, das war noch bevor der Vertrag von Coruscant gebrochen wurde. Manchmal können wir uns den Einsatzort nicht aussuchen, trotzdem danke für die Warnung. Ich behalte den Chaostrupp im Auge, soweit mir das möglich ist. Wegen der Angriffe sind sie gefühlt an allen Fronten gleichzeitig unterwegs. Aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie zu den Ersten gehören, die nach Zakuul vorstoßen. Selbst ohne Befehl.
> 
> Allus

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Lass sie nichts Dummes anstellen
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich weiß, du bist kein Kindermädchen, aber sie würden es alleine nicht schaffen. Aber es ist wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass Republik und Imperium Frieden schließen, als dass Jorgan begreift, dass manche Operationen Monate oder sogar Jahre der Vorbereitung brauchen. Wenn Orennon noch lebt, ist er ein Gefangener. Bis wir keine Nachrichten aus Zakuul haben, ist blindes Drauflosstürmen keine gute Idee.  
>  Mir ist bewusst, dass du das weißt. Aber auf mich würden sie nicht hören, auf dich vielleicht schon.  
>  Sei vorsichtig – wir haben schon genug Leute in diesem Krieg verloren.
> 
> Elena

> Absender: Ziffer 9  
>  An: Talen'Din  
>  Betreff: Austausch
> 
> Das Programm für die Droiden wurde fertiggestellt und eingespeist. Der Code im Anhang sollte nur im Notfall benutzt werden, ansonsten wird Zakuul unsere List erkennen und wir haben die Waffenfabriken umsonst infiltriert.  
>  Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.

> Absender: Talen'Din  
>  An: Ziffer 9  
>  Betreff: Austausch
> 
> Habt Dank. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr Euch als zuverlässig erwiesen habt. Sobald ich etwas von meinem Freund erfahre, werde ich es Euch mitteilen.  
>  Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Nichts Neues
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich hätte gerne andere Nachrichten, aber streng genommen habe ich gar keine. Durch Zakuuls Eindringen in die verschiedenen Sektoren schaffen wir es nicht, wenigstens eine kleine Einheit auf die Suche nach Wegen in das Ewige Imperium zu entsenden. So langsam bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand das Ewige Imperium in den nächsten Jahren besiegen kann. Wir müssen anfangen, längerfristig zu denken.  
>  Ich glaube immer noch, dass unser Freund lebt, auch wenn ich keine Neuigkeiten über seinen Verbleib habe. Ansonsten funktioniert Propaganda in Zakuul völlig anders als bei den bisherigen Systemen.  
>  Ich habe die Berichte von Coruscant gesehen. Ich hoffe, du warst gerade im Außendienst als die Schiffe die Blockade zugezogen haben. Pass auf dich auf.
> 
> Elena

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Wandel
> 
> Hey Lena,
> 
> wo wir bei „keine Reiseempfehlung“ waren – Zakuul ist gut organisiert. Ich bin nicht mehr auf Coruscant. Keiner von uns. Ein paar von uns haben es runtergeschafft, ehe das Ewige Imperium die Blockade zugezogen hatte. Ich habe ein paar Leute aus den Augen verloren, aber ich arbeite daran, sie wiederzufinden. Was schwierig ist, ohne zentrale Koordinierung, aber nicht schwieriger, als die Revaniter damals zu verfolgen.  
>  Manchmal wäre ich gerne wieder auf Rishi. Die Dinge schienen dort fast einfacher. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass es danach wieder klare Fronten gibt und wir unseren Feind kennen. Ich hätte kaum mehr daneben liegen können. Ich versuche immer noch einen Sinn in Zakuuls Angriff zu sehen. Nur eine Vergeltung? Sie verfügten scheinbar die ganze Zeit über die Mittel, uns gewaltige Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Nach allem, was auf Yavin 4 vorgefallen ist – was war der Plan des Imperators? Ist er noch irgendwo da draußen oder ist Zakuul wirklich ‚alles‛ womit wir es zu tun haben?  
>  Ich weiß, du hast darauf genau so wenig Antworten wie ich, aber die Fragen einmal aufzuschreiben bringt sie wenigstens kurz aus meinem Kopf raus.  
>  Sei vorsichtig da draußen.
> 
> Allus

> Absender: Talen'Din  
>  An: Ziffer 9  
>  Betreff: Eingesetzt
> 
> Wir haben den Code eingesetzt. Das hat bei der Evakuierung einiger Stadtteile auf Coruscant etwas geholfen, aber vermutlich wird Zakuul jetzt nach der Ursache für den Ausfall ihrer auf Balmorra produzierten Sprungtruppen suchen.  
>  Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.

> Absender: Ziffer 9  
>  An: Talen'Din  
>  Betreff: Re: Eingesetzt
> 
> Ich wollte Euch gerade dasselbe schreiben. Wir haben es scheinbar als letzte Lösung vorbehalten – was in meinem Falle die Belagerung unserer Heimatwelt war. Danke, dass Ihr mir Bescheid gegeben habt.  
>  Möge die Macht Euch stets dienen.

> Absender: Elena Hennon  
>  An: Allus Dormen  
>  Betreff: Kurze Rückmeldung
> 
> Hey,
> 
> gut zu hören, dass du nicht mehr auf Coruscant bist. Die Berichte sehen schlecht aus. Es tut mir Leid, dass es nicht alle geschafft haben.  
>  Ich stelle mir dieselben Fragen wie du. Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Vitiate schon verschwunden ist. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass wir nicht so bald wieder von ihm hören werden.  
>  Derzeit jagt eine Mission die nächste, deshalb kann ich nicht länger schreiben.  
>  Ich weiß, dass unser Job gefährlich ist. Trotzdem – pass auf dich auf.
> 
> Elena

> Absender: Talen'Din  
>  An: Ziffer 9  
>  Betreff: Ein Versprechen
> 
> Hier die Routen, die mein Freund gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, dass es dazu beiträgt, den Konflikt beizulegen. Ich hoffe, wir können diese Form der Zusammenarbeit aufrechterhalten.
> 
> Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.

> Absender: Ziffer 9  
>  An: Talen'Din  
>  Betreff: Re: Ein Versprechen
> 
> Danke für die Routen. Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns, sollten wir uns noch einmal begegnen, als Verbündete gegenüber stehen werden. Solltet Ihr meine Hilfe brauchen: Ihr habt etwas gut bei mir.  
>  Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: Fortschritte
> 
> Hey,
> 
> ich sehe die Sache ähnlich: Frieden wäre unsere beste Chance, aber selbst hier denkt niemand daran. Dafür sind wir einen Schritt weiter: Wir haben Routen nach Zakuul. Du solltest sie schon erhalten haben und auch wenn alles, was ich bis vor drei Jahren gelernt habe, dagegen spricht, schicke ich sie dir zur Sicherheit. Ich weiß, dass du zuverlässig bist. Aber genau deswegen: Sei vorsichtig.
> 
> Allus


	26. Theron - Im Einsatz

Nar Shaddaa – Theron hatte eigentlich nicht hier sein wollen, aber Trant hatte von einer Operation in Zakuul nichts wissen wollen und dem Agenten einen Auftrag hinter den Kulissen des Huttenkartells gegeben. Die Gebiete der Hutten schienen wesentlich weniger vom Krieg betroffen zu sein, als andere Welten. Mittlerweile wusste Theron, warum: Die Daten, die er besorgt hatte, enthielten unter anderem einen Vertrag zwischen Zakuul und dem Kartell. Dass die Hutten so schnell dem Ewigen Imperium gegenüber einknicken würden, hatte er nicht vermutet.  
Vor seinem Aufbruch hierher hatte er vorgeschlagen, eine Allianz mit den einstigen Feinden – eben jenem Kartell und dem Imperium – einzugehen, doch diese Idee war nicht weitergereicht worden. Was er seinem Vorgesetzten nur halb übel nehmen konnte. Es sprachen wenige Erfahrungen dafür, sich mit einem von beiden gegen Zakuul zusammenzutun. Dennoch steckte die Republik jeden Tag ein. Trotzdem hatte der Agent noch diesen Ausflug drangehängt. Bei dem Hacken der Datenbanken des Kartells war er auf diese Abteilung ihres Sklavenhändlerringes gestoßen.  
Theron war kurzerhand in das Hauptquartier der verantwortlichen Bande eingebrochen, nachdem er, unterstützt von T3, alle Mitglieder mit mehreren Falschalarmen aus dem Versteck gelockt hatte. Nun ja, fast alle. Die verbliebenen Bandenmitglieder schossen auf ihn, was seinem Zeitplan bei der Flucht nach der Extration der Daten des Ringes – Kontakte, verkaufte und noch zu verkaufende Sklaven so wie Informationen über die nächsten Auktionen – einen kleinen Dämpfer versetzte.  
Nun kauerte der Agent kauerte hinter einer Konsole. Trandoshaner und ihre Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Gifte… Er hatte schon die höchste nicht-tödliche Toxizität verwendet, über die die Giftpfeile in seinen Armschienen verfügten. Aber wahrscheinlich würde bei den echsenartigen Humanodien auch eine für Menschen tödliche Dosis nur für ein ausgiebiges Nickerchen sorgen.  
Theron wusste, dass er hier herauskommen würde, wenn er konzentriert blieb.  
Trotzdem würde es diese Situation wahrscheinlich nicht einmal unter die top zehn seiner Nahtoderfahrungen schaffen. Blasterschüsse schlugen in die Konsole ein. Solange sie keine größeren Geschütze auffuhren, sollte er hier in Sicherheit sein. Zumindest vorerst. So musste er nur auf eine Lücke in den Schüssen warten, um selbst zum Zug zu kommen.  
_‚Pass auf dich auf.‛_  
Rhanas Stimme hallte ungefragt durch seine Gedanken und er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht hier und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Dennoch – er wollte ihr keinen Grund geben, ihm vorzuhalten, dass er nicht vorsichtig gewesen war. Mittlerweile glaubte er meistens, dass diese Zeilen mehr als eine bloße Floskel waren. Sicher war er jedoch nicht.  
‚Bleib konzentriert‘, wies er sich selbst zurecht.  
„Scans = Verstärkung der Gilde ist unterwegs“, funkte T3 ihn über seine Implantate an.  
„Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser beeilen“, erwiderte er.  
Kaum einen Augenblick später verklangen die Schüsse. Theron lehnte sich um die Konsole herum und gab mit beiden Blastern eine Salve auf einen der Trandoshaner ab. Dieses Mal klappte der reptilienartige Humanoide in sich zusammen. Sein Gefährte schwenkte die Waffe herum, doch der Agent schoss auch ihn nieder.  
„Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber ihr wolltet nicht schlafen“, sagte er.  
Theron stand rasch auf und beeilte sich, zum hinteren Ausgang zu gelangen. Er hatte neben den Daten auch einen Gebäudeplan heruntergeladen. Auf seinem Stockwerk befand sich noch ein altmodischer Ausgang mit Treppen – die Verstärkung würde sicherlich den Lift nehmen. Theron lief die Stufen hinunter. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte schien überlaut durch das Treppenhaus zu hallen. Trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass jemand auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde. In diesem Teil der Stadt waren Überfälle und Schießereien an der Tagesordnung. Niemand würde sich über etwas Gepolter in einem halbvergessenen Treppenhaus Gedanken machen.  
Seine Implantate teilten ihm mit, dass er kontaktiert wurde. Von der Holofrequenz von Elena Hennon.  
„T3, wie sieht es mit der Verstärkung aus?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Verstärkung = eingetroffen. Sie = untersuchen. Sie = nicht sehr clever. T3 = glaubt, sie nicht Fluchtweg entdecken werden.“  
„Klingt gut. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, falls ihnen doch etwas Schlaues einfällt“, entgegnete er.  
Dann nahm er den Anruf an.  
„Was gibt‛s?“  
„Ich wollte gerade auflegen“, hörte er die Stimme der imperialen Agentin und ein Hauch Überraschung schien darin mitzuschwingen.  
Er war fast sicher, dass er gesehen hätte, dass sie einmal blinzelte, während das Gespräch doch noch zustande kam, wenn sie einander gegenübergestanden oder er den Holoanruf mit Abbild angenommen hätte. Er mochte es, wenn er sie in den seltenen Momenten ihrer Unsicherheit ertappte. Er hatte dabei den Eindruck, als würde er einen Moment lang hinter die Maske von Ziffer 9 blicken. Und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass es nicht sehr viele Menschen gab, die überhaupt einen Blick auf die Person dahinter erhaschten. Er hatte zwar wenig Kontakt mit ihr, aber wenn sie direkt miteinander sprachen, hatte er stets den Eindruck, dass sie ihm gegenüber ehrlich war. Trotz der Sache auf Ellos. Oder vielleicht deswegen – sie hatte ihm erst danach ein Bündnis angeboten.  
„Du rufst an, nur um wieder aufzulegen? Ergibt das einen Sinn?“, fragte er.  
Der Agent fühlte wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich. Er hatte ihre Stimme seit ihrem Auftauchen nach der Sache am Rand des Wilden Raumes nicht mehr gehört. Doch trotzdem hatten ihre Nachrichten in den letzten Monaten irgendwie eine persönliche Note bekommen. Es konnte natürlich sein, dass sie sich allen Verbündeten gegenüber so verhielt. Schließlich erlebte er sie, seit ihre Wege sich auf Ziost getrennt hatten, nicht im Umgang mit anderen.  
Mittlerweile hatte er schon fast fünfzehn Stockwerke hinter sich gebracht. Theron verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas.  
„Früher oder später legt man immer auf“, hielt Merhana mit einer Spur Trotz in der Stimme dagegen, aber ihr Konter wirkte eher etwas hilflos, als absichtlich bissig.  
Theron lächelte leicht.  
„Ja, aber das war sicherlich nicht der Grund deines Anrufs“, meinte er.  
„Nein. Du bist unterwegs. Störe ich?“  
„Bin grade aus einem Auftrag raus und nehme die Treppe. Sind nur noch knapp zwanzig Stockwerke, bis ich wieder raus kann“, entgegnete er.  
„Zwanzig Stockwerke zu Fuß?“  
„Die fünfzehn, die ich mittlerweile schon hinter mir habe, noch nicht mit einberechnet“, meinte er.  
„Du bist also gerade irgendwo verschwunden und wolltest der Verstärkung entgehen, die den Lift genommen hat“, sagte sie.  
„Hey, Gedankenlesen gehörte nicht zu deiner Ausbildung, soweit ich mich erinnere“, entgegnete er.  
Er hatte die Ausbildungspläne von imperialen Ziffer-Agenten schon studiert, bevor er Merhana auf Manaan kennen gelernt hatte: Sabotage, Infiltration und Verführung gehörten zu ihren Spezialgebieten. Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen auch nur gespielt sein konnte… Doch irgendwie wollte er nicht glauben, dass sie aus reiner Berechnung nach Ellos gekommen war. Zumal sie aus dem Treffen damals keinerlei Nutzen gezogen hatte: Er hatte ihr keine Informationen gegeben, die dem Imperialen Geheimdienst genützt hätten und sie hatte ihm nichts gestohlen. Außerdem hielt er Merhana Belland nach wie vor nicht für eine Person, die nur wegen ein paar körperlichen Gelüsten einen Umweg machte. Zumindest hoffte ein Teil von ihm, dass sie mehr an ihm fand, als das. Auch wenn er meistens versuchte, diese Hoffnung zu ignorieren.  
„Nein, aber ich bin auch schon so von Orten verschwunden, an denen ich niemals hätte sein sollen“, erwiderte sie.  
‚Tja, in meinem Kopf gibt es weder Fahrstuhl noch Treppen, über die du verschwinden könntest‛, dachte er ungefragt.  
Andererseits hatte Merhana sich bisher als verlässlich erwiesen. Er wusste, dass, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sie zu den top fünf seiner Kontakte zählte. Er vertraute ihr nur nicht bedingungslos, weil man ihm seit Jahren eingebläut hatte, dass das Imperium zu den Bösen gehörte. Und sie nach der Sache auf Ellos davongelaufen war. Dennoch hatten sie mittlerweile lose miteinander Kontakt. Nur hatte er nicht vor, ihr das auf die Nase zu binden, wie sehr er sie schätzte. Sie verhielt sich schließlich ähnlich.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich will dich auch nicht lange aufhalten. Ich habe einen alten Bekannten getroffen. Er… war etwas verstimmt, dass ich ihn langen Scans unterzogen habe, aber mittlerweile ist er auf Voss und schließt sich hoffentlich wieder Euren Streitkräfte an“, berichtete sie.  
„Einen alten Bekannten?“  
„M1. Er wollte wohl jemanden umbringen, aber ich habe ihn abgefangen und auf mein Schiff verfrachtet.“  
M1-4X: Der einzigartige Droide des Chaostrupps. Theron wusste, wie groß die Abneigung dieser Einheit gegenüber Imperialen war.  
„Ist er friedlich geblieben?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Wie man es nimmt… mein Frachtraum hat jetzt ein paar Einschusslöcher. Ein Bekannter hat mir etwas gebaut, mit dem ich bestimmte Programmstrukturen bei Droiden vorübergehend deaktivieren kann. So habe ich ihn auf mein Schiff bekommen. Allerdings hält der Effekt nicht unbegrenzt an. Ich musste ihn mehrfach deaktivieren, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das gefallen hat.“  
„Und du informierst mich darüber, weil...“, hakte er nach, ließ aber den Rest des Satzes bewusst offen.  
„Ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob M1 mich jetzt als nächstes auf seine Liste mit Zielübungsobjekten setzt. Ich habe versucht, Jorgan über die Frequenz der Thunderclap zu kontaktieren, aber entweder war er nicht zu erreichen oder er wollte nicht mit mir reden. Wenn M1 mich ohne den Transmitter erwischt, könnte es etwas schwieriger werden.“  
„Du hast nicht wirklich Angst vor einem Droiden“, meinte Theron.  
„Nein. Aber es wäre Verschwendung, wenn ich ihn zerstören müsste. Zumal ich andere Dinge vorhabe, als mich ständig vor einem einzigartigen Kampfdroiden vorzusehen.“  
Theron erwiderte nichts, sondern lief stumm weiter die Treppen hinab. Er würde ihr nicht noch die Vorlage dafür liefern. Wenn sie seine Hilfe wollte, konnte sie es aussprechen.  
„Würdest du ein Auge auf ihn haben? Ich gebe seine Scans nicht an das Imperium weiter, aber ich brauche sie, um eine Einheit zu reaktivieren, die eine besondere Programmierung hat. Ich fürchte, M1 hat mir nicht geglaubt.“  
„Ist das deine Art, mich zu bitten, dass ich mit ihm rede?“, fragte er nun doch.  
„Ja. Du hast was gut bei mir“, entgegnete sie leichthin.  
„Wirklich? Das wären dann mittlerweile zwei Gefallen. Du hast mir nach Ellos bereits geschrieben, dass du mir noch was schuldest, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, weshalb“, hielt er dagegen.  
Der Agent blieb stehen, als er auf der Hälfte der Treppe eine Tür sah, die scheinbar in das Haus nebenan führte. Sie war nicht in den Gebäudeplänen verzeichnet und mit einem Zahlenschloss gesichert. Theron schloss sein Datapad an das Schloss an und machte sich daran, den Code zu knacken. Noch war im Treppenhaus alles ruhig.  
„Das war, damit du mich das nächste Mal kontaktierst, ehe du dich über einer imperialen Welt abschießen lässt. Aber die Sache mit M1 mache nicht nur, damit du Mal bei mir anrufst“, antwortete sie und ein Lächeln schien in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war ihr Motiv für den Gefallen nach Ellos gewesen? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Theron beendete die Eingabe. Die Tür glitt zischend auf und er trat hindurch.  
„‚Nicht nur‛, huh?“, hakte er nach.  
„Wenn wir beide nicht in unterschiedlichen Systemen arbeiten würden, würde ich dich als Dank für den Gefallen wenigstens auf einen Drink einladen. Aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht geht. Also bleibt mir nur, mit dir zu flirten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet und bisher habe ich noch keine Beschwerde deinerseits darüber gehört“, erwiderte sie.  
Sie hatte zu Beginn etwas bedauernd geklungen, doch zum Ende hin wirkte ihr Tonfall vielmehr neckend.  
„Was du nicht sagst“, gab der Agent nur zurück.  
Er sah sich um. Ein weiterer Flur, aber in einem anderen Haus. Nun, hier würde er zumindest weniger auffallen. Theron lief den Gang weiter hinab.  
„Waren das Widerworte?“, fragte sie amüsiert, doch er glaubte zu hören, wie Wachsamkeit unter der Belustigung in ihrer Stimme lauerte.  
„Von mir? Nein. Ich war nur überrascht. Deine Nachrichten sind… meist etwas nüchterner als deine Anrufe“, antwortete er.  
Der Agent kam an eine Kreuzung und sah die anderen Gänge hinab. Rechterhand sah er endlich den Eingang zu einem Lift.  
„Da beschränke ich mich auf das Wichtigste“, meinte sie und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sie bei diesen Worten die Schultern heben.  
Theron erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, durch seine Flucht nicht ganz so abgelenkt zu sein. Er hatte mehr als eine Gelegenheit verpasst, ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort zu geben.  
„Gut zu wissen“, sagte er nur, als er den Fahrstuhl betrat und den Knopf betätigte, damit er nach unten fahren würde.  
„Wo wir bei wichtig sind – du bist mittlerweile außer Reichweite, oder?“  
„Yep. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen“, gab er zurück und legte etwas mehr Selbstsicherheit in seine Stimme, als er dabei empfand.  
Der Agent hörte ihr leises Lachen über das Kom. Er mochte dieses Geräusch, genau wie den Klang ihrer Stimme. Und scheinbar ging es ihr mit ihm ähnlich.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mir um dich Gedanken machen würde?“, hielt sie amüsiert dagegen.  
Der Agent lächelte etwas, ehe er antwortete: „Du hast doch eben gesagt, das Wichtigste steht in deinen Nachrichten.“  
Auch in ihrer Stimme schien ein Lächeln mitzuschwingen, als sie antwortete: „Nicht schlecht, Theron.“  
„Ich hätte gerne schon früher mitgehalten, aber ich war etwas abgelenkt“, räumte er ein.  
„Das war immer noch gut genug“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Also – redest du mit M1?“, fragte sie und wurde wieder etwas ernster.  
„Mach ich. Ich lasse dich wissen, wie es lief“, antwortete Theron.  
„Danke. Du hast was gut bei mir.“  
Er nickte. Der Lift hatte mittlerweile das Erdgeschoss erreicht. Theron verließ den Fahrstuhl. Vor ihm lag eine triste Eingangshalle, deren Wandverkleidung sich in einem mittlerweile verblassten Rauchblau präsentierte. Es gab einen Tresen, der jedoch unbesetzt war und nicht so wirkte, als wäre er in den letzten Jahren benutzt worden. Der Agent wusste, dass diese Gegend gesellschaftlich in den letzten Jahren zurückgegangen war.  
„Ich werde es mir merken“, antwortete er.  
„Okay. Ich muss wieder los. Und, Theron? Pass auf dich auf“, sagte sie.  
„Du auch, Rhana“, verabschiedet er sich.  
Dann wurde der Kanal geschlossen. Der Agent ging auf den Ausgang des Gebäudes zu und spähte durch das Glas. Der kleine Platz, der sich vor den Gebäuden erstreckte, wirkte verlassen. Sein gemieteter Speeder stand nur zwei Ecken weiter. Er verließ das Gebäude und machte sich in Richtung seines Fahrzeuges auf. Er würde sich die Daten ansehen, ehe er aufbrach. Falls der Ring noch weitere Operationen auf Nar Shaddaa plante, würde Trant wohl noch ein paar Tage auf ihn verzichten müssten.  
Der Agent konnte sich auf dem Weg zu dem Speeder gegen das Lächeln, das auf seine Lippen gekrochen war, nicht wehren. Scheinbar hatte er sich nicht geirrt – Merhana machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war's mit Teil II. Lasst mir gerne ein Comment da (wenn Ihr es nicht schon gemacht habt :)  
> Wir lesen uns im [nächsten Teil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13626366/chapters/31288917) :)


End file.
